If The Fates Allow
by Bunny.W.K
Summary: After unforeseen events, Kagome makes new friends and enemies, while learning old ones are still around. Her skills and strength will be pushed beyond her breaking point. Will she have what it takes to continue, or be crushed?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I own neither Inuyasha nor Transformers. The plot and original characters however, are mine. Please enjoy.

* * *

Her head shot up from her pillow, trying so hard to ignore it's beckoning to lay back down and go back to sleep, but she did ignore it rather well. Now the reason why she was wide awake at~, she looked towards her alarm clock that told her it was 3:17 am, was because that ever so familiar feeling of dread had set heavily over her entire being.

It wasn't youkai, or something spiritual, but the feeling of something coming, something harmful was coming, if not deadly. It was similar to just before the final battle against Naraku. They didn't know what it was gonna happen, not until they could feel it, until they could even taste it in the air. The calm before the storm.

Only this time, the enemy was unknown, new and foreign to her, it crept it's icy cold fingers around her heart and up her spine. It, whomever or whatever it was, was getting closer by the second.

She scrambled out of her bed, tripping over the tangled bedsheets around her feet, and made a mad dash to her mothers room. Whatever it was, she was going to protect her family, and get them away from it.

She threw the door open, blue eyes wide as they scanned the room for any signs of something, anything to be out of place, but when she cleared it, she ran to her mothers side. Her hands went directly to her shoulders, shaking carefully to wake her.

"Mama, mama! I need you to wake up!" her voice was calm, but she was anything but on the inside.

Her mother groaned as she was waking from her sleep, a slight frown and her brows furrowed in displeasure of the rude awakening. Her hands moved up and lightly grabbed her daughters wrists to stop the shaking.

"Kagome dear, what's the matter?" her eyes were barely open and her voice was still husky with sleep.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of the house! Something's coming, hurry!" her voice was now taking on a panicked tinge. Her head shot up and looked to her right. She was scanning the wall, but Rei knew her daughter was looking beyond the wall, beyond the hall and shrine grounds, her eyes were wide and taking in nothing that the room held. No, her eyes, mind and spirit were watching whatever was approaching, and knew she had to listen to her, and now.

She removed her daughters hands and quickly got out of bed, Kagome looked back at her mother, who wore silk pajama pants and matching top, grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the room guiding her still waking mother into the hall.

She let go so she could go wake her brother, but was beat by her mother, when she said she would do it so she could go get Jii-chan instead. With a quick nod, she flew down the steps and ran to her grandfathers bedroom, and threw the door open, ignoring the bang of the door knob as it crashed into the wall. It was effective enough, her grandfather woke up with a jump, shouting his ever famous 'demon begone!'.

"Come on Jii-chan, we have to go! Get up, get up, GET UP! Time to go!" she gripped the door frame and motioned with her free hand for her grand father to hurry.

Her grandfather grumbled and griped but did as she asked, moving at a leisurely manner, that is until he saw his daughter standing behind his granddaughter, with his grandson tucked in his mothers arms, she was looking absolutely distraught. It was only for a moment, but he paused to take in the evident fear in their eyes and then hurried his movements.

Kagome threw an arm around her grandfathers shoulders and started to help guide him out of the house, followed by her mother and younger brother.

"Sis, what's going on? Why did you drag us out here so early in the morning?" the worry in his voice couldn't be any louder if he screamed it out to her.

She continued to move, ignoring the fresh morning air, she was only wearing boy shorts underwear and a fitted gray tank top, it was summer after all. But still she had no real answer for her younger brother.

What could she say, when she herself didn't know the cause of what she was feeling?

_'Yeah, I woke everyone up because a bad feeling like a lingering nightmare washed over me.'_

So she gave him something else to work with.

"Just trust me, okay."

She led them to the edge of the forest that surrounded the shrine grounds, deeming them the safest place. Which was odd if she thought about it, cause a home was meant to be the safest place, not outside and away from it.

She helped her grandfather to rest up against a tree, facing deeper into the woods, her gut was telling her to keep them away from the house no matter what, so she went with that, it never let her down before, why would it now?

All around them was the sound of nature, along with the distant noise of the city life that never seemed to be asleep buzzed around them, and then all at once it went deathly quiet. No critters calling to one another, no city nightlife backdrop, the slight rushing of air between the leaves stopped, it seemed even her heart, no matter how hard it was pounding against her chest, decided to do so silently.

But her heart beat started to pick up noise, low and mutely, but it gradually picked up it's tempo and level of noise, till she realized, it wasn't her heart, but the blades of a helicopter cutting the air and getting closer. The wind was pushed out of her as she watched it blast above them, spinning and weaving out of control, till it finally crash into their home.

Alarms, and lights went off, dogs barked, shouts and angry cries could be heard. But her miko-ki told her that the people still in the helicopter were still alive, and started towards them, her family's cries falling on deaf ears. Bouyo scratched past her into the forest to escape the trauma that was left of her home, she had never seen him run so fast in his life, even as a kitten he was rather lazy.

The dust was still settling, and pieces that was left of her home were still crashing onto the ground, pushing her miko-ki into her arms and hands she moved debris out of the way, till she came to what was left of the kitchen and living room. The tail blades were slowly coming to a halt, while the top were rotating at a agonizingly slow pace, broken and hanging of the body.

She once again used miko-ki to strengthen herself and pulled at the door of the cock-pit and started to help the pilot out, their partner took note of this and kicked what was left of the front window to climb out and helped her.

The the smell of gasoline hit her nose, seems the crash ripped the tank wide open or perhaps a fuel line, and started to drag the pilot with the co-pilot's help back outside to safety. Outside she could see her mother on a cell calling for help, and went towards them, placed the pilot down, got down on her knees and checked to see if they were still breathing.

An explosion went off behind them, throwing Kagome about, her hands on either side of the pilots head, shielding them somewhat, but also causing the skin to scrape off her knees and the heels of her hands. Metal, wood and stone went flying, and it seemed if they were any closer, they would have been hit by the projectiles.

Sitting back up on her knees, Kagome watched as her home burned, the winds from the flames and blast reached them, bringing the heat of said flames and caress her skin, bathing her in it's golden and red glow. Soot, dirt, blood and other unknown substances covered her.

She could hear how her mother cried, how her grandfather was coughing from the fumes, how her brother tried to sooth her mother, how the co-pilot was asking their partner, shuffling around them to check their wounds, but Kagome slowly started to smile softly. They were alive, she turned to her mother, and her smile brightened, causing those that were conscious to look at her in puzzlement.

"We're alive." was all she said to them, her family. Her mother let out a chocked sob, and offered a watery smile, her grandfather just nodded his head, while her brother still just stared at her in confusion.

They just lost their house, their home, a roof over their head, a bed to sleep in, and she was sitting there smiling. How could she smile, why?

"We're _alive_." she repeated to him, stressing how they survived this, and if at all possible, she smiled even wider when he finally understood. She had the same look after she told them they had finally finished the Jewel and killed Naraku, so he smiled right back at her.

She turned back towards the conscious pilot, who was still wondering what was going on. Obviously he was in some Asian country, from their looks and language, or at least what they spoke. He was still getting over how this young woman had saved him and his partner. Most would have left them for dead, but she ran to them, with no protection, no safety what so ever, and helped them, putting her life on the line do so.

And what did they do? They some how lost control of the helicopter and blew up their home, only to have this girl softly smiling at him, he tilted his head in confusion, what could she possibly be so happy about. She and her family just lost everything they owned, all due to a mistake on his and his partners behalf.

"You're alive, both of you are." she offered him. And then it dawned on him.

She was right. If not for her, they two of them would be dead, and their families back home would learn of their deaths as some sort of freak accident that happened far from home or war, and in neutral and war free country or given some bullshit cover up story, but this girl, this young woman, saved them and a lot of other people that pain.

She went to check the unconscious pilot and quickly but carefully removed the helmet, and her eyes went right away to the cut and bump on his forehead. He also had a black eye, busted lip, and a bruised cheek bone, but the bump concerned her more, so she let her fingers glide lightly over it. Letting only the most minimal amount of her ki through the tips, checking the amount of damage done and slightly healing the most major of damage.

When done, her eyes scanned the rest of him with a critical and professional eye, the only thing that said other wise was a modern diploma on any form medical learning. A broken arm, a few fractured joints, a bruised rib or two, strained and pulled muscles and dislocated shoulder, nothing major, no internal bleeding or at least from what her ki told her.

Just as she got up, stepped over the unconscious pilot, she immediately started to check the conscious one. She too, removed his helmet as well, with as much care as a concerned doctor or mother looking to treat an ailing child. This one was in better condition, everything was external and nothing more the a few cuts and bruising.

They would both make a full recovery, and be able to continue on with their lives.

He watched as she came over to him, remove his helmet with gentle caring hands, and checked over him for injuries, warm fingers running along a cut on his brow, causing him to wince and draw back. He could see her blue eyes run from head to toe and back again, and watch her smile, it was warm and calming, and in the distance he could hear the sirens approaching to save the day and stop the chaos behind her.

"Everything's going to be okay. So relax, the worst is over. Help is on the way." her voice was soft, but still strong enough to heard over the roaring fires behind her, that she turned to watch as the skeleton of the helicopter burned her home down.

Kagome may have been saying that to the pilot, but she had a deep feeling, that this was only the beginning, on her part at least. And a slight frown marred her face, causing her to look like a battle veteran that knew when a war was coming. She knew one was, but the problem was, she didn't know who she was up against this time, why she was once again about to be thrust into war, and how to go about it.

Her friends from the past were just that, in the past, and she couldn't just jump down the well to hide out there. For one, she couldn't just drag her family there for their protection, it wouldn't work, and two, the well stopped working as soon as her quest was done and she said good-bye to her friends and family there. She was alone this time, somewhat, and she wouldn't drag innocent people into this, especially her family.

She hating waiting, even more so when an unknown enemy was playing from the shadows, it left her wide open to attack, just like the one from mere moments ago.

And to the unbeknownst groups of survivors, cold gray and brown eyes watched them, waiting for the next move. An ending was drawing near, one far over due.

**AN: **Started the revisement on all the chapters, for third time now. Damn laptop, the files seemed to have been locked just before the crash, but at least the originals were ok for me to work with. Still, if anyone sees or notices anything off spelling/grammar wise as well as repeated words/phrases/sentences, please do tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and her family were sitting on the steps that led to what was left of their home, wrapped up in blankets, even though the sun was rising and bringing summers warmth with it. It would be a wonderful day, the golden orb painted the skies such wonderful colors, the traces of midnight merging with pinks and oranges. But instead, of waking up to such a wonderful scene, they were sitting off to the side to avoid the running men that were putting the last burning embers of the crash, and control the ever growing crowd and reporters.

Kagome was being examined by a medical personnel, for any injuries, how much smoke she inhaled, and the such. She had waited to go last and let the others go before her, seeing as she hardly needed much of medical care now-a-days. Ever since she had been recollecting the shards, she only suffered from some minor colds or headaches, cuts and bruising but nothing overly major. She gave an unladylike like snort to that one. She was a bumbling teen, that was running around in the past, fighting what were creatures that were only seen in ones nightmare in today's age, and manged to survive it all.

It was purely by luck, chance, and being on the side lines of the actual shard hunting that allowed it to go so far. But after the first year of kidnappings, death threats, attempts on her life and what ever else ran along those lines, did she ask for help in any form of training, which didn't help with Inuyasha's temper any. Miroku and Kaede helped her as much as they could, they had told her any form of spiritual training started off earlier in ones life, when they first appeared in a youth, and then taking years to develop and control them.

But she would not take no for an answer. So they started with the ever so famous form of spiritual training, meditation. It took a month or two till she got it right, but afterward she could get in touch with her miko-ki, control it better to a certain degree, but what scared her was she could hear and feel the spirits within the Jewel. With them, they too guided her, teaching her from within the realms of the Jewel. It made up for time, anytime she meditated or was sleeping, she was there training with Midoriko and the dominant spirits, hoping she would piece the Jewel back together and bring them peace.

So while she was training her spirit, mind and ki learning such feats as barriers, ofudas and sutras shikigami, she went to Sango for hand to hand combat, or at least have the ability to last longer when she ran out of arrows. The demon slayer was more then happy to help her friend and sister, but she was a tough teacher, pushing her to her limits, and then beyond till she collapsed. It went like this for months, only for months to turn into a year, and attract unwanted attention of other allies, to see her growing in skill and as a person.

One such ally was the demon Lord Sesshoumaru. She nearly had a heart-attack when he showed up one day out of the blue while she was sparring with Sango and watched with the mask of indifference of his. She tried to ignore him through-out the spar, but when he did that oh-so-famous eyebrow thing of his along with a 'hn', she snapped. Demanding what he could possibly want, since he had yet to initiate anything with Inuyasha, who was fuming in a tree about being ignored by his tachi and half brother.

And then the ass, Sesshoumaru that is, turned and walked away, telling her over his shoulder she would be training under him from then on. Actually, if she remembered it correctly, he demanded it, along with saying, and she quotes: _'This Sesshoumaru will not allow a weak ningen to be a deciding factor over the Jewel and Naraku.'_. That one pissed her off enough to throw a stick or two at him, telling him to play fetch or other obscenities that dealt with human dog relations from her time. It only caused his lips to twitch upwards, in what could be called a smirk, and she feared what he had in store for her from then on.

She thought Sango was hard, she was nothing compared to the demon lord. He cracked down harder on her then when Mount Hakurei collapsed on them, while they were still under it. He wouldn't allow her mortality to be an 'excuse' for 'slacking', she often had broken bones, fractures, internal bleeding, but his healers were the best, and if they couldn't fix it, others from the far reaches of Japan were called upon to treat her.

So with that came even more unwanted attention, she already had a hard time with Kouga before, but now as a student to Sesshoumaru it was even harder to keep him away. So with dealing with the thick headed ookami and his 'my woman' shit was getting annoying, but now she had other demons and prominent humans after her. That's when Sesshoumaru suggested allowing to be adopted into families, this way she would not have to marry into a family, and they would gain a powerful ally. This pleased her greatly, but it also started a competition and craze, the '**adopt-the-Shikon-Miko**' fad.

So Sesshoumaru went first, after she showed her how it was done and adopted Shippo as her own, stating it was his idea, he got first dibs. So with that done, she said she would accept three more offers, with that the Lord of the north an old dragon demon Raidon adopted her into his family. Lord of the east a kitsune named Kin adopted her into his family, and lastly a phoenix and Lady from southern China, Mei, adopted her.

Now they didn't know if it was because she was a miko, or just because she was human, but she gained some attributes from the adoptions, or blood bonding in reality, and they in return gained some form of immunity from miko and monk attacks. Her senses were heightened, not to the extreme, but enough for the others to notice. Speed, endurance, strength, sight, hearing, taste and smell, along with her control over her spiritual powers. Now because youkai and miko have never done a blood bonding, it was unsure what the exact results would be, so what she would gain would be a mystery.

There was also some minor physical alterations, on their own they didn't seem much, but they also compared the new her to a photo of her they found on her book-bag after the adoptions. Her hair became fuller, silkier, the blue sheen becoming more prominent. Her nails became harder, and if she allowed them to grow and file them down just right, she could actually use them as like miniature claws. Her once muddy blue eyes became a deep clear blue, all the brown no longer present, instead replaced with flecks of silvers and greys. Her body became more toned, she also gained an inch and a half in height, or close to it, becoming slightly shorter than Sango.

So after she was deemed finished with training from Sesshoumaru, though he told her himself she would never survive a whole frontal attack with a Taiyoukai and she knew that, she was gifted with a bow and staff. Now she loved them with all her heart, but almost passed out when she heard what they were made from. Almost.

When she was out cold from a training session with Sesshoumaru, a piece of bone needed to be removed because it had a mix of his poison and acid in it, and that was used to make the bow. The staff, was made from claws of her new family. Fangs were too powerful for her to use, where as claws were more, breakable and useable or something like that. With them and her new family and their army, they went to war and won. It was long, bloody, and draining. Many good men and youkai, were lost on both sides, and she mourned them all and helped heal those that survived and needed the attention.

They spent the next month healing, relaxing, and celebrating afterward. The Jewel was once again were it belonged, back inside of her, which really didn't make her happy, it hurt when it was ripped out so it hurt more then enough going back. Sango and Miroku were married, and asked for the 'Shikon Miko's' blessings, she was more then happy to oblige, though she felt awkward doing something so formal. Inuyasha took off, which hurt her. She knew that the love they shared for each other was nothing more then that of what was best friends and siblings, but he just took off, no good-bye or reason behind his action, he just left.

A cough brought her back to reality, the medic had long done the examinations, and moved onto the next person, but before stood a unfamiliar person, holding a cell phone out towards her, it was on and the seconds counted by as she looked at him with confusion to what he could possibly want her to do with it. He gave out an annoyed sigh, and rolled his eyes before he reached down took one of her hands and place the cell phone in it and walked away to talk to her mother.

She looked down at it, seeing it just sitting there in her dirty hand, the second still counting away on how long the other person had waited so far. Slowly and unsure she brought it up to her ear, she heard nothing.

"Hello?" her voice quite and questioning.

"Miko, how much longer did you intend me to wait for you?" came a ever so familiar cool reply.

"Sessh-Sesshoumaru, what do you want?" she was a little surprised to hear his voice after only a few months break, she swallowed thickly.

"Tell me what happened." she merely rolled her eyes at the demanding voice of his.

"If you turn on your TV, you'll learn from that. But seeing as you called me and not the other way around, you already know what's going on. So what more do you want me to tell you?"

"Hn. Where will you be staying?" he really didn't change that much, or his attitude at least didn't, or was that just towards her?

"Hmm, most likely at my Aunts place, she lives not to far from here. Why?" she was looking at her bare feet that peeked from under the suffocating blanket she still had wrapped around her shoulders. She shrugged it off, letting out a content sigh as cool air kissed her over heated skin.

"You will be staying with me then. I will not have a member of my pack alone after such an event. In the meantime Kin will take your family into his home, while our, people, work on your home." her head shot up at that. She would be leaving, her family, again?

"What are you talking about? I can just stay with Mama, Souta and Ji-chan at Kin's place. Why would I stay with you?" she sounded somewhat agitated with his demanding of her all over again, but then she remembered who she was talking to.

"But I'm not saying there's anything wrong with staying with you! I'm pretty sure you've got a great place, comfy and what-not." an a unwanted nervous giggle escaped her.

"There will be no discussion about this miko. Consider it a new experience, a chance to learn from a new perspective. Speaking of which, you did get excepted into the university there, is that correct?"

Brows furrowed at his sudden change in topics. First it was 'operation relocation', and now it was 'operation education'. He should know she got in, because of him and the others had found her in this time, not only did she continue with any form of training here, but they were, or Sesshoumaru was at least, appalled by the state of her academics, so she studied under him as well.

The others understood her problem, time hopping led one to live a double life, and the time hopping itself left little to no time for her studies. But that changed with their help and the options that they gave her. Weekends would be spent here in this time studying from the home schooling and tutoring now that she was no longer in school. Saved a lot of embarrassing moments with all the 'illnesses' her grandfather kept coming up with.

"You know I got in, you _made_ sure I got in, if not I would spend a _month_ in a dojo with you while I was also back at my studies." she grumbled. She thanked the Kamis' it never came to that.

"Well, I'll get your papers and get you transferred to a school here. I'll have Toshio to deal with everything that you'll need to get over here. Oh and miko?"

"Yeah~?" she was unsure how to reply to all that was just said, and was a little more then apprehensive to answer his last question, his tone put her off.

"Put some clothes on, you are embarrassing this Sesshoumaru."

Her eyes widened to comical proportions at his last sentence for a few moments, till she narrowed them at the phone she ripped from her ear as she recalled him hanging up on her. She stood up from her seat suddenly, ignoring all around her. She raised her hand that held the phone to throw it down and smash it, only to have her wrist wrapped in a much larger hand and another arm wrapped around her other arm and waist.

"THAT BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL WRING HIS NECK, AND BEAT HIM WITH HIS OWN!" she kicked and ranted in the other demons hold, who she guessed was Toshio, still trying to throw the damn phone.

"He does have that effect on others." he smirked at the young woman's antics as she still squirmed and tugged to get out of his iron hold.

"That effect? I'll show him an effect. It involves some pretty beads and one word!" she knew he was enjoying the show of her _not_ acting her own age, but she didn't care. She had spent at least two months at home without having to worry about saving the world, living a double life, time hopping, a whole list of beings and people that wanted to kill her or what their dark twisted minds could come up with. And now because of a freak accident, he came swooping in, demanding and giving orders on how she was going to live her life afterward.

"Ah, a subjection necklace. Yes, I too would love to see that effect on my uncle, as well as many others. You are more then welcome to try, but you have to be where he is to do so." he chuckled lightly when she stopped her struggling.

"Did, did you just say 'uncle' in regards to Sesshoumaru? To the 'aristocratic assassin' the 'killing perfection' mister 'icicle up his ass'?" she was having the hardest time wrapping her brain around anyone calling him uncle and still live to tell the tale.

"Why yes I did, _Aunt_ Kagome." she could practically hear his devious little smirk. His hold in her loosened, allowing her to stand on her own once again. She turned around and looked at him with wide blue eyes, taking in his form and appearance. He could hear her brain wracking at whose child he could be.

The names went flying through her head, along with faces of who she knew and if they had children that would call her Aunt, but sadly none came to mind. Who in the past called her sister, before and after the bonding. Well there was Ginta and Hakaku along with the others of Kougas wolf tribe, could any one of them be a father? That could very well be possible, it has been 500 years for them compared to the three months for her.

Her face paled, when the thought of Kouga came to mind. She quickly screwed her eyes shut and mumbled a prayer the Kami that the wolf had, during the 500 years, finally got it through his thick skull that she was not his woman. Oh please, oh please, oh _please_ let him have learned after 500 years.

Toshio smiled at her worried look, what exactly was going through her head that caused her to panic so? When talking to Sesshoumaru it only riled her up with anger and agitation? She really was like how his parents described her, fearless when in the true face of true danger, but annoyed when it came to such ridiculous matters. She opened her eyes again and saw the amused look on his face and scowled.

"Well I hope you're having a great time at my expense, you and the Kami above seem to enjoy my misery. It may be a joke to them, but I call it a life, thank you very much." she placed her hands on her hips, and looked up at him with a glare, a fire flickered in her eyes.

He held his hands up in retreat and let out a good heart felt chuckle. He couldn't wait to get to know her better, and according to Sesshoumarus orders, he'd now have that chance. He heard the stories, but to meet her in person was like a dream come true, she was a hero figure when he was growing up, a role model for him from all the great things he hear about her.

"Now why would I do that? Besides, I already spoke with your mother about the proposition Sesshoumaru has set up for you, and she thinks it's a great idea for you to get out and see the world. You spent enough time here thinking about the past, she wants to look forward to the future." he was yet again amused by the array of emotions that flickered across her eyes and face, and also how quickly her face could lose color to a ripe tomatoes flush.

"She really did? She wants me to go to where-ever Sesshoumaru is, after only two months of being home from fighting a maniac-psycho-path from trying to take over or destroy the world with the power of a jewel? She said that, really?" she really couldn't see her mother saying that after all the years she spent going back and forth and hardly spending any time with her family.

"Well, maybe not those exact words, but something along those lines, yes, she did."

"Huh." she slowly slumped down back into her seat on one of the steps, a little light headed from all that had just happened. Was she ever going to get a break in life? She had the most interesting teen years, and now after the torture of all the training and studies, she had a two months worth stay out of the three home, of actual relaxation and time to spend with her family. But now her Mama wanted to do what Sesshoumaru was telling her to do.

'Well this should be interesting.' she thought letting her head fall to rest on her propped up knees, arms hung limply at her sides til her hands dragged along the worn surface of the steps that led to the shrine and home, or the remains of home.

So, she could spend time with her Aunt in a small crowded apartment, having to look for a job that would allow her to go to school and deal with whatever family member that would most likely complain to the intrusion to their lives with her and her family around. Though that was now moot, since Kin would be taking them in.

Or~, she could go to Sesshoumaru, have room for herself, get away from Hojo, time to get things set up and adjusted for whatever he had planed for her, spend his money, hang out with others that understood where she was coming from, spend his money, and get away from Hojo.

She let out a sigh as she looked at the stone from between the gap between her knees. It seemed that the good out-weighed the bad when it came to staying with Sesshoumaru, at the moment, but would it in the long run? She let out a unladylike snort. It never did turn out good in the long run when it involved something that was more than human. Look how she and her family turned out from her fifteenth birthday.

Lifting her face to rest her chin on her knees, she scanned all that was in front of her. People, many faces, some she knew, many that were hazy in her memory, but saw them from one day to the next. She saw her three friends from through-out school standing just beyond the police tape, and furrowed her brows. Did the news spread that far so soon? A quick glance skyward showed her it was now late morning.

She stood up and dusted herself off, having been caught looking towards them and them wave frantically towards her in return, and walked off towards them, still not bothered by her current state of appearance. Smooth stone quickly gave way to rough street pavement, hands playing with the phone that was still in her hand in front of her stomach, realizing she was getting hungry. But she ignored it and took in her friends appearances.

They too were wearing their pajamas, Eri wearing a pale spaghetti strap silk top, with matching shorts, house shoes and a knitted dark blue shawl. Yuka wore and large t-shirt, some boxers, and sport sandals, while Ayumi wore a nighty that went to her knees and a light sweater, and an old pare of sneakers.

She snickered at the back of her head at the bed-raddled look, they were obviously shocked out of their beds by either the noise of the crash, or their parents that heard it on the news, only to come rushing here. She lightly shook her head, she had no doubt in her mind she didn't look any better, if not worse with Kami knows what, covering her.

Toshio watched as his aunt, the famed miko of legends, walk off to talk with some people she seemed to know. He couldn't help but smile as she made her way to them, uncaring about the others, the camera men, the reports, the medical personnel, police officers holding back the crowd, she went straight to the ones that mattered. Tall and proud, graceful, a true warrior at heart, but most importantly a protector of life in every way and to the deepest part of her very being.

He looked towards to where the pilots were being taken care of until they went to a hospital. She ran to them, against all odds, without a care to her own life to help them, to pull them out, to even heal them to a certain point he was sure of that much.

He looked back towards the top of the stairs, where black smoke was still raising, billowing, and climbing it's way to the heavens as the firefighters were battling with the flames, dirty water flowing in rivers down the steps, only to flow along the gutter and disappear into the drainage. Little bits and pieces that survived the fire floating along with it. A charged photograph here and there, papers, bits of the house, cloth and fabrics. Memories, hopes and dreams just as easily either up in smoke or drowning in the water.

He knew the others would pay for the rebuilding of the house, but not everything could be replaced by money alone, he knew that, not from personal experiences, but from common sense. Stuffing his hands into is jacket pocket, he looked towards Kagomes family, sitting away from the water, and men that were running up and down the stairs, wrapped in blankets. They looked tired, shaken up, wired. But other then that, they were fine, alive, and all thanks to his aunt.

He let out a chuckle, as he heard said miko come walking back towards him. She handed him back his cell, and he simply tucked it into a inner jacket pocket, watch her as she fiddled with the hem of her top, looking at the ground.

"What's the plan then?" she looked up at him, her blue eyes brighter from the soot on her face.

"So we changed our mind about Sesshoumarus' plan then?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, but nodded her head in reply.

"Yeah, just learned something that was a tad disturbing," she shivered as she hugged herself, trying to fend off the goosebumps from covering her entire being. "...and I figured Mama was right. All I'm doing here is moping around, not really doing anything. I either help around the shrine, or sit around the house all day. Maybe I need new scenery to get back to the old me." she offered him a smile, which he gladly returned.

He threw an arm around her shoulders, glad she was seeing the positive to all this, directed her towards her family to say good-bye. He was happy she was now willing to go along with this, other wise Sesshoumaru would have him force her, something he was told she would fight tooth and nail against.

After the good-byes were over, and promising to call when she reached her destination, Toshio once again threw an arm around her shoulders and started leading her to his car.

"So~, you didn't tell me what the plan was." her soft voice brought his eyes to look down at her, and he smiled.

"Well first, we're going to my place, get you cleaned up, get some food in you, and then buy you some new clothes. Tomorrow, we'll get all your papers done as per instructions from Uncle Sessh, and then you go to his place."

She nodded, sounded like a good plan to her, but then she realized something, out of all this, she still had yet to learn where she was going exactly. Sure she knew to Sesshoumarus' place, but where was that exactly? If he needed papers for a transfer, was it else where in the country, and if so, how far away would she be from her family?

"Hey, Toshio, where is Sesshoumaru right now anyways? I forgot to ask him." she kept her eyes down, not really caring for the answer at the moment, her stomach was protesting the early morning wake up and the long hours of nothing filling it's emptiness.

"Oh that's a surprise. Though I am shocked you didn't ask him right away, I thought he trained you to know all the facts before going into battle." a light punch to the arm was what he got in return.

"Yeah, well that was before _battle_, not moving." she stuck out her tongue, which he let out a good deep laugh at.

"That's no excuse, especially with Uncle Sessh. You should know that. Everything's a battle for him."

She nodded along with him. Her eyes bugged out when she saw what his car was. She was already the center of attention with this whole situation, now she needed to get into that thing. She eyed it like it was gonna eat her whole, it could for all she knew. There was that time where a mask almost ate her face off when she first started her quest.

"What is that?" she would not take a step closer. For one it was huge, bigger then she was used to, it looked loud and fast on top of it. It made her feel dwarfed, and she wasn't exactly standing next to it.

"Oh that? It's my baby!" he cooed and petted the monstrous thing before her like it was a living and temperamental child that needed constant love and attention, which she didn't doubt for a second.

"Baby? That's a little big for a baby, I'd say monster really." she mumbled under her breath.

"She's a Ford F-350 dually. She has 6.8 liter V10 engine that cranks out 362 hp at 4,750 rpm and 457 lb-ft at 3,750 rpm, making the kitty purr." he hugged whatever his arms could reach around, it dwarfed even him somewhat. It's dark red and silver paint job shining in the sun, large black tire that looked well used, to her eyes at least, a few scrapes, dents and dirt patches decorated the body, telling her he drove it a lot.

"Is that thing even legal in Tokyo, let alone Japan?" her eyes were still wide, as he stepped away to guide her to the passenger door, opening it and helping her in.

The inside was just a big as the body outside. She brought up her feet and set them on the edge of her seat, wrapping her arms around her legs so she could rest her chin on her raised knees. Her eyes followed Toshio, as he closed her door and walked around to the drivers side and climbed in.

He sat down, set the key into the ignition, and turned the engines on, it roared to life, only to hum as the giant sat in waiting for Toshio to drive. The vibrations caused her eyes to widen once again, the seat felt somewhat warmer then before, and in felt like she was being rocked in a warm chair, and the exhaustion crashed down on her like a ton, causing her to let out a wide yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap, it'll be a while till we get to my place, now that morning traffic is setting in."

She nodded her head at let it rest against the cool window, her eyes already falling close, she didn't bother with the seat belt, even though she knew better. The rocking grew, though still gentle, as Toshio drove away from the curb, from the people, her family, the black smoke and stifling toxins in the air.

She took one last look before they turned, the feeling she got from the helicopter and ignored growing weaker the farther they went. It was familiar, but dark, and also felt foreign in a way, like something unknown was added to it, her body shook with dread.

"So you felt it too then." it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah, so that accident wasn't an accident then. It was caused by someone or some_thing_. Will my family be ok?" her voice was quiet and wavered with uncertainty, making her sound just as fragile and weak as she looked curled up in her seat.

"They'll be fine, nothing will happen to them with all those people present. Kin will be along shortly to pick them up, and they'll be safer then before holed up at his place. In the mean time, take that nap, I'll wake you up when we get there." a warm hand rested on her shoulder, a slight squeeze reassured her to trust him.

Grey eyes watched the whole scene from the safety of an old trees boughs. It's presence going unnoticed, pleasing the watcher immensely. They watched through the borrowed gray eyes, glad that everything was going so well, soon the prizes would meet one another and then...then they simply had to reach out and pluck them like ripe fruit, just sitting there for the waiting. They would tell the others of this advancement, they too would be pleased to know of this. The owner of the gray eyes strayed to the family that was sitting a the bottom of the stairs, watching as a kitsune youkai stepped up to them, and quickly ushered them into a vehicle, and followed after them. It was always good to have leverage against this one prize, they had learned that early on with every encounter with the young miko.

Soon, very soon, they could take action.


	3. Chapter 3

To Kagome's horror and surprise, she found herself in America after a week of spending time with Toshio, who turned out to be Ayame and Kouga's cub, to which she hugged and thanked him for such great news. She told him he was practically her favorite, after Shippo of course, but he was the embodiment of how her fears about the head strong ookami had finally learned or gotten over her and moved on. And now that she thought about it, he did look like a handsome mix of the two. He had dark brown hair, or maybe it was dark red, nearing on black. His skin was just as tanned as she remembered theirs, his build was very much like Kouga's, but had Ayames' slight feminine touch to it. His eyes were what threw her off though, they were neither Kouga's electric blue or Ayame's emerald green but rather a chocolate brown, but then he told her it was an enchantment to hide his demonic traits.

She had giggled when he told her the stories that Ayame had passed on to him, and now him to her. It seemed Kouga had learned real quick about his feelings and remembered his promise to the ookami demoness, only to have to work for it for the better half of a century to get back in her good graces. Well he had it coming, but apparently it was worth it, 20 cubs worth it if she counted all his brothers and sisters correctly.

But that was then and now was... she didn't know what now was in all honesty. Really, how could she begin to understand what now was, and how to even begin to understand what went through the demon Lords head. She didn't even want to fathom what went through there, she was sure she would need psychological help afterward if she got a mere glimpse of that. But a little forewarning wouldn't hurt none either, then she wouldn't be standing around with a rather idiotic look on her face, like now for instance.

What she understood from the call she had received from Sesshoumaru, she would be staying _with_ him, but here she stood _next_ to him outside of, what appeared to be campus dorms that were _near_ to where he lived. Her mouth was slightly slack jawed, her eyes wide from behind her glasses, her carry on bag (no~ not her old yellow school bag, it died, the Kami rest it's school bag soul) was barely hanging from her shoulder, squished to her side by her arm. All she needed now was a lone cricket in the background and one of those tumbleweeds that were so popular in those old western movies to tumble about in front of them.

Her suitcases of new clothing she had gotten back in Japan stood just off to the side. Toshio keeping a rather good eye on them, and chuckling at the whole situation, while holding Kagome's long light gray sweater in his arms. He was trying not to appear to obvious with his, entertainment, that seemed to be a constant with Kagome and Sesshoumaru's interaction with one another.

If at all possible, it was quiet on the campus grounds, no nature sounds, people bustling about, background of the city they were in, just a innocently bright shining sun, and a warm breeze. It rustled with the few free strands of her hair that escaped her two low messy buns, and the hem of her coral long shirt. Her black leggings, felt oddly too much in this heat, at least she was wearing simple black and pinkish ballerinas, but she knew it would have been chilly while flying, like the last two trips she had that needed a plane. Both of which were to China to visit family when she was but a child, but that really didn't have anything to do her current situation.

Her carry on finally fell to the ground, her arm having gone lax on supporting it, it landed with a rumpled thump. She peeked at the demon Lord who stood to her left from the corner of her eyes. It was official, he had lost his mind. She knew something was off when she was still time hopping and he just appeared that one day on her front door in the present, offering her better schooling. Well it was more like ordering, but he put it _politely_ which was a sign of mental problems, in her minds eye.

"_You know, when we were on the phone and I was still in Japan, you said I would be staying _with_ you. Not _near_ you. Me staying here does just that, you do know that, right?_" she wasn't to sure if he was losing it in his old age, he was close to a 1000 years old if not older. Her Jii-chan was only 60 plus and he was throwing useless sutras at everything when she had just left, and shouting 'demon begone' to all the police and firefighters. So Sesshoumaru's age _must_ be catching up with him, right?

"_This is kinda the opposite of staying with someone, this is merely sending me away. Don't tell me you're paranoid that a plane will crash into your home now?_" she still wanted to ask if he lost it, but knew better. A sane Sesshoumaru would put her in a dojo for months, and a not so sane Sesshoumaru, well~ she didn't know what a insane Sesshoumaru would do, and thankfully her mind came up blank.

"_This is where you will be attending for your studies. And there will be personnel watching you around the clock._" he knew she went from dumbfounded to shock to anger, and he knew her thoughts of having constant eyes on her person, the boy Hojo ended up getting a restraining order during the week she had before she came here, and then there were the countless enemies from the past that was still fresh in her history compared to his. "_Their aura's and any form of ki will be concealed, so do not attempt to seek them out. They will come to you in times of trouble._"

With that he started forward, a briefcase with her files and papers in hand, and leaving a fuming miko behind him, he smirked when he could feel her ki brush up against him in warning, her anger was barely in check it would seem. It was always so easy to rile her up, but it was so fun. The group she traveled with rubbed on her as she was growing and training, as did those she had bonded with, so her reactions were always interesting to witness.

Kagome huffed and stomped her foot lightly as she grabbed her carry on, a suitcase and followed the arrogant ass to only he knew where. She glared at Toshio over her shoulder as he let out a chuckle, he may be her knight in shining armor when it came to Kouga, but he was cutting it close to showing how much he enjoyed her misery, or stupid moments like this one.

"_Did you know about all of this?_" she waved her free hand around in the air, meaning to the whole situation she was now in. He merely shook his head, a smirk still on his face, his answer caused her to scowl. Males, how typical of them.

"_No, I too am surprised he arranged something like this_." her other suitcase in his hand, rolling after him as he walked beside his aunt. He took in his surroundings. The buildings were well kept, the brick walls and the older architecture of the colonial style fit wonderfully with the landscaping, creating a rather composed, moderate, and peaceful look and feeling. It also screamed that this was a place of wisdom and learning.

Coming through a stone archway that led towards one of the dorms, Kagome couldn't deny that, yes it was rather beautiful here, but so was her home, and this place felt, not foreign, but something that missing. Like the presence of the Goshinboku, hmmm, perhaps when no one was looking or around, she could find a tree and start cleansing and purifying it while also adding a bit of her miko ki to it. It wouldn't be the same, but it could help her from being so far away from home, and help give her some peace of mind.

They were following the demon Lord through hallways and up stairs, till a familiar and yet foreign feeling washed over Kagome once again. She looked up and scanned the area with her ki to try and pin point the exact location of the foreign... energy was as close as she could put it, was coming from. There seemed to be two locations, one was stronger, meaning that who- or whatever was near here and often and the other was weakening, meaning the creator of the similar energy had long since gone. She was glad she might only have to deal with one, she hated running blind into things, it could lead to deadly situations, something she learned that quickly from the past.

Sesshoumaru watched his pack member, who he viewed as a younger sister in a way, closely. She seemed on edge when they got to the floor they were on, he too felt it, as he was sure as did Toshio. He had his suspicions, but he couldn't be too sure, he was not part of _this_ world, he like Toshio were of another, so they might not really pay as much attention to what went on in the world around them unless otherwise. But the same could not be said for the miko, she literally had a foot in both worlds, human and other.

He stopped in front of where his pack would be staying. He was the one that put her here, though he wasn't to happy with that idea, but things needed to be done, and to do so, she was needed here the most. It left her open, something that he hated, it would weaken her, and in turn, it would weaken him. She was truly the last of her kind, but due to the bonding, she was even more then that of her kind. She truly was a special creature of existence, to open arms to what was once considered her natural enemy, to want too do so willingly and openly. He was proud to call her pack, but it also didn't hurt to have a scare factor in his arsenal against those who would mean him wrong in any form.

Kagome too stopped next to Sesshoumaru in front of a closed door, it was at the other end of the hall they had climbed up, having gone past the shared bathrooms, to her dismay. The dieing energy came from beyond this door, and quite frankly, she was nervous to find what was behind it. If it was her roommate, she was out of there, regardless of Sesshoumarus plans for her.

He nodded his head towards the door, indicating for her to open it herself, which she did, feeling a jolt of weak foreign energy shoot through her hand, up her arm and fill her entire being, and not in the warm-cuddly-fuzzy-wuzzy good kind of way either. She turned the handle and pushed the door inwards, noting right away the semi empty room. Some furniture stood about, others seemed to be in a bit of disarray, like someone wanted out, and quickly. Great, she inherited a haunted room, she was sure of it. But it was odd to see a section of the room was untouched, like one of the occupants was still there, but a light lair of pollen and dust told her otherwise.

Hmm, maybe she had a roommate that was into the darker side of life and went on lots of field trips for mock gatherings and such, but the bright colors shot that idea down, dead. She stepped onto the room and took in everything around her. So one half was a mess, the other, if not a little dusty, was freaky neat and in order, like everything was snapped to a grid. It was overly creepy, stalker kind of creepy. Oh if only she knew how right she was, she would be on the first plane out of there.

Sesshoumaru and Toshio stepped in after her, also taking the room in. It would seem he would need to do some furniture shopping, as well shopping for school supplies. The still furnished side gave off weak waves of the foreign energy. Those had to go. She would not be staying with them, using them, even at this moment she had been around them for far to long to Sesshoumaru's liking. He pulled out a cell phone and called some workers to get on it and right after his secretary to get some shopping done for what Kagome would need to live here.

Trusting her instincts, Kagome moved and sat on the empty bed frame, totally ignoring the more comfy looking one. This was wonderful, she would be living in a haunted room. She could deal with that, at least she hopped it was haunted, and not radioactive, or a crime scene, or diseased. She didn't want to end up as a rumored 'walking corpse' again.

Kagome looked out the door when she heard voices coming closer from the hallway, and it seemed they were in an argument of some sort, or more like a disagreement, nothing exciting there, but still she kept her eyes trained on the door behind the two demons that stood in the room with her. Their eyes pointedly watching both her and the door, to see what had caught the mikos attention so and her reaction to it.

She felt it, as the voices came closer, like when she was a child, she would shuffle her sock clad feet when it was winter across the carpet in the living room to shock a young Souta. That static build that would make the lightest of her hairs raise up, a tingling feeling that danced across her skin. But this, this was alive as well, like any aura she had come across, although it was more, electrical and static in feeling then anything else. It felt warm with a promise of unimaginable heat, soothing and comforting is also how she could describe it, like a protector. But sadly, neither of the young men produced this strange new aura, they were merely so soaked in it that the excess just fell off them in waves.

Closing her eyes she let out a minimal amount of her ki that had been pushing and reaching since they appeared. It had been pushing against all the set restraints, barriers and shields, it didn't help that the spirits from within the Jewel wanted to get a better 'taste' of this new aura. Yes, they became present when she was reacquainted with said Jewel, it could be quite bothersome to hear random voices share their comments and inputs, oddly they were quiet with the helicopter incident, but now they couldn't, or wouldn't, shut._ UP_!

Two young men walked by her door, so involved in whatever they were talking about, that they didn't notice her at all. Her ki, the small amount she let out, latched on to them, or better said the aura that drenched them, it mingled, poked and probed, mixing to see how it would react to her, or it. She still wasn't sure if her aura and ki had a mind of their own since her training and the Jewel reemerged with her, another thing she would rather leave as is and not know the whole truth.

Though sadly, unless she actually met or was near the being that produced this aura, she wouldn't or couldn't learn all that much of anything.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized she had grabbed onto one the young men's shirt, causing them to stop in their conversation with each other and their walking to where ever it was they were going. Crap. Not good, now she had to explain herself, and take training from Sesshoumaru for lack of paying attention afterward.

Eyes wide, she immediately snatched her hand back as if burned and held it to her chest protectively. A blush bloomed across her checks, she could feel the heat if that was any indication, her heart pounded widely as she waited. The young man she had grabbed onto looked just as shocked as her, if not a little jumpy and suspicious of her.

Her hands dropped to her front and she bowed from the waist in apology.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone I once knew!" she stood up straight and managed a bashful smile, her fingers played with the hem of her long shirt. She really hoped they would buy that, or else she had some explaining to do. She really couldn't just out and say _'Hi, I grabbed you because you happen to be drenched in a strange aura. Got any interesting friends?'_ They'd think she was insane!

"N-no, no! It happens. Not that I'm saying you mistake people a lot, cause I'm sure you don't. A-and I'm not saying I know if you do or don't, cause I don't, know you that is. A-are you new here or something? Cause if you are..." a quick nudge from his friend stopped his rambling quick.

Said friend just watched on, before the nudge, the same look of surprise and suspicion on his face, but also, he seemed to be enjoying himself, like he found his new form of entertainment, or one that he hadn't seen in a long time. And all this over a open box of pizza.

She smiled fully at the young man, seems they bought it. Thank the Kami above. The voices of the spirits still kept on, their chattering away in the background. It seemed they were not satisfied with the minimal contact, they still had yet to learn if the being that created the foreign aura was a threat or not to their guardian.

Her smile started to strain as she mentally started to scream at them to shut up. It never got this bad with them, well there was that one time after she came home for good after the final battle, and they wanted to know and be known to her world, well sort of, she still didn't know or understand that moment, really she didn't want to. But let's just say some, unsavory, words were exchanged between them and Sesshoumaru about their request, all through her no less.

That was before Sesshoumaru moved, to the US it would seem to her annoyance. She let an unwanted shiver run down her spine at the memory of the results at that confrontation...well~ she'd rather not go there.

"Hello? You ok? Anybody home?" a hand waving to close to her face for comfort brought her out of her thoughts and back to the real world. It seemed her 'conversation' with the spirits went a little longer then she thought, a quick scowl and a quick mental reminder to the spirits, they would pick the topic up later.

"Huh, yeah. Sorry about that. Jet-leg, must be catching up to me." she rubbed her temples to try and save off the headache she felt creeping up on her. They didn't take her 'friendly advice' to shut up it seemed and retaliated in full, the spirits that is.

"Jet-leg huh? So your not from around here?" pizza guy asked, well as best he could around a mouth full of pizza.

She furrowed her brows before raising one in his direction, what was it with her and meeting guys that seemed to have a lack in table manners?

"Yeah~, I'm from Japan. Tokyo actually." she took half a step back when it seemed she gave the guy the Holy Grail of information, that or perhaps he had ingested half a pound of sugar before, he was eating a large pizza at 10 in the morning. With men and their eating habits, she would never know.

"Tokyo? You mean as in samurai, and ninja Tokyo? Awesome electronics and, and some of the greatest car and motorcycle brand names Tokyo?" he seemed eager for answers from her, and she didn't know how to answer him really. But she really didn't get a chance in sideways when he seemed to lean in closer to get a better look at her, she leaned back in return.

"Hey now, now that I think about it, you kinda look like that girl from the news. Something about a military helicopter crash landing into a church, temple home thingy back in Tokyo. Man, that was something, she not only manage to save her family, but _also_ the two pilots from the crash, talk about awesome!" his eyes took on this light, it was a mix between, someone looking up to a hero, and Hojo. It creeped her out.

_'Shit, news spreads fast. I forgot how fast, not good. Please~ don't make the connection, please, please, PLEASE don't.'_ she mentally panicked at the thought that either one of them or both of them would. She hated the attention, spot light as it were, brought nothing but trouble.

"Ye-yeah~! Talk about wild!" she stuttered and twittered nervously, she snapped her fingers as a play on her words. Her smile was a little strained again, and her eyes darted back and forth between the two, hands once again playing with the hem of her long shirt.

"Yeah it was. I would love to meet her, ya know get to talk to a real live hero. Not everyday you meet one of them." his smile turned showed off white teeth, before a slice of pizza found it's way to his mouth.

"You're her aren't you?" her head whipped towards the one she had grabbed onto early.

"Huh?" she really hadn't been paying all that much attention, neither was his friend it seemed, and her smart reply could only show for that.

"You're her. The girl that saved those two pilots and family from the crash. You're her, aren't you." the first time that she missed was a question, this was a statement, a dare to prove him wrong, which she couldn't really...or perhaps she could.

"How do you figure? Because I said I was from Tokyo? There are a lot of people here from Japan, and many of them could be from Tokyo. It is a very populated city in Japan." she didn't deny nor acknowledge that it was her that saved those two pilots, even though it was her that did save them, but did they really need to know that?

"No, you are her, they showed a picture, and lets just say blue eyes on an Asian girl is not all that common." she was shocked to say the least, where was the jumpy, stuttering young man from before.

She sighed as she let her head drop, she'd been caught, she gave a light scowl before she was once again all smiles, if not bashful, and rubbed the back of her neck as she looked up to them.

"Yeah, I'm her, but please~ don't tell anyone. I had enough trouble with the news and all other kinds of crazies during the last week, I don't need that now, not when I'm trying to start school. So let's keep this a secret. Please?" she clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back onto her heels, the ever so classical move female students would use to look 'innocent'. It looked to be working, she gave them one of her million dollar smiles to seal the deal.

"Uh, sure. Whatever you ask." there he was, the innocent stuttering young man.

"Kagome! It's time to go, you'll be spending the night with me until your things are moved in and ready." Sesshoumarus voice calling her to caused her to whirl around and stare at him, he hardly ever used her name.

"Hai~!" she called in a sing song way, and gave him a quick wave. She turned back to the two young men, smile still in place.

"Well it seems I've got to get going now, but it was nice to meet you. Oh! I didn't get you names, mines Kagome by the way." she smiled at them.

"Uh, Sam, and that's Leo." he nodded his head towards the one still eating pizza, he sure could eat a lot. Said person gave a quick wave, his hand holding a slice of pizza, and a nod of his head, chewing whatever he had in his mouth. She nodded to both of them in return.

"Well like I said, it was nice to meet you both, perhaps I'll see you around sometime." and with that she walked towards Toshio and Sesshoumaru, while giving the two young men, Sam and Leo, a backwards wave over her shoulder.

She raised a brow towards the look she was getting from Sesshoumaru.

"_What?"_ Sesshoumaru quirked a brow as she returned to their sides, obviously questioning what her move was all about, she rolled her eyes before giving him his answer.

"_All I can tell you is that they,"_ she discreetly directed to the two young men still standing in the hall_"...are not the producers of the strange aura. Though they are heavily drenched in it, and it feels a lot more, _nicer_, then the one that's in my new dorm room."_ she huffed slightly as she crossed her arms, they started to walk back towards the stairwell so they could do whatever it was that Sesshoumaru had planned for them.

While they were walking, said youkai handed they young woman at his side a sheet of paper. Without a thought, or sound, she took it and read it over. She hummed when she realized it was the classes she would be taking while she was in the country. It seemed Sesshoumaru knew what she was taking back in Japan, and made arrangements so that she could take them here, she smiled. That is, until she saw the extra classes he added for her.

"_Sesshoumaru, why would I need maths and science? I very much hated those subjects back home, and was failing them due to my, situation. You are aware of that." _she looked up at the youkai lord, her outer appearance was calm, but inside she was slightly confused.

"_You were well enough with these studies under the tutoring that I was able to supply you with back in Japan, why not simply continue them here and now when you have the opportunities. Besides, I'll not have you get lazy simply because it is a subject matter you would rather not approach."_ with that said, he walked ahead of Kagome and Toshio. Said young woman simply looked from the retreating back of the Western Lord, to her class list, back up to the lords back , only to look one last time to the simple innocent piece of paper in her hands before she flung herself onto Toshio.

"_Toshio~, do something! Save me from the nightmares yet to come because of math!"_ she whined into his side as she spat out the subject of her disdain. And it was true, she remembered the weird and twisted dreams she had of math which often times involved Naraku in them, she shivered at the remembrance of one that involved the Pythagoras theory. It was pure hell, and she had been there, twice. Well if one were to get technical on it, she was merely in the fiery doorway to hell, but it was close enough, and it was still hell.

"_And how am I to do that?"_ he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smirked at her form and continued to walk after his Uncle, simply dragging the disgruntled miko with him.

"_You did it when you told me who your parents were...are, I mean. So you can do it with math as well!"_ her voice was muffled as she spoke into his side and clung to him, letting him treat his 'Aunt' like a child. It felt nice to be treated like a child every once in a while, she really didn't get a chance after Souta was born and their father died shortly after. She was just starting to have a normal life, not needing to help with raising Souta with Mama, help out with taking care of the shrine with Jii-chan and what-not, and hang out with her friends and such, all till she turned fifteen that is. Then it was back to duties and jobs, taking care of others, and a whole lot of other things that shouldn't have been asked of a teenager, but she did it all in stride, just like she was raised to.

She smiled when she felt Toshio give her gentle squeeze, to which she returned with one of her own.

"_I'm sure you can over come any form of problems that involve math. And think of it this way, you don't have to jump across time anymore, so that means you can worry about things one your age can worry about."_ his voice was calm and soothing, with a hint of playfulness behind it, she could hear his smile.

She smiled herself and pulled back enough to look at him, still being dragged.

"_Listen to you, consoling your 'Aunt' when it should be the other way around. Whose child are you really? 'Cause last I remember, Ayame was, more like a high school girl then I was, and Kouga~ yeah I'll leave it at that.. And I mean nothing against them, but they had no problem showing their feelings...when it involved me. But enough of the past, time to think of the future." _ with that said, she stood up, moved so she had an arm looped with his and walked after Sesshoumaru.

The two young men watched as, Kagome as she called herself, walk off with two men.

"You don't think she'll turn into another Alice, do you?" the slightly taller of the two was now flatening and rolling, as best as possible, the now empty pizza box, though his eyes were now looking towards the empty spot at the end of the hall.

Sam shivered with disgust as memories flashed of the so called 'Pretender', and the trouble it caused him. She, or he meant it, was a sure sign that he would never really have a normal life, something he had so been looking forward too just a few weeks prior.

"I don't know, but I think we should let the others know." he shrugged the strap of his book bag into a more comfortable position on his shoulder. Turning he made his way down to the other end of the hall to the stairwell that was closest to his first car and good friend.

"Aww, come one man, you really want to get her involved in this? I mean really, she just lost her home, and moved all the way here..." he trailed off as if he tried to convince his friend of all the things she already went through, based on the news alone, that she didn't need to be dragged into the whole Autobots vs. Decepdicons war.

"No I don't, but don't you find it odd that an American helicopter would just happen to fly over to Japan to crash into her home like that? It turns out that was a two man team that was meant to watch the clean up back in Egypt. Now how did they end up in Tokyo?" Sam didn't bother to look towards Leo as they walked down the steps and out the door.

An ever so familiar yellow camaro with black racing strips sat parked in the students lot, and the two of them walked towards it.

Leo, having now long since thrown out the pizza box, followed his friend. He nodded as he went over what was told to him. It was odd, why would they be there when they were meant to be half way around the world, and why her home. Leo looked over the lot and spotted her and the two men she was with enter a car and drive off.

"You know, if we tell them, they are going to want to ask her all sorts of questions, she will most likely not have the answers too. She'll be scared out of her mind, I know I was."

Sam just nodded as he got in and sat behind the wheel of the car, Leo following suite into the passenger side, and just sat there for a minute, Sam going over what Leo said. It would most likely end up with a dead end asking her all these questions, getting her involved, scarring her and what else that they could do to her, by merely needing to know if she knew what was going on.

"Fine, I think it would be best if we just kept an eye one her. But it would be best to learn all we can on what happened in Tokyo. 'Cause that doesn't sound like something a Decepticon would do, but if it is, we really need to keep an eye out for stuff like that."

"So we picking Mikaela up first?"

"Yeah, it would be best if she had a heads up too."

With that the camaro's engine roared to life and drove out of the lot, going in the opposite direction that which Sesshoumaru directed his driver to take. Neither party knowing how to engage with the other without giving too much away if either of their theories were wrong about the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was grateful for the silence as they drove to Mikaelas new apartment, it aloud him time to think things through and how to go about things, now that it seemed Kagome was involved.

Just from the few minutes with her, he could tell she was a nice, more likely a great person to get to know, and he didn't want to drag her down into the whole 'Autobots vs. Decepticons' war that he was involved with. Mikaela and Leo were involved by merely knowing him, he didn't want to others to get their lives screwed up because of such reasons.

Leo was his roommate, and because he and Mikaela opened the door at the wrong time, or right time depending on how he looked at it, was pulled into it.

It was a world where he was constantly looking over his shoulder, making sure that a police cruiser was truly just that and not a battle robot in disguise. It was a world were one had to know secret government agents and soldiers on terms such as comrades, someone who you fought along with, not a neighbor or family who brought back tales of war. All because his first car and friend was and still is an alien that hid in his garage.

Now, she might get involved because a helicopter part of the clean up crew in Egypt crashed into her home. It wasn't her fault, but if she were pulled into all of this, she would be questioned on all that she knew on something that was kept secret from the public of the whole world.

He furrowed his brows at his last thought. It really wasn't kept secret, well not since the Fallen did that world hack and broadcast looking from him. Luckily a world wide panic didn't ensue, most likely they thought it was a hoax, though Egypt was a little harder to ignore and explain to the masses. He really just hoped they didn't pull the 'movie in the making' crap, that was just lame.

The world outside the windows blurred by into familiar patterns as they drove on by. She moved to be closer to him after his near, permanent , death and a friend of her fathers offered her a job at his garage. So if he couldn't find her home, then they'd have to go there instead, but seeing as her place was closer, they'd go there first.

All he had to do now was figure out how to explain Kagome and his request. He knew if he did they would put someone out there to watch over her, to really make sure if she was a friend or foe. Seeing as Bumble-Bee couldn't watch over Sam, Leo and now Kagome all at once, it was all of a question of who.

He knew it, deep down, he would feel safer if she was under their watch, now that they all knew the Decepticons could look like humans, 'Pretenders', as the other Autobots called them. Unless they came anywhere near an Autobot, there was no real way how to differentiate a Pretender to a human. A very a dangerous situation to be in for them.

It wasn't that he didn't truly believe her not to be human or didn't trust her, it was just a precaution on his and their part. Alice didn't act very human if he really thought about it, didn't show signs any real indications that she was alive. But Kagome did. She stuttered when they first met, reacted as a 'human' would and should in the situation she put herself in, she blushed which showed that she had blood running through her veins.

He remembered the incident Bee had caused when Alice got in for a ride back to the dorms from that one party. After he had braked all of a sudden, Alice didn't show and discoloration, or blood from the sudden hit in the face.

Sam turned onto the street Mikaela lived on, it was a nice little neighborhood, and her place just as nice meant for two. A small something the government decided to gift her with, for her silence and continued cooperation on working with them and the Autobots. It was a very rare thing the government would give them in return for what they were doing.

Pulling up to the curb, he quickly got out and walked up to the front glass doors and rang the bell to her flat. His eyes shifted all over the place, and he moved from foot to foot. An old woman walked by with a small dog, he gave a half attempt at a smile and a small nod of his head in greeting. The old woman just gave him an odd look as he continued to shift and his eyes darting a bit.

He slightly jumped when out of no where, a static noise broke out and a 'Yeah?' followed afterward.

"Hey, it's me. We gotta go talk to the...others, something came up." he could hear static before her reply, along with that damn newly transferred Autobot in the background when she answered. He scowled, he really didn't like that little, worshiper, so to speak.

"I'll be right down, give me a minute." with that he stood once again alone on the curb. He looked over to Leo and Bee, Leo was hanging out to window with his arms crossed.

"Well?"

"She'll be down in a minute." Leo nodded, and Sam went over how to explain the situation to the others. Was she a threat? After Alice, he wasn't taking any chances as he already thought before hand.

He looked back to the glass doors, and saw Mikaela bounding down the steps. She wore a pair of faded red pumps, ripped skinny jeans, a graphic T-shirt and a large bag that held Wheelie. The bag swung at each step she took, and the small Autobot clutched to the edges to keep from being jostled about to much.

She smiled when she finally made to the floor and saw his face. When she opened the door she went to him, he knew he had a goofy smile on his face, but with her, he always did. She stepped up to him, and wrapped her free arm around him and gave him a kiss.

"Hands off fleshy! The Warrior Goddess is mine!" he felt Wheelies hands try and push him away, though he waited till the kiss was done before he took a step back and looked down at the stupid little Autobot with a scowl.

"I was here first, she was mine first, so back off."

"Honestly Sam, do you have to pout every time you see him?"

"I don't pout." he heard Leo snort behind him and Bee talk through the radio. "Whatever, let's go." he took her hand and started to lead her to Bee. "Leo, in the back."

Leo was about to protest until the door opened itself, or by Bee he should say, causing Leo suddenly fall forward. He barely caught himself on the door frame before he kissed pavement. He grumbled as he got out and pushed the seat forward and climbed into the back.

Mikaela pushed the seat back and slid into the seat herself, placing her bag and Wheelie onto her lap before closing the door. Wheelie settled into a more comfortable position, meaning even closer to her and trying to keep as much contact with her as possible.

Sam walked around the front and climbed into his own seat closing the door behind him and placed the key into the ignition. Even though the key wasn't needed, he did the whole process. He remembered how after finding out that his first car was in fact a living alien from another world, and after all the excitement was said and done and his brain took it all in, it felt really odd to go through this simple act of starting up his car.

They were once again on the road, this time was towards the base where the other Autobots were stationed. Now while it was quiet, he went over on how to tell them about Kagome, again. He didn't want to her sound like she was some animal waiting to pounce, but he didn't want it to be left alone either, so he was left in a stand still about the girl.

"Hey Mikaela, remember the news about that incident in Tokyo? About the helicopter crashing into a home or something." he gave a quick glance her way, scowling once again as he saw Wheelie petting her hair.

"Yeah, I heard something about it, why?" she answered, a small smirk as she saw the jealous scowl on his face.

"Well the girl who saved the pilots, well she's here, going to our school." he noticed the slight stiffening in Mikaela, he could only guess she was remembering Alice, and the incident she walked in with the two of them. A shiver of disgust went through him, he still preferred to try and not to think about it.

"Really. So what's the deal with her and us then?"

"The pilots were from a clean up crew to Egypt." Sam explained, and Mikaela nodded.

"So, what's she doing here?"

"Family's here I guess."

"Yeah, well, she was hot." Leo muttered in on the conversation. "What? She was!" he threw himself into the back seat when he got 'the look' from both of them, the small Autobot quirked up a bit before going back to hair worshiping. A little creepy if you asked him.

"Well besides the point, we got to tell the others about her. She may or may not know some thing about all this. If not, well she could be a target, who knows. Let's just hope it's a fluke. A freak accident." Sam gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"Alright, let's go to them and see what they make of this and what to do." with that said, it was a somewhat quiet ride to the base, whatever conversation there was, was light and more carefree.

About an hour later they finally arrived at their destination, people and personnel along with transports, practically anything that could be found on a military base was found here. But they headed towards one of the larger hangers where they all knew the rest of the Autobots stayed.

Bee took them up to the entrance before they all climbed out, and while Mikaela was setting Wheelie on the pavement Bee transformed, Leo still looked on in awe couldn't get over the fact just yet they all just came here inside the alien.

Sam, Mikaela and Leo walked into the hanger, they could see Major Lennox talking with Sergeant Epps and Optimus about the pilots back in Tokyo. They could hear that they were coming home soon.

"They'll go through an evaluation when they get back, but other then that, they're good to go."

"That is good to hear. They are good men, it'll be good to have them back."

Simmons was leaning against a nearby table, talking to one of the Autobots, Ratchet. One of the few Autobots, besides Ironhide and sadly enough Skids, once or twice, were the only ones he really talked to. He looked over to the entrance and saw them and gave a slight...sneer of distaste.

Every time that kid walked in, something went wrong. First time around, he lost his job and ended up working for his mother in a butchers shop and trying to hold onto his glory in her basement. Second time around he almost got eaten, but he'd have to admit he got this job which was better. But still, him coming around was never a good sign, always had the end of the world type of news following him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Scooby Gang. What did you do this time kiddies?"

"Why is it we have to have done something every time we come around?" Mikaela asked, she was tired of his bullshit sarcastic attitude around them.

"Shall we take a quick look into your histories, former criminal?" she narrowed her eyes at him, he followed suite and then straightened his stance. "First, the boyfriend of yours aided illegal aliens on US soil, while also carelessly tossing about vital information and an extreme power source. Second, said boyfriend destroyed said power source to 'kill' the enemy. After which brought more allies and more enemies in the form of aliens. Sadly the enemy wasn't dead. No your boyfriend merely put him into a comatose like state, while he himself gained alien knowledge through a shard of the power source, which I remind you is also alien."

"This is so not looking good for you bro." Leo leaned closer to Sam, whom merely gave a light scowl in return.

"Want me to continue?" Simmons asked with that tone he seemed to love to use whenever Mikaela was around.

"Ya, you forgot the fact he saved the world not once, but twice now. And all by aiding 'illegal aliens' that were trespassing on US soil." she raised a brow and smirked when they heard him inhale in a hiss like breath.

"Whatever teenie-bopper. So what is it you all just had to come down here for to begin with?" he asked.

"We came to talk to Optimus and Lennox." Sam spoke up, growing again slightly nervous like he was back in high school all over again.

At that announcement said Autobot halted his conversation with said man and turned to the boy, young man, that had already done so much for him and his own along with the world. He knelt down and focused his optics solely on Sam.

Sam stepped forward, and looked up. "Something's come up."


	5. Chapter 5

Sighing for the umpteenth time that morning, Kagome felt like banging her head against her desk. Really, she did understand that everyday life needed basic math, science and whatnot, but that didn't mean she had to like it, let alone understand it. Even more so when one went into business. But ever since she was a kid all she really wanted to do was help people. Like becoming a doctor, vet or a teacher. That didn't require astral physics or whatever the man up front was talking about. And all this was thanks to her 'Aniki'.

As soon as this class was done, she was going to see if she could transfer to another class, or drop it all together. A quick glance at her class list made her grimace. Yeah dropping sounded like a very appealing idea.

Out of all the classes on the list only three were ones she had elected for when she was planning to go to collage back in Tokyo, the rest was all Sesshoumaru. And his excuse for everything she had to take, _ forced _ to take she should say, was to turn a weakness into a strength. That and those that could or should be 'slaughtered', his term not hers, should be dealt with and then left behind. Well she 'slaughtered' the shit out of math and science and all other subjects back in High School, so naturally she thought they would be left behind to rot, as it were.

She went through the list again, ignoring how crumpled it had become between yesterday and today. A few of the classes that he had chosen for her were something she could accept. Like Computer Introductions and Sciences. Well now she knew the basics on how to use one, but living in the 21st century, more then the simplistic basics were needed. Sciences, which included Biology, Physics and Chemistry, were also something else she was somewhat ok with. Save the physics. Cause physics dealt with formulas, formulas meant numbers and numbers were math. How she loathed math. Math. Her mind cringed at that subject. Nothing more was needed to be thought or said.

History, although she actually lived a part of history, she had become greedy with learning about other eras of other countries. Literature. It was something to do. After taking up keeping a journal, along with Miroku, she wanted to share what happened from all perspectives of what happened in the past near five years of her life. And last but not least, Mythology. Or Folklore. Same diff.

Resting her chin in her free hand, she would look into something that would offer her a more physical aspect to work with. She really didn't want Sesshoumaru on her ass about her getting soft or lazy. Even during the six months in the past after Naraku's defeat, he had her training for a few hours every day.

Tucking the list away, she looked forward again. The teacher was, creepy. Probably thought he was a suave romantic or something. The reason why she moved to sit away from the front. She had arrived a little early, only to see the first two center rows dominated by young woman in short skirts. At first she had thought she had entered the wrong class, cause as far as she remembered, girls didn't tend to sit front row center for science. So she asked out loud.

He answered. Dressed like he was a brainy version of Vincent Price, or someone of the like, acting like he was some sort of gift from god to the female population. He didn't really do anything, per say, but the hints or innuendos were there, loud and clear. She learned more then spiritual training from Miroku, sadly.

After a quick introduction, sh moved a bit to the back, not to far as to be noticeable, but enough to get away from him and his fan club. A shiver ran through her. Fan groupies, well girls to be specific, were terrifying. She had her own, before everything started, trying to either date her from the male end of her group and the girls trying to get her with the most popular boy, with her three best friends elected to do the task. And those that didn't want either, set up a small 'shrine' in her honor.

Yes, fan clubs were a scary thing indeed. And a topic left alone at best.

Scanning the classroom, she really felt like dropping the class, or at least hopefully, she prayed, there was another teacher that taught this class. Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted two familiar faces. As inconspicuously as possible she turned back to face the front. Wait, that was a lie, she turned to her book to start leafing through it.

She missed home. Waking up to her Mama's home cooking and kind nature, Jii-chans crazy stories that never ended going on in the background, and Souta's excited explanations of his latest pranks and adventures with his friends.. Normality. The simplistic of an everyday life, where fairy tales didn't come to life and try to kill her.

She vaguely wondered if Snow White or Cinderella had such problems she did. She mentally snorted. They had their fairy Godmother or happy dwarfs to watch over them. She, herself, was stuck with a prick that liked to compare her to a living pot that stole half her soul and the souls of recently dead women to continue her, it's, existence. But still, Kikyo could do no wrong in his eyes. Personally, she got the crappy end of that stick.

When was the class going to let out again?

Looking at the clock, and learning for not another half an hour, Kagome let out a quiet groan and let her head fall into her open book, finally. The only interesting thing about today was how the spirits of the Jewel more then excited to learn all they could through her. The secrets of the universe was an interesting topic for them, as it was farther then the worldly grasp they were, had been bound to for so long.

At least they were quiet while learning something. After the previous days interaction, they had been, loud and very anxious, keeping her up most of the night. A stray thought ran through her head. She was going to go crazy soon because of the voices in her head, if she hadn't already.

Sam and Leo watched as the young Japanese woman seemed to give up on the subject matter that they were being taught at the moment. He couldn't blame her, he had read the entire book within 32.6 seconds, and that book held 903 pages. So he was just as bored if not more so, since he now knew what was going to be covered.

They had, unconsciously, taken it upon themselves to watch over and out for her when in class and when the elected Autobot couldn't. So far, nothing. Nothing that could point out to her having any ulterior motives or knowledge to the Autobots or Decepticons at all. For all intents and purposes, she looked damn normal. Well, the only thing that wasn't normal about her was the fact that she was Japanese with blue eyes. That and her house was a target, or she was. As far as they knew.

After coming back from telling Optimus about the new development, they hadn't come across her since yesterday afternoon. Seems she stayed with one of the two that were with her from before. Not like she was in the dorm hallways that morning.

Perhaps they should approach her after class. Leo could break the ice with his kitten calenders. Sam still didn't see the connection between running his underground website to the calenders to fund it all. Him and now 'RoboWarrior' used their sites to do _damage control_ for any incidents. From alien robots to kittens, he couldn't and didn't want see how his roommate came up with that one.

Sam leaned deeper into his seat, appearing to be in a comfortable slouch, as he half listened to the man go one about time and space. The possibilities of time travel and the such. All this while managing to 'flirt' with the girls in the first two front rows.

He could honestly say the man wasn't all that bad, interesting even. If he could take his breakdown, that somewhat humiliated the man, and his and Leo's disappearance all in stride, then the man himself couldn't be all that bad. Right? Ok, he seemed somewhat self centered, a ladies man that seemed all too willing to teach the girls in the class, but all together, ok.

A quick glance over to, Kagome she said her name was, showed that she was more interested in in the book in front of her then their teacher. Though her eyes were glazed over, only seeming to take in half of what the pages themselves contained, her eyes either darted over some pages or slowly took in on whatever page she landed on that managed to catch her attention.

He let out a tired sigh as he looked forward again. Mikaela wasn't happy with another potential Alice, or girl was coming into the picture which meant being closer to him, but promised not to jump to any conclusions and to take things a little easy. He thinks she did at least. After his few minute death back in Egypt and her move here, things did become somewhat more easier for their relationship. There were still some bumps here and there, but he really had nothing to compare it too, relationship wise.

He just really hoped he didn't end up in a really near death awkward situation again. He had enough of those. Hell, Leo still got a few kicks about the 'Alice incident', as they now liked to call it. Looking at his roommate from the corner of his eye, showed that he was the only one paying attention to the actual lesson. Well that made one out of all three of them.

Due to the heat, despite it being mid September, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stick dew to sweat so he rubbed at the area to relieve the slight discomfort. The least they could do was open a window. Though he noticed how the girls up front were reacting to the heat proved as to why Professor Colan didn't do such an act. Was it this hot in Egypt? Funny. Her couldn't actually really remember.

Memories of Egypt made him remember how Megatron and Starscream had fled after Optimus killed the Fallen. It put him on edge, for the last week they dealt with only one Decepticon activity, but other then that, nothing. But could the accident on Kagome's home be considered and Decepticon attack?

Oh well, back on subject.

The first time, the Decepticon was, out of commission, they had all thought he was dead so they had no reason to worry. But this time he had time to plan and had friends to back him up. Ones that weren't there the first time around. Just how many more were out there? He was starting to think they were becoming out numbered.

Not only that, it seemed Megatron was also planning something or was he simply bidding his time? Sitting around and having to wait for the enemy to make the first move was unnerving, it put him on edge.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed how everyone around him was packing up and getting ready to leave. Following suite, he then glanced up at Leo.

"Should we, you know..." he furrowed his brows for a second but followed to where Leo nodded his head to. Kagome, who was also in the middle of packing her things so she could leave.

Nodding his head, he let out a quiet 'yeah' and slung his book bag over his shoulder. Stepping out into the aisle, so others could get out and go by, but both kept and ever watchful eye on the girl.

"Don't forget, we gotta be careful." Leo leaned down a bit so he could whisper to Sam. "Don't know what she'll do. Let's just hope she can't do the freaky tongue thing." he hissed out, wearing a rather cheeky grin.

Sam shot him a glare, which only caused Leo's grin to grow. Yeah, this was exactly what Leo did whenever he got the chance to.

"Whatever, let's just go." his friend nodded his head before looking towards where the girl was, which was making her way out through the doors.

"HEY! Kag...Kag..." Leo could be a real embarrassment at times, but it got said girls attention. She turned around quickly looked over the diminishing crowd still by the desks before her eyes fell on them. She raised a brow and pointed to herself, making sure it was her they really wanted.

"Yeah you! Could you hang on a sec?" Leo didn't bother to wait for a reply as they made their way their to her. They saw as she stepped to the side to let the others by, all but one girl did so. She approached Kagome, not looking very pleased at the moment. She whispered something, they could hear the hissing anger of her words become clearer as they got closer.

Kagome's face looked confused before turning to shock and then anger. Seems whatever the girl just told her pissed her off, and Sam didn't miss the quick glance she shot their way, causing him to slow his step. Kagome leaned in closer to the girl, who seemed to wear a smug and satisfied grin, only it was wiped off her face with whatever Kagome said in return. The girl jutted her chin up, looking down her nose at Kagome before storming out of the classroom. All eyes of those still left in the room watched, curious as to what just happened.

"What was that all about?" Leo asked as they finally made it to her side. She merely looked at them with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh nothing important." once again starting for the door.

"Aw come on~. Don't be like that. What happened?"

She turned to look at them, really look, back and forth from one to the other. Her eyes narrowed just a tad, as if she were trying to decide whether or not she should share what had happened mere seconds ago with them. Sam stiffened slightly when a nervous look overcame her face, only for her to quickly spin about and head for the door. Leaving both the classroom and them both, somewhat lost and wondering what went on in that head of hers.

"Hey! Wait up!" Leo and him jogged to catch up with her. Surprisingly, she was quite fast despite how small she was.

"Do you _really~_ want to know?" her voice was low, as if she didn't want to talk about the subject.

"Please?"

"Well, the girl just... she told me it would be in my best interests to stay away from the two of you."

That was it? There had to be more to it then that.

"Oh? Why would she say that?" this was the first time Sam spoke to her since yesterday.

"Well..." she nibbled on her bottom lip, silent for a few moments. "You, " she pointed to Leo. " she said you were some sort of weird computer freak. One who liked to obsess over aliens and kitten calenders, along with her old roommate. Alice, I believe she said her name was."

Ah, that's were she came into the picture. She had apparently spazzed out and moved to a new dorm or something. Well that's what some of the other guys said. Not that he could blame her.

"And you." huh oh, that sounded to final for his liking. "Well, she said for you... is it true you had some sort of breakdown first day?" well, that was quick and straight to the point.

He turned his head away. It wasn't that far off, but it's not like he could come out and say, _ yeah a piece of alien technology zapped my brain with alien history and information and it tried to break out after reading a whole 900 paged book in 30 seconds._ Yeah, that would go over so well. She'd end up running away or laugh her head off while saying he needed professional help.

She took his silence and the turn of his head as a yes.

"And~" there was more? The girl was a fast talker, if she could explain all this in between the time she went up to Kagome and they arrived. "then she mentioned how you both somehow_ corrupted _ her roommate to turn into a psycho so she could and would shoot the place up. Or something along those lines. And when all was said and done, said roommate disappeared from the face of the earth. Never to be heard from again."

They both turned to her when she let out a tired sigh, looking far more tired at that moment then just seconds ago.

"But then again, I never was one that listened to rumors before. And if there is something being said, I always go to the source. Sorry if I came off as... blunt." again she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really seem to care. Any other person would be wary to go near them after hearing such things, most did actually.

"Not only that, but some of the other girls in the dorm mentions some really interesting things when I went to pick up my books before class. Turns out Alice, had some major thing for you Sam, even after the fact she learned you had a girlfriend. She went kinda nuts whenever your name came up, or so I'm told."

So it wasn't just whenever he was around that the 'Pretender' acted oddly. Interesting, this may just prove to be useful information. If the look Leo gave him, he thought so too. Now they had somewhat of something to go off by when and Autobot wasn't around to help figure out if a person was just that or a 'Pretender'.

"So you're not on for rumors huh?"

"Nah, rumors, gossip and the such just isn't my thing. Used to be the butt end of most of them back home."

"Wanna share?"

"Not really, no." Sam was sure the look she gave Leo was one that was causing him to pout. How does a guy after the shit they went through willingly pout at being denied something so... personal.

"Come on, I won't tell another soul. I can keep a secret." it was the truth, and something he was proud of his friend and roommate.

"You won't quit bugging me until I relent, will you." she shook her head, muttered to herself, most likely in Japanese. "Alright. Here goes nothing." she waited till they were both flanking her sides.

"Okay, well, we're not all perfect. I missed a lot of school for the first two years back in Jr. High 'cause I got... sick a lot. It got so bad and to the point that people, well most, were even scared to come near me, thinking they would get sick themselves. Had a whole bunch of names because of it all. I even had to file a restraining order against a guy I know, because he liked me so much but he couldn't take a hint or understand the that I only liked him as a friend and nothing more." the more she explained the quicker she told it and at a more quiet tone. Her cheeks were flaming by the end of it.

"How did you manage? I mean to get to this point."

"Well, really good friends of mine helped out. They gave me copies of whatever they learned in class so I could study for all quizzes, tests and exams. And not one of them did I miss. All major homework assignments were also done and handed in." her expression softened and her eyes glazed over a bit.

"They sound very important to you."

"Oh, they are. I just wished they weren't so pushy about me getting a boyfriend." a light chuckle escaped them and she gave an equal light glare to them.

They all stopped when they finally reached Bee, this only caused Kagome to look about her in surprise. She should have been paying more attention to her surroundings. This hasn't happened since before the 'Sesshoumaru Boot-camp from Hell' training he put her through. Did that one year make her soft?

Turning around, she smiled at the two.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you, but we gotta go. We're meeting with a couple of friends and picking up my girlfriend on the way." Sam fiddled with the keys in his pocket, for some reason, having her near Bee put him a bit on edge. Like he was waiting for something to happen, expecting it really.

"Ah, ok. I'll see you guys around then, right?" at their nod her smile brightened and went to go her way. Only she stopped after a few steps and hunched in on herself before she turned around and shuffled back to them. He would admit, she did look cute with that blush and sheepish look on her face. But like he said the day before he started college, he was a one woman man.

"Ah, um, do you know where my next class is by any chance?" she pulled out her schedule and handed it to him. He smiled as he took the paper and looked over it quickly. Wow, she had quiet the few classes. Seeing what she had next, he went over his mental map of the campus. Yeah it sometimes helped with the advanced alien technology in times like these.

He quickly pointed out where she needed to go. Somewhat taken aback as she bowed in thanks.

"Thanks. Have fun. And Sam?" her smile softened and an unexplainable look over came her, it made her seem older, hardened, it scared him. "Take good care of her and treat her well. Your girlfriend I mean." with that she left them. Him feeling lost and confused, Leo looking like... well like Leo.

He stood holding the door open for a few moments, going over what she said. She didn't look like she should have that expression, sounding broken. Shaking his head, he got in, mechanically closing the door behind him and stared at the wheel.

He looked over to Leo, who was sitting there expectantly waiting for things to start rolling.

"What do you think she meant by that?"

"Maybe love Mikaela, be true to her, I don't know. I don't have a girlfriend so I'm not the one to ask about relationships." shrugging at the end of his reply.

Oddly enough, Bee was silent about all of what happened during the last five or so minutes. Not ever communicating through the radio. For a few more moments they just sat there in silence, then Sam started the car up and pulled out of his parked spot. It was time to report what they had so far, to Simmons of all people.

Kagome watched as the two boys drove away, waving when they looked her way. Her mind was reeling. So Sam's car was the source of the strange and foreign energy like aura. This caused the spirits within the Jewel to go into a frenzied conference of sorts.

The modern world was still very new to them, as they were dormant until the Jewel itself had remerged with her, and now something new came along that even confused their guardian. It was interesting to say the least, but also put them on edge.

A ringing of a cell phone caused her jump. She had totally forgot that Sesshoumaru had gotten her one when they were on their way to his place. She dug through her bag and pockets looking for the damn thing trying to remember where exactly she did put it.

A sigh escaped her when she located it, pulling it from her bag, at the bottom of all places. It was going into the front pocket of all jeans she wore from now on...damn thing. She needed all the help she could get catching up with modern times.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"_It would do you well to answer sooner Imooto"_

"_Maa, maa. I'm still getting used to all this. I've been practically living under a rock till six months ago. With little to no use of actual modern technology."_ he could be such an ass at times.

"_A terrible excuse if I ever heard of one. I just called to say your room had finally been finished."_

"_Aww~, ya really do care! Love you too Sesshy!"_ she silently snickered at his growl. It was a lot easier to push his buttons when he wasn't personally there. Yeah she knew she would pay for it later, most likely a few hard hours in his dojo. He was quiet pleased to show it to her yesterday. Bastard.

"_Do no address me with such a degrading name."_

"_Hai hai. Party pooper."_

"_Anything interesting?"_

"_Yeah. Met up with Sam and Leo just now."_ when she was met with silence she let out a sigh. And he prided himself on being attentive. _"The two from yesterday, outside my dorm room. They seem pretty ok. Sam's got a pretty awesome car. Maybe I could go for my own license?"_ she looked up to the clear blue sky with a smile. Now that she was here, it would be best to get some form of transportation. She wasn't too sure about the public transport system they had here, wasn't fond of them back home either, too many perverts. But they went everywhere, and fast too.

"_Why would you need such a thing. I don't pay for drivers to stand about."_

"_I know that, but I don't want to be driven about for every-little-thing. I grew up middle class Sesshoumaru. As such we tend to fend for ourselves in the world."_

"_You'll fight me tooth and nail on the subject won't you?"_

"_You know me so well. And damn straight. Besides what better way to get used to my surroundings?"_

"_Fine. I'll send you the information soon. Until then, be safe Imooto."_ he hung up before she could return her farewell. Typical him.

Didn't he state, that he placed his best men to watch over her while she was here? He really was a big softy at heart, though there was no way in hell she was going to tell that to his face. Or out loud to begin with. She liked how her life was at the moment, only to wonder at how long the peace was going to last.

After all the training and drilling of five years, she learned to take everything as a gift. Though Sesshoumaru also taught her to always question the gift and it's giver. Sad, but that had nothing to do with the moment, which she was glad for.

She played with the weight of the cell phone in her hand, starring at it in slight wonder. The concept of the telephone itself was, what, just under a hundred years old or so. The last twenty years gave them cordless, the last ten cell phones. The last five? She didn't know, but her little brother did. And now, was he not only ahead of her on today's day and age, but was almost as tall as her. She missed so much because of the constant fighting and battle with Naraku.

Her eyes darkened at the thought. She finished one battle, a battle and war away from home and family. Thinking they were safe from it, because it wasn't just a distance that separated them from it, but five hundred years as well. But the reason for her being here proved that wrong. Now it was a question of who would and could do this. And why.

Pocketing the cell phone, she made her way up the steps that led into the building for her next class, not at all aware of how many eyes were watching her. Keeping an ever watchful eye on her and ready to move at even the slightest of warnings. The volunteer and appointed Autobot included.

Said Autobot watched her until she fully disappeared into the building. The human was interesting, proved to be a puzzle. And they were also glad that she, was in fact a human, to the others. Although, Bee had communicated that he he was positive she was human, but had a strange energy that slightly messed with his systems. They couldn't do anything about that at the moment, but Ratchet's interest was piqued and wanted reports of anything and everything, odd, that should happen around her.

Until then, they would watch.


	6. Chapter 6

The week had been mostly uneventful and boring. Well other then the ranting girl on the first day of school and meeting Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela. Along with that, she would meet up with Sam and Leo in between classes and after the days were done. That proved to be quite entertaining.

Her thoughts turned to the first meeting with Mikaela. The other girl was okay, a little stiff when she herself was around and hung all over Sam. Not that he seemed to mind really, rather he much enjoyed the attention. The fact that she was silently claiming him as her own and that she back off didn't bother her in the least.

Good thing she wasn't interested or looking for a relationship at the moment. She could admit, Sam was cute, but he was already committed and her past experience with love... seemed she needed a break. Her love life was crappy and she was not afraid to admit it either.

First there was Hojo. He was the cutest boy in school, in a boyish naïve kind of way. But his constant of being polite, all the smiles and what not made him boring. Watching her cat sleep was more fun, at least Boyou twitched or did something odd while sleeping. Plus it also seemed Hojo had some stalker like qualities. Then there was Inuyasha. Strong, protective, caring in his own way~ but brash, not all that great with kids and could be labeled as a necrophiliac. And Kouga, who was thankfully mated, was sweet and also strong, but cocky and showed he didn't care for promises if it meant something better for him to break them.

Yeah, the males in her life... she couldn't even think how to end that thought. Out of them all. The ones that didn't fail her or let her down were Souta and Shippo. Talk about sad. Jii-chan didn't count, he practically turned her into a walking talking disease back home. There were times where doctors came to study her.

If it wasn't someone she knew, it was some random stranger pulling shit. Like the non-Onigumo trying to steal her away because she looked like Kikyo. The ,Poison master' from the Band of Seven forced her to merry him. Wait, wasn't that ceremony completed? Did that mean she was a widow now? Damn it, she didn't care at the moment, she was sick of the bad guys thinking she'd make their perfect partner. That was an oxymoron and counter productive on their part. Really, she was an evil fighting priestess, she could practically end their existence. Had done so as well on some occasions.

So yes, she could honestly and happily say, that she wasn't looking for anything of the sort at the moment.

"Kag's."

"Wha... huh?" her eyes fluttered a few times as she came back to reality and turned to the one who call her.

"I asked you a question."

"Oh." as she tried to come up with an answer, her brows furrowed when she realized something. "Could you repeat it please?" a nervous laugh bubbled forth from the look she received.

"I asked if you have anything planned for tomorrow."

"Oh..." trailing off as she looked down at her hands. Well she did plan to meet with an old _friend_ but that wasn't a sure thing as far as she knew, which kind of upset her. "Hmm, I'm supposed to meet up with an old friend that is in town for a while. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's a a party or two that we could go to together. Sam's got Mikaela, we could be the next hottest thing! Whatta say?"

She whipped her head to face him fully, eyes wide. This was typical Leo. Always flirting, but he had yet to say such a thing. After a few moments where she floundered about for words, he spoke up again.

"No parties? Well we could always go to the movies, unless you want a romantic night for two. I'm flexible. Also Sam, Mikeala and my awesome-handsome self are getting together tomorrow. So why not make a double date out of it. With me of course."

"Of course."

"Cause, no woman can resist that, which is me."

Kagome's brain was still stuck on stupid for a few more seconds, as soon as it was functioning again she gave him a dead panned look. Weren't her thoughts from a few minutes ago stating how _happy_ she was without a significant other at the moment?

"I'll admit, you got some good qualities... "

"What do you mean by only 'some'?"

"Don't interrupt me and you'll know what I mean. Yes, some. May I explain why to you without interruptions?" he gave her a nod and leaned back against the desk behind him to get comfortable. Wait, why was he in history? He didn't take this class. Ah, whatever.

"Okay, for some reason, you're the type of guy that most would be if-y about having you as a friend if they know you or just met you." she held a hand up to stop his protest. "You can be very embarrassing as a friend, but it's far worth it in so many ways. Your loyal, honest, dependable and can help ease tension in mere minutes, just to name a few."

"But? I fell a but coming on."

"Yeah, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. You're a great guy, but I've only known you for a week. Plus, I keep to my plans. Perhaps another time."

Once again he nodded his head. "I'm cool with that. How about tonight then? We're going for pizza, just gonna hang out, nothing else."

"Sounds good to me. Who's paying, or do we all pitch in?" she started to pack her things away and got up. Leo right beside her the whole way.

"To each his own."

"How romantic of you. Anyways, I got one more class and a big test in it, but then I'm free. So I can see you all afterward. So why are you in history? Couldn't you have waited till after my classes are done to ask me... out?" she ignored his stupid grin he gave her with the way she phrased the last part of her question.

"So you **do** want to go out with me!"

"No! Now answer the damn question." please not another Kouga... Kami-sama anything but another Kouga.

"So cruel, to toy with a mans heart."

"Leo... "

"Right. I was bored. Lover boy wanted some along time with his girl, so... "

"You came to bug me?" she lifted a brow, why was she the first thing he thought of when bored?

"Kinda, so why are you so interested in history? Can't do much about what happened in the past." a small fond smile appeared on her face, thoughts of her nations history, her past, running through her head.

"No, but one can lean from it." she scoffed at his ,no duh' look.

"I mean more then just the fact that it happened. One can learn not to make the same mistakes from the past in the present. Not to have history repeat itself. If you dig a little, there are so many angles and things you can learn. You just need to read between the lines."

"'Kay. What about your other classes?"

"What's with the interrogation?" she gave him a lopsided smile. If only she knew.

"Just want to know a bit more about you. You're just a little harder to understand than Sam and Mikaela to a point. They were more easier to come to terms with. And that was right after I met them. But you, you're unpredictable."

"Awww, do I scare you with my unpredictability Leo?" she cooed and teased him as they made way down the hallways to her last class.

"Kinda, just a little bit."

"What will people think if they heard that you, Leo, are afraid of little me?"

"NOT LIKE THAT! You can't go around and say things like that!"

"Why? Afraid it might scare off a potential girlfriend or something?" she had heard of the _hunt_ as some of his lackeys had called it when they went to parties.

"Yes!"

"Whatever. You being yourself does that plenty enough." scoffing at the memory of some girls asking why she hung out with the two. Or how Sam even had a girlfriend. She just told them to ask themselves and not through her. Not a smart thing to do if she cared for her social life, which she didn't. The few friends she made, besides Sam and Leo, were okay with the fact that she hung out with the two.

"What's that supposed to mean?" growing suspicious when she became somewhat guarded all of a sudden, compared to her playful mood just moments before.

"Well~, some girls in a few of my other classes know I hang out with you and Sam." he motioned for her to continue. "Some think you're cute or find you attractive." she rolled her eyes at his smug smirk that started to grow, well he hoped it was a smirk of satisfaction and not surprise. That meant there was hope for him left. "But," well there went the hope. "... but they find you too _ freaky _for their tastes." her tone sounded questioning on the term freaky, like she wasn't sure if that's how the girls had properly labeled him. "And they are very much against me being anywhere **near** the both of you willingly."

They stopped in front of her class. Looking up, she felt bad at seeing how he looked. "Don't worry, you'll find someone." she lifted her hand to try and give him a supporting pat on the arm. "Pizza's are on me tonight." that seemed to brighten his mood a bit. Shaking her head, she turned and entered her class. How college boys survive on pizza alone would be a mystery to her. Like how a certain hanyou could survive on instant Ramen alone.

Must be a male thing.

Once again, she was lost in her thoughts. Hanging around those two provided to be interesting and entertaining. She wondered though if Sam's girlfriend would loosen up when she should show up. The tension did ease up a bit during the week, but it was still there.

Speaking of tension, she noticed how whenever they hung out, it was always around Sam's car. The energy coming from it would always be on edge when she was around, it reminded her how a person or an animal reacted to someone or some_thing_ new.

Another odd fact, where Sam's car was, it was always accompanied by another. She had asked if Leo or Mikaela owned it or a vehicle in general. Their reactions were interesting. Like they were caught with their hands in a cookie jar or in a lie. They denied it and mumbled or stuttered on trying to explain possibilities so they could move on to a new subject.

It was cute of them. Then again, it made her that more curious and it pointed out the fact they knew something. She shrugged her shoulders, she would most likely find out sooner or later. And she had a gut feeling it would change her life. Again.

Just like she promised, she showed up at Sam and Leo's room. The boys themselves were just getting ready to leave, so she took a seat one of the two beds and grabbed a near by book to look through while she waited. And men said women took to long to get ready. A mental snort... Inuyasha would wholeheartedly agree to that anytime if he was asked to give his opinion on the matter.

She focused on the book and quickly snapped it shut.

Damn it. It was just like her to grab one on physics.

She put it back with a light scowl and chose to look around the room instead. It reminded her of her brothers room. Game, movie and music posters covered the walls. Electronics, albums and games were surprisingly put away neatly in the shelves. Only because they were just that.

Kagome herself had ignored the other room. It was dark and had some occupants sitting at computers muttering about aliens or something. Leo took a strange sense of pride in his lackeys.

Yeah, it was best left alone, that room and those in it.

"Ya ready?" her head snapped up and out of her thoughts at the voice.

"Yeah, was for a while now. And guys say we girls take a long time." rolling her eyes as she got up.

They all went on their way to Sam's car, they were gonna pick Mikaela up and head put to a local place. It was said to have the best pizza, according to Leo. It was a peacefully quiet so Kagome started to doze off, it had been a particularly long day and she didn't get much sleep the night before.

Leaning up against the window, the warm seat, the motion of the car and the hum of the motor were helping to lull her to sleep rather quickly. Fond memories were what she saw behind closed eyes, causing her to snuggle deeper into her seat and a smile lightly.

The other two watched, somewhat fascinated, at how easy and quickly she fell asleep. She only needed to curl her feet up underneath her to give her a true image of innocence.

"I think she should meet them all. Leo kept his voice low and an ever watchful eye on her. He didn't want to talk about such a delicate subject matter with her around to hear it, but it was now or never.

"What!" Sam quickly whipped his head to look back with wide startled eyes, before he faced forward once again. How could his roommate even suggest such an idea? Bee himself was startled that he nearly drove them off the road. Nearly.

"Think about it. She's given us no signs to having knowing about – anything, but her life can be in danger from the Decepticons. Don't you think she should at least know something?" memories of how he panicked and ran out on them caused his face to pinch in on itself.

Sam could understand his point of view. He himself didn't exactly have such a great first meeting with them, from either side. And so far, she lost her home and moved across the world because the Decepticons may or may not know something about her. Well it was men from their side in a normal helicopter, but that was beside the point. She was practically on the doorstep of getting involved.

"Yeah, I understand. And I that, that after a week of nothing happening, a meeting would be best. We just gotta tell the others first." it was odd to think about how to go about that with the others. Especially with the subject of their conversation just a foot away from them. Strangely enough, Bee had yet to show any sign of his thoughts on the subject matter.

They were thrust into this world and war of aliens and powerful beings without any warning, and trying to find a way to ease another felt near impossible. It was, if one really thought about it. Once could just lead another to a car, watch it transform into an alien robot and say _"Surprise!"_.

It was a sure way to something unpleasant.

"It should be interesting, that's for sure. I bet you she faints." only Leo could joke about something like this. Now that he wasn't in the spot light about such situations.

"She didn't when her house was the site for a crash landing... " Sam pointed out, but she may have been in shock at the time.

"Okay-, so she won't faint then. But she will go in denial, or freak out." Sam merely rolled his eyes, though Leo had a point. One really couldn't just meet a national secret as if it were an everyday thing. Leo smirked, knowing it was going to happen how he stated it.

Turning onto Mikaela's street caused Kagome to slide until she was leaning against Leo, who gave a somewhat perverted grin. Looking down, only to see if she was still asleep. Slowly so he wouldn't wake her up, an arm went to go around her waist. Only Bee went and jumped started his radio and near full blast.

Kagome jerked up, eyes still fuzzy with sleep. She leaned back from the warm body she was up against and saw dark hair and eyes. With her memories of the past still fresh in her mind, she mistook Leo for Miroku. Her hand went flying out on reflex from years of putting up with the perverted monk.

"Hentai!"

Sam once again whipped his head about, only catching the end of the slap and Leo looking like a fish out of water. He faced forward again, frowning as the radio was switching stations to suit the mood within the cab of the car itself.

"Wha... " her brows angled together when she still waking mind finally realized and relaid to her that she was in a car and not a clearing in the forest. Eyes widened when the sleep from her short nap cleared and her mind actually told her what just happened.

"Leo... oh god! I am so sorry!" her cheeks were flaming, much similar to the very visible hand print forming on Leo's cheek. His hand was softly rubbing at said cheek trying to sooth the pain.

"I'm so, so sorry... I spent to many years around a pervert, but that's no excuse to hit you like I just did." she kept glancing forwards as Sam was trying to fix his radio. Now both were watching as their friend was paying attention to both the radio and the road.

"Everything alright man?" Leo himself had yet to see Bee act in such a way, for Sam though it was not. Though that didn't stop him from near panicking into overtime ever time it happened, and always when someone who didn't know better was in the Autobot.

"Yeah, just gotta... " his hand slammed down on the dashboard, as if it would jump something beneath to make the radio work properly. ", fix if. It happens every now and then." his fingers were shaking and skittering all over as they tried to push buttons or turn nobs.

Kagome glanced at Leo, he looked just as confused at the panicked state Sam was in. She sighed, leaned forward in the space between to two front seats and turned the volume down. She raised a brow questioningly at Sam's shocked look. Was it really that surprising?

"Real easy there Sam, and keep you eyes on the road." she have him a smile, hoping it would get across to him that she was only teasing him. With that, she went and sat back down next to Leo, who shrugged his shoulders at her questioning look.

Soon enough, they were in front of Mikaela's apartment building. Leo and Kagome watching as he got out and rang the girls bell.

"Is he always so jumpy when it comes to his car?" even after a week, she had yet to understand the _ relationship_ between Sam and his car.

"Yeah, he's like that. It was his first car." Kagome looked back at Leo. Didn't this model of car cost a lot though? She started to scan the interior. Everything was sleek, masculine, and looked very expensive. Her hand brushed along the seat upholstery. It looked and very much felt like leather, but her years of traveling in the past taught her otherwise. She had become familiar with the many assortments of leather and their different treatments, along with new to well worn and aged leather.

The seats were not leather, but neither were they that plastic leather either. She could tell it was natural, just something she's never come across before.

"It must have cost him a pretty penny." her hand still absent-minded stroking and petting the warm seat. Her eyes scrutinizing all details now, though very much careful of Leo.

"How do you figure that?" he himself learned of Bee a week prior to meeting Kagome. He thought nothing of the Autobot other than being a cool ride his roommate had.

"Well, western... er I mean, American and European cars cost a lot back in Japan. Especially high end luxurious cars or classics. This model we're sitting now falls into the former. So it would be very- expensive back home. So it makes me wonder how much it would cost here." she glanced back out the window, Sam was still waiting, but a glance upwards showed a light turning off on Mikaela's floor.

"So you know your cars then, huh."

"A bit. It's just something I noticed when I first came over. Not only that, I want to get my own car and license, can't keep relying on Sam or my brother to drive me everywhere." she leaned back into her seat as Sam and Mikaela made their way over. Leo watched the Asian girl, truly interested in what she had to say.

"Any ideas of what you want if you pass your drivers?" maybe they could use the opportunity to get an Autbobot to pose as her car.

"Mmm, not really sure. My brother says I can look _after_ I pass. All I can say is, I want something not as masculine as Sam's. It's a handsome car, don't get me wrong, but all I want is something to get me from point A to B without falling apart."

"Handsome? Masculine? You're not just saying that cause Sam owns it, are you?" his voice was teasing and he threw a smirk at her. Sam and Mikaela paused briefly when they heard Leo's comment.

"No!" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned away to hide her blush and pout. Things weren't easy enough between her and Mikaela to begin with, she didn't want the other girl to think her a stalker or something. "I said handsome and masculine because there's no way a car like this can be a **she**." she still didn't get why people referred to modes of transportation as a she. Nature yes, cars and planes, no.

Just then the radio was switching through stations till it landed on a song, Temptation by T

he Tea Party. All turned to the radio and then to Sam. His eyes on the road, his hands tightly grasping the wheel and not even bothering to mess with the radio again to _ fix it_.

"I don't know... but I'm starting to think you radio has a mind of it's own Sam." she tilted her head slightly when said boy, near jumped out of his seat and the others flashed wide eyes at each other at her comment. There it was again, they were acting like they were hiding a nation secret.

"Yeah~ anyways, let's get going." Mikaela commented after turning the radio down. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, she understood of they _were_ hiding their own secrets from her. Look at herself, she was a time traveler and knew of a whole hidden world of _mythical_ beings She knew of secrets and how to keep them.

The drive to the pizza place was more lively then the one to pick Mikaela up. Seemed the other girl had found some amusement at to what happened to Leo, even more so when he asked what she had called him just before slapping him. A few more apologies were uttered in embarrassment, to which he said it was alright. She still felt bad about it, but at least she didn't knock him out like Sango would have if she were present.

"So, I never did ask you, but do you even_ like_ pizza?" Mikaela rolled her eyes at Leo's question when the arrived. Typical Leo.

"I don't mind it once in a while, other wise I wouldn't be here now would I?" she sent him a teasing smile. "But I do prefer a home cooked meal over fast food any day." getting out when Mikeala and Sam did, both standing to the side to wait for them. The air was warm, but there was a slight chill in the breeze, making Kagome glad she had brought a light sweater. She was sure that by the time that they left, it would be cold.

"Okay. You're paying right?" it wasn't ofter one paid for everyone's meal after only knowing them for a week.

Kagome laughed at the hopeful tone in his voice. "I promised didn't I? I never break my promises." she smiled at his goofy happy face, like an eager kid getting a treat.

"Never huh, what happens when you have to?" it was a little hard for Mikeala to believe the other girl. People made promises all the time, only for them to break them.

"Then something of an outside influence caused me not to keep it. I always make up for it though." her answer was full of confidence. She sounded so sure of herself, like she did it everyday.

As they entered the restaurant, Kagome took their orders and went to counter while they found a deat.

"Leo thinks it's time for Kagome to meet the Autobots. Nothing happened during the week, it might be best to let her know."

"Are you sure that it's really such a good idea?"

"I'm not sure myself, but with what happened in Tokyo, we can't know if she's somehow being targeted by the Decepticons or not. I agree with Leo and think it would be safer if she met them."

"we'll have to talk to Simmons first, and he isn't gonna be happy."

"Better safe than sorry." their conversation came to and end as the subject of it came walking up to them, carrying their supper.

"You sure you can eat all of this Leo?" she looked down at the large pizza box that was holding three smaller ones that was balanced in one hand and a small tray held a large cola with three smaller ones in the other.

"Are you kidding? How can I not? They make the best pizzas!" he eyed the large box as she placed the tray on the table so she could hand out all the food. She rolled her eyes, his face had such an expression on it. She was sure he was acting if he were receiving a holy and revered object worthy of worship. Honestly, men and their weird food obsessions.

Kagome was having a great time, listening and chatting normally among people. Not that she minded doing so with demons and such, but they always had that ever present threatening aura. Maybe threatening wasn't the right word, more like it being along the lines of wild and _very_ powerful.

As Kagome was about to take a bite out of a slice of her pizza, her cell went off. She quickly put the slice down, cleaned her hands and fished for her cell from her jeans pocket. See she remembered to keep it there for a while now.

"_Moshi moshi."_

"_Hey, it looks like I may or may not be an hour late or so tomorrow. His Lord Fluffyness needs me to work on something. Just thought it would be best to let you know now instead of finding out at the last minute."_ at the mention of Sesshoumaru being called ** His Lord Fluffyness** she nearly chocked on the sip of her drink. The others looked at her with concern, she just smiled and waved it off. He was gonna be one hurting kit it the top dog ever heard him call that name out loud.

"_Okay Shipp, thanks for the heads up. Should I still go according to the plan for time and place?"_ the others were watching silently. Fascinated in a way to hear her speaking in Japanese.

"_Yeah, that would be best.."_

"_Okay. If anything should happen, you have my number."_ she leaned back into the booth bench and her fingers messed about with her drinks straw.

"_Will do. If not, I'll make it up to you. Love you."_

"_Love you to."_ she hung up and thought over what her kit just said. Seems Sesshoumaru wanted something important done. Even thought Shippo was younger than Kouga, he had more trust. It could have been very well caused by Sesshoumaru raising the kit after the final battle and she went home.

"Kag's." her eyes cleared as she came out of her musings and looked up at the others.

"Ah, sorry. It's just seems that my friend maybe a little late tomorrow, work. Nothing to worry about." she smiled and waved her hand about lightly in front of her.

"Oh. And what about earlier?"

She was momentarily confused to what Sam meant, till her eyes widened in realization. Chuckling lightly and scratching a blushing cheek, "Oh, that." she muttered before clearing her throat to she could explain.

"Yeah. Ah, well he called my older brother something. That's all." she shrugged her shoulders and went to grab her forgotten slice of pizza, hoping to change the subject.

"And you nearly choking on your drink because of that because... " Leo dragged the question out, as if to persuade her into sharing. Seems they were more interested in her brother. Sighing, he would never let up until she lost her temper or shared. Since they were in a public and family restaurant meaning kids were around, she went with the latter.

"My older brother is very strict, proper and traditional in many aspects of his life. To be called by anything other than his name, even if it's a shorter version or nickname, pisses him off to no end."

"Is that all?"

"No. He likes to punish those who don't respect his... wishes." ever since the Jewel fiasco, the word _wish_ had become a personal taboo for her. "Cruelly. Like by forcing you to train to his hellish standards, or work and study to his demonic ones. Like I said, he's very strict." a slight shiver ran through her body at her own personal punishments she suffered at the very beginning of training with him. Pure hell. And she'd been there, twice.

She was grateful they let the topic drop in favor for another. Cars. Sam and Leo, she understood their interest, but not Mikaela. So after asking, she was shocked and excited to learn the other girl worked as a mechanic. Like she had thought earlier, the two didn't get along very well, but this was something that interested her.

Before her Grandfather, on her mothers side died, he worked on cars. Old, new, he turned them into something that many desired. It was with the money he had left behind for Mama that they hadn't gone under and lost the shrine.

Sam watched as Mikaela and Kagome traded tales, it seemed his girlfriend finally found some common ground that didn't involve him. Though they were all surprised at how much Kagome actually know about classic cars, it just seemed it didn't apply with models of today, and that the girl was full of surprises.

The drive back was more easy and not as tense. Kagome had asked it was alright if she could drop by the garage and see what Mikaela did. She had missed hanging out in a garage and watching the work being done. It was always amazing to she her grandfather turn old forgotten cars into amazing jewels, and just to hang out in a similar setting would be nice. Not only that, it could help clear up some things between her and Mikaela. Mikaela said she'd ask her boss first to see if it would be alright, but didn't think there would be much trouble for an hour or so.

Like true gentlemen, Sam and Leo even walked her to her dorm room at the end of their night out and were saying their good nights.

She winced slightly at seeing the cheek she had slapped, it was slightly swollen. "I really am sorry I did that."

His fingers went to the swollen flesh tenderly at the comment and Leo gave her a lopsided smirk. "It's alright, I kinda deserved it." he chuckled at her confused and questioning look, ignoring Sam completely. He wasn't about to explain how he was going to take slight advantage of the situation where she fell against him while she was still asleep.

He like being whole and male.

She leaned up and placed a small chaste kiss on his cheek, pushing a sliver of ki into it. The swelling would be gone in the morning. Taking a step back, and rolling her eyes and _lightly_ slapping his arm at his smug look, "Don't look into that, I just felt bad. Just put some ice on it and it'll be good as new in the morning." she smirked at him when she entered her room and started closing the door.

"Goodnight Leo, Sam." laughing at their shocked faces. She quickly stripped down and put on her sleep clothes and went to sleep, wanting to have the energy for tomorrow.

She had gotten up early so she could take a bus to the closest mall, the place where she and Shippo planned to meet. She was now enjoying a frozen yogurt smoothy, something she fell in love with, as she walked around window shopping. Maybe she could send something for her family. Though she would need to ask if it was safe first, seeing she had yet to receive or make a call, letter or any form of contact with them.

The weather was going through the end of it's heat wave, but the last bit of it was hotter than she was used to so late in the month. She wore a white long shirt, a pair of jean shorts and a pair of low chucks. Over her shoulder was a small bag and her hair was up in a messy bun to keep the back of her neck free. Thick hair and heat were not the greatest of combinations.

She smiled around the straw as a small child was dragging their mother along to a nearby toy store. She moved to a set of benches to sit and relax and pulled out her cell. There were no new messages and it was already on hour after the appointed time. Shippo had warned her, so she would wait another hour at the longest before she called with plans to reschedule their meeting. Putting her cell back into her purse she leaned back on her free hand so she could let her mind wonder.

After a while she looked down in slight disappointment when she heard that her smoothy cup was empty, pouting slightly. Standing up, she went over to a trash can and tossed the plastic cup out. Though she would much prefer to recycle it, they didn't have that option. The child from earlier ran into her legs holding a new stuffed bear to their chest.

Her arms shot out and steadied the child before they could fall over and smiled down at them. She looked up when the mother lightly scolded the child for not listening or paying attention.

As the mother made it to her side, the mall exploded.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was ringing, making the rest of the world sound as if she were under water or far off from the actual event. The thick dust felt heavy with every breath she took, her body... cramped and one side frighteningly numb. Despite the loud ringing in her ears, the shouts and the sound of debris still crashing about, Kagome heard the child she ended up shielding let out a whimper.

Her eyes opened to slits and glanced down at the crown of golden hair. Pulling back a bit, she felt her side quiver and spasm in pain, to take the little child in and was glad to see no wounds. Save for some bruising and minor scrapes. Standing, with the child still in her arms, she took a quick scan and after spotting the mother, made her way over. She paused for a moment when a frighteningly familiar yet different aura washed over her. With haste, she made her way to the woman's side and gave the woman her child before she started to push them towards the mall's exit.

Once she thought they were at a reasonable distance, did the smile she had while in the woman's presence drop. Body tense, she slowly and painfully started to turn against her will and better judgment.

It would have been better, sane, if she had just ran.

"_Imagine __**my**__ surprise, to learn __**you**__ were still alive!"_

Her mouth floundered for words that seemed to have left her.

Her colors were the same, but the style of clothing was different. A dress-up shirt, red knee length skirt and black pumps. It was wrong, in her mind, to see such a face. Especially one that should have _long_ since died.

With Inuyasha's sudden disappearance, everyone thought the two of them went off to hell. Well there went that theory, right out the window.

"_Not ever a __**hello?**__"_ the smile that the one before her wore wasn't meant to be warm. It did the exact opposite to her. It chilled her right to the marrow, her very soul.

"_Kikyo."_ the whole situation was wrong and surreal, not counting that a five century-plus old dead woman was standing before her wasn't wrong, but the aura that came off of her said dead woman.

It was Kikyo, dead Kikyo, but something else too. There was a lot of static, a burning static that was alive in it's own way. So Kikyo was no longer dead, but alive?

Her thoughts on the how's of the situation were interrupted when the strange static aura shifted and an even stranger whirring sound followed by the clattering of pieces hitting one another brought her attention to said... being in front of her. An arm was raised and directed at her. The skin was starting to break in on itself and pull back like thousands of tiny puzzle pieces only to reveal a... gun, canon?

Well whatever it was, it was a weapon and it was directed at her.

For a single moment, time stopped. And everything screamed at her suddenly to run, in that one single moment of paused time. The look on the former miko's face, the spirits of the Jewel, her own damn instincts even. Just run. Kikyo's smirk grew, a clicking followed, and it was that alone that got her to book it. She tore out of there like the hounds of hell were hot on her heals, and array of bullets following her.

She knew she couldn't take this out the front, not with all the people that were now standing and gathered out there, but what made her choose the second floor? Right, a lack of options and a... crazy mad undead miko using her as target practice.

The few people that had yet to leave were ducking as soon as the firing had started, and after she came running, shouting at them to leave, duck, whatever. They were not involved, and Kagome knew that the **past** Kikyo wouldn't harm them, but now... she didn't know nor would she bet on it.

She pushed herself and ran into the parking lot-exit door at full force, managing to push it open with her momentum, but also stumbling a few steps after releasing the door. The door slammed shut behind her, echoing around her and the cars loudly, but it gave her a moment to catch her breath and check the side that she had ignored to too long now.

She winced at the sight of a large glass shard, as long and wide as her own hand, sticking out. She could even feel the muscle and skin tearing with each minor movement, it was even worse. She had been running the entire time, she couldn't deal with it then, but now she could

As she managed to grasp it, with thoughts of never owning white clothing **again**, the start of a car engine and Kikyo coming closer whipped her head about. Panic filled her once again Who knew if Kikyo brought allies with her or not.

Wide eyes scanned over the entire parking level, a gleam of light hitting silver caught her eyes and caused her heart to go into overdrive. And then she saw it, a way out.

Straight ahead of her, was a fire escape ladder on the building across. All she would have to do, was jump across, should be easy. She's jumped farther before.

The sounds of a motor picking up and tires weaving through the other cars and the thick heavy door crashing into a nearby car behind her, only fueled her to go with her plan of actions. As stupid as they may be.

Jumping onto the one car before her, and bolting off of it, she launched herself into the air and towards the ladder. Hands out stretched, her body crashed into the cold harsh metal rungs, jarring her small body, as well as causing the glass in her side to dig deeper into her.

Her lips pulled back in a snarl as searing pain and heat spread throughout her body and she lost her grip on the rung that she managed to catch herself and hold her body up with. Her wrists were gonna bruise, if not sprain or worse with how gravity was working once again against her. Her arms slipped from their weaved pattern that she had to help hold her up, among the rest of her body hitting everything.

At least nothing felt broken... yet.

Looking down once she managed to get a second hold on the ladder, her face grimaced at the sheer amount of red contrasting against the white. Like a large flower that just bloomed, the center a much deeper the closer to the wound, while the further out became bright petals. Soon, there would be little white left and more red.

She glanced back towards the parking lever, and watched with furrowed brows as a silver car reversed away from the the wall. Now maybe it was due to the blood loss, or something hit her head from the explosion, but she didn't see any driver. Tinted windows maybe?

Her question was cut short when the ladder gave a sudden groan, screech of metal and a jolt was all the warning she got before the lock holding it in place gave way. Her grip tightened, but the unexpected stop proved it wasn't tight enough. Although the fall was short, it didn't prove to be any less painless. She hit a vehicle first, before touching and coming to a complete stop on the ground. Such a safe element, if she wasn't in such danger, she'd kiss it.

A muffled groan, for her sore body that would be revolting in the morning, if she survived that is, sounded in the somewhat still air of the alleyway. Through her inner fit about the unfairness of her life, and arguing with with the spirits about what she landed on before hitting the pavement, she could hear angry shouts of a man from inside the... bright yellow vehicle she hit on her way down.

The color reminded her of her old and trusted bag that had survived half the time she traveled into the past. Ah, she truly did miss that bag, and how it could carry endless supplies of whatever was needed. Everything from the endless amounts of Ramen for Inuyasha, to her school supplies, and the growing size of her first aid kit.

Her head and eyes lazily rolled to the parking level above her, where the sounds of footsteps came, and then the ladder she fell from. It was a little higher than she thought. Oh well, she was alive, besides, what was another little bump on the head or a bruise among the countless amount she had survived before today. Well, permanent brain damage maybe?

She scoffed at the sarcastic part of her that still somehow always managed to rear it's head in such situations like now.

With another groan, she pushed herself up on her feet, swaying for a few moments before leaving the alleyway on unsteady feet. She ignored the shouts behind. Like hell she was going to stay and take Kikyo's new form of weapon and be her target. All the while, until she broke out of the alley, she used the wall for support.

A mere second after she **felt** Kikyo landing behind her, she was in another run, a quick glance over her shoulder proved to be a stupid move on her part, as she ran straight into a wall. A wall that fell with her, and could make noises, as it grunted as she landed atop it.

Gravity was, she was sure of it, an enemy. It was starting to piss her off.

She let out a hiss when the glass was jolted. Opening her eyes she didn't realized she had closed, they first landed on a small firearm, a hand held gun... stupidity also seemed to be another thing going for her. Or maybe against her, as she used quick fingers to free and take the gun. She could practically hear Miroku stating how proud he was.

Now she never really used one before, a gun she meant, but with all the movies and games she was forced ton watch and play, bonding time she had with Souta she actually, how hard could it be. And they said movie and games rotted the mind. Well, in most cases it did. She was very disturbed that she was resulting to stealing weapons in order to defend herself.

Without a second thought, she was up and running, pulling away from the man when he tried to hold her back and down, stating she was safe, that he and the other officers were there to help. Finally, she managed to free herself when he accidentally pulled out the glass shard. The poor officer gasped when she let a strangled cry out and dropped the glass. Her arms wrapped around herself on instinct to apply pressure.

Stumbling to her feet, her arms still wrapped around her middle. She spun on weak legs and started running down the street. She heard shouts from behind, Kikyo took after her, she could already feel the alien aura breathing down her neck. What she didn't think would happen was the man in the yellow truck and the silver car to also follow after her.

Her miko ki, with the aid of the spirits, started to work on healing the gaping hole in her side, slowing the bleeding so it was no longer draining her very life away.

Her instincts got her to duck her head when she heard shots being fired once again. She pushed herself to run faster than she had in a long while. She could feel the tingling beginnings of the strain it was putting on her energy and body.

So concentrated was she on running and healing herself, she didn't see the ever familiar yellow Camaro and it's passengers drive right out in front of her. Hands held up, she braced herself against crashing into the car, and used it as leverage to push herself down the street it just turned off of. Bloody hand prints smeared the entire side along with where her wound came in contact with the car itself. It was at that point, that she finally heard the sirens in the background, along with the roaring of an engine.

Sam was staring in shock at the bloody hand prints and smears on the window, following their trail to the girl that was quickly getting away. That she was still running with the sheer amount of blood on the car and what they could all see she was still losing was... how was it even possible.

"SAM!" he whipped his head to look at Mikaela, only to see her pointing from the direction where Kagome came from.

If it was at all possible, their eyes widened even further when the _Pretender_ ran past them, a cold smirk all the way. It was that it looked like their... new friend that shocked them the most. The smirk that she had directed just before passing them, it told them to back off.

Bee revved his engines and started after them, joining in the parade after the not so simple human female. Sam didn't take over until he seemed to of snapped out of the slight stupor the entire situation seemed to be putting them all in. And he had wanted to _ease_ the girl into all this, damn it, this wasn't how things were meant to go.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo leaned forward as far as he could, as if it would help him spot what was going on ahead of them.

"How should we know? We're just as lost as you are!" Mikaela snapped, her eyes forwards, quickly glancing back to spot Ratchet and Sideswipe catching up. Her body twisted in her seat so she was sitting in it sideways.

"So what do you think they want with her?"

Mikaela reared back, still in her sideways position, a look of confusion on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Well... Sam had info about the key. I got a crappy summary about how it all began." he paused for a minute. "So~, they only go bat shit crazy when something they want pops up. So ergo-, she must have something or know something of value to them."

Mikaela looked like she was struck from behind with stupid for a moment, but what he had to say was right. They really did only acted when something of interest was revealed. So the million dollar question was, _what_ did she have?

The Pretender let out another set of rounds on the petite Asian young woman, who in retaliation shocked them all, spun around while whipping a gun out and taking a shot. Said shot hit it's mark, but the shooter had already spun to face forward.

"Did she just... where..."

"Bro... that was hot!"

"LEO!" both front passengers called out. Really, was it too much to ask for him to act appropriate for once in his life? Only he, could act and say such things while being in the middle of such a situation. Perhaps all the adrenaline was rushing to his head faster than the oxygen, to his brain, allowing **that** aspect of himself to be more dominant.

They then noticed that Optimus and the others were heading straight for them, meaning backup was on the way, or that the whole thing was a lot worse then they thought. Whatever, it was now their team against one Decepticon, a Pretender at that.

Sam smiled the slightest, knowing Optimus was there, though it was quickly wiped off when the Pretender finally caught up with Kagome and took her down harshly with a tackle. All stopped, tires screeching against the asphalt, to see the two slide a foot or two. The landing had knocked them into a construction site that was next to the street, breaking through the wooden plank boards used to keep people out.

Kagome gave a pained grunt as an extra weight tackled her from behind and knocking them both through a wooden wall of sorts, plus dragging herself across the rough ground. She could feel her skin grating away as well as the front of her shirt, both being torn away. A quick glance behind her showed that she dropped the gun at the point where she first hit the ground, spinning and rocking a bit on the spot.

Somehow, she managed to scramble away from being under Kikyo, though she had a feeling said woman allowed it. It was all just to prolong this confrontation.

As quickly as she could, she stood up on her feet. Body hunched over from the onslaught of pain, blood and sweat dripping from her, and allowing even the tiniest amount of breezes to rack her body into a shivering mess. But despite her current situation, she wore a mask, to show no signs of emotion or weakness in the face of her enemy. A useful skill she learned from Sesshoumaru. Kikyo just smirked at her bravado.

It was odd to say the least, to see any emotion on the former miko's face. Their roles were somewhat switched, save Kagome was sure she didn't smile while entering battle or facing an enemy.

"_I really thought that you went to Hell Kikyo, especially when Inuyasha just left us all so suddenly."_ her stance was loose, but as ready as she could be in her current condition.

"_Yes, well, the mutt is suffering alone. Like a loyal dog that he was, he believed everything I said."_ her grin turned twisted and cruel at the light she saw in Kagome's eyes. _"Ah, but don't worry dear, you can join him. Just hand __**them**__ over, and I'll make it quick."_ she started to circle the girl slowly, a predator in sheep's skin.

"_You had your chance at life."_

"_It was cut short!"_

"_You choose to try and change a beings very self core, then believed in __**his**__ lies. But that doesn't matter does it?"_ she kept the woman in her sights at all times.

"_You've __**changed**__." _Kagome could see the woman before her, actually looking her over.

"_As have you."_

That was all she got before she was tackled again, through a heavy wooden door. She flipped her offender off her body, pushing with all her will through her legs. It was hard, the former miko weighed a ton.

She herself scrambled up into a standing position, and kicked Kikyo in the gut, the slight amount of added ki to it gave it the amount of power that was needed to actually push her away. She was so very thankful for adrenaline at this moment in time, but she knew when it was done and she lived after this, she was going to be in a world of hurt. Speaking of which, where were those shadows Sesshoumaru had following her? She could use the extra help.

"_No fancy weapons?"_ she stood as tall as she could, ignoring the strain it was putting on her wounds. She could feel the one that was in her side had reopened, the feeling of her own blood trickling down her skin and soaking into her clothing left her sick.

"_I've waited a __**long**__ time for this, to step out from your shadow, the impressions you left behind. But I've realized something. I'd rather see my hands around your neck or ripping out your heart!"_ Kikyo crouched down, widening her stance and looking all the more a predator. _"The fact that __**you**__ can __**fight**__ back, makes it all the more enjoyable. Just prolonging the fun for me."_

The lunged at each other, Kagome's attacks boosted by her miko ki against the powerful attacks that now came naturally to Kikyo's new body.

Kikyo brought her head down, crashing their brows together, blood immediately started flowing in Kagome's left eye, covering the entire world in a red haze. The blow, powerful enough to whip Kagome's own head back, and forming white spots to dance in her red hazed vision. Not only that, but blackness was starting to creep in around the edges of her vision. She needed to end this fast, one way or another. She was surprised her neck didn't snap with the speed and force of the blow, or that her skull didn't shatter. But she'd be suffering it later, she was sure of that. **If** she survived.

She was **really **hoping, that, if she survived this, that she'd be unconscious for the healing process.

"_You're holding up very well."_

"_I was taught by the best."_ with that she let all loose. The barriers on her ki dropped and rushed to fill the room they were in. It actually threw Kikyo off to see the girls eyes light up from within. She was engulfed in her own aura, white like flames dancing about her form, licked by the palest of pinks, Kikyo knew the girl was still holding back though. So much power in such a tiny human, simple raw power. For the first time in centuries, she felt the tipping of the scales, and fear planted a seed deep in her. The girl was now on the offensive, now it was a fight.

"_I'm feeling merciful. Give __**them**__ to me now, and I'll make it quick. I'll even let your little family and friends live."_

"_They're both mine, and one of them no longer exists."_

"_Do not lie, copy."_ she clenched her teeth as the girl merely shrugged her shoulders. The move was graceful, despite her condition.

There were fighting once again, hand to hand. Kikyo gripped an arm and twisted it behind the girls back, and pulled. She was pleased to hear the loud pop that echoed around them, but snarled when there was no cry of pain.

Kagome bit her lower lip till she tasted blood. The scream so badly wanted to makes its way past her lips was held deep in her throat, it stayed there till even her throat began to feel pain for simply holding onto the scream.

She spun around and pulled on her arm till another cracking pop sounded around them and her arm was back in place, also into surprising Kikyo into releasing her grip. She received a **burning** kick to the chest.

The fact that Kikyo was **feeling** pain allowed the earlier seed of fear to blossom. It wasn't a physical sort of pain, but one deeper. Much, much deeper. Into the very soul, the part she still had stolen from the girl before her. Her face darkened as realization hit her. The girl was either consciously or unconsciously aiming for her soul. It also showed that the girl was willing to destroy that part of her **own** soul, meaning she wouldn't hold back.

The kick sent both down, a hiss left through Kagome's clenched teeth as her shoulder landed on something hard. Rolling off it and grabbing whatever it was, she brought it before her face. A pipe, well more like a metal rod. But it was better than nothing. The other weapon she had was outside in the street... she hoped a kid didn't come by and pick it up.

The whirring noise she heard back at the mall, told her that Kikyo was bringing out the big guns. No pun intended. A arm was indeed replaced with a gun... canon, whatever one wanted to call it. What brought on the change of tactics though?

Her eyes widened when she noticed a blue light growing within the barrel of the weapon. She didn't have to think twice to know moving out of the way. Just as she did, a fire was heard, followed by the very spot she had occupied exploding and showering her in dirt and debris. Her rolling came to a stop and she glanced to see it had missed her by just **that** much. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, as a tiny fraction of the energy was absorbed through her skin.

It was electrical, whatever it was, it burnt the air around her and left her feeling seared as well. The humming resumed along with the sound of pieces falling in on themselves as well. What other tricks did Kikyo have up her sleeves.

Using the metal pipe, rod, thing, she pushed herself up and spun around to make sure to keep her eyes on her enemy at all times. What she saw before her... shocked her completely. In the spot where Kikyo once stood, now stood a skeletal like being, not only that, it was pointing a weapon at her.

If she hadn't seen half the sights and creatures she had seen while during her travels, she would have screamed like a little girl and pass out from the sight alone, not even that fact that a canon or gun was pointed at her. She didn't know if she should be thankful for such a thing.

"_So, you decided to show the real you. Finally." _her grip on the pipe tightened. _"Gotta say, it matches you well. Rather hideous."_ her mouth would kill her one of these days. The big **if** she survived this reared it's ugly head her way.

The... thing let out a high pitched screech, finally letting her more _human_ emotions get the better of her letting all loose on the damnable girl that always seemed to outshine her. Even now, despite the fact she moved faster, stronger, smarter in ever way, the girl smiled on and cracked jokes. She was sure laughing in the face of danger and joking about an opponent was something she seemed to have picked up from that... **half-breed**, that mistake.

She grimaced, already three bullets, tore through her flesh, another four imbedded in her. Where did all the ammo come from? Leaning against a pillar, she waited for an opening, when out of no where, the children's song from the past played in her mind. The one where children from the villages near Mount Hakurei would sing.

Perhaps, bringing the building down would kill the former miko. Again. Already, the old building was groaning and moaning, and a peak around the pillar showed there were three more just like it. She survived a mountain coming down on her, she was sure a building would be a walk in the park in comparison.

Slowly and silently, she crouched down and blindly groped about on the floor for anything to use, while she peaked around the corner to keep and eye on Kikyo. Her fingers brushed against a stone, a quick glance, it looked like it fit in the palm of her hand. Picking it up and throwing it towards the farthest pillar, Kikyo took the bait and shot at it when it landed with a loud clatter.

No longer did a pillar stand there, and the floor above came crashing down. The room was instantly filled with billows and clouds of dust. It was agitating her wounds, her mouth opened as it clogged up her airways, resulting in heavy panting. The room was starting to spin, she felt blood and sweat mingle as they rolled down her body. The air itself was starting to grow hot and heavy, and the black that had first started to creep along the edges of her vision was slowly taking over. Shear force of will to survive and the adrenaline still pumping hard through her veins was all that kept her standing.

She slapped a hand over her nose and mouth, hoping that it would help against the amount dust she would breath in. It did little, her hand was covered in in her own blood and whatever it picked up as she literally crawled around on the ground. She swung the pipe that was in her hand against the very pillar she was hiding behind and quickly ducked and rolled out of the way as another blast destroyed that pillar as well.

Kikyo looked like Kikyo again, if that made any sense to her weary mind at the moment, and she was crouched before her. Kikyo looked... more human than she ever did since being brought back to life. The muddy brown eyes were wide and wild, a crazed smile on her face, but everything else was crisp, clean and proper.

Pausing, Kagome had to ask herself, what had happened to her. She got her answer, not knowing she had actually voiced her question.

"_Five centuries you little bitch! Not only that, but I'm dead! And you!"_ the former miko took slow unsure steps. It was as if she had no control over her own body. _"You took __**everything**_ _away and replaced me!"_ the canon was pointed at her. Calmly, despite her situation, she stood, the canon following her every move.

"_And lived in your shadow. Life can be a bitch. Deal with it." _Personally, she was sick and tired of all the drama.

"_How's your family, little copy? Did they enjoy my gift?"_

Her entire body froze completely at those words, a cold sweat of dread ran down her spine, her reopened wound started to bleed more as her heart rate started to pick up, beating harder and faster. It damn neared burst through her chest.

"_What?"_ it was barely even whispered, so quiet. Her throat was thick and voice horse.

"_I heard you saved them all though. But it got you here in the end. I couldn't do __**this**__ much under a whole __**nation**__ protecting you. And all because __**you**__ sacrificed __**so much**__ to defeat Naraku!"_ the more she spoke, the more frantic and shrill she became, like she was losing all control, the small threads that kept her sane. But Kagome also grew more angry. The... being... before her took a shot, at her family, innocent people.

"_I __**lost**__ everything!"_

"_And where are you now? Attempting to take innocent lives like you have a right."_ she dug deep down in herself, moved slowly to stand in front of the last pillar, and pulled on the last reserves of her power and energy. _"The __**old**__ Kikyo would have struck directly at __**me. **__Pathetic."_

It happened so fast, Kikyo fired, while Kagome moved as soon as the last word left her lips. She sprang under it and darted forward, taking a few steps so she was behind the being. She made a move to push her under the collapsing ceiling, but Kikyo spun at the last second and punched a hand straight into her gut.

"_Pathetic."_ her own words were tossed right back into her face. Her face scrunched up in absolute pain as she felt the icy cold metal twist inside of her. How Inuyasha never complained about receiving such an attack was beyond her. Using the metal rod and channeling her miko ki through it, she plunged it where Kikyo's heart should be, and pushed with all that she could.

Finally, the cold hand left her as Kikyo stumbled backwards and beneath the last bit of falling debris, and then the whole building collapsed.

Kagome was on her knees and pressed as far back against the wall as she could, a grim smile on her face. Turns out her plan actually worked. Perhaps, a little too well. And her only thoughts at the moment; Inuyasha was a bullshitter, getting a hand in the gut like that,clawed or not, punched **into** her stomached hurt. A lot.

A whimper was let out as she clutched her gaping wounds. Coldness was starting to settle into her body, as well as the blackness around her vision grow. Time finally seemed to have caught up with her as the adrenaline was starting lessen, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had used everything to heal herself the first time round, and then to fight against Kikyo, so in short, she was bone dry on miko ki.

Not only was she bleeding to death, she was trapped inside the collapsed building with the... third Kikyo corpse, but her shoulder had been dislocated when a rather large chunk of the floor above her hit her rather hard on the same one Kikyo had dislocated earlier. Like she stated to Kikyo, life could be a bitch, but she dealt with it rather well if she did say so herself.

She just really hoped she got some form of VIP when all was said and done.

Squinting as bright light suddenly shined down on her, she grumbled under her breath that she didn't mean right away. Standing slowly and with much effort, one arm wrapped around her, the other hanging loosely and uselessly at her side, she leaned on the only thing that stood of the building and looked up and what had actually freed her.

They were tall, and her inner sarcastic part commented on how shiny they were as well. Their auras were old... ancient even, but they soothed her own weary one, allowing her to let out a tired and content sigh. A serene smile lit up her face as she slid down the frame, spotting Sam and the others, her smile turned into an almost comical one.

"Yo! You and your... friends, missed the show." with that she promptly passed out.

They all stood there shocked after she literally crawled out of there. Her state caused them to fear for the worst, her words confused them, and yet no one moved a muscle. Worry grew as she sat there, and a puddle of blood started to form beneath her. Captain William Lennox finally broke the silence and commanded his men to move out. A team went forward, one checking on Kagome as the others went straight for what was left of the building. The one next to Kagome cried out for medic, who were instantly moving. In a flurry of movement, Kagome was on a stretcher and loaded into one of the trucks.

The three of them; Sam, Mikaela and Leo, stood off to the side as they watched the young woman being carted off. They turned when Agent Simmons came up to them, a displeased sneer on his face.

"Just like I said. You come around, and trouble seems to follow. You and your little Scooby like gang seems to be growing too, if she survives that is. And not only that, but it's gonna cost the government a fortune to keep this quiet, repair all the damage and medical bills."

"What are you complaining about Simmons? You get to do what your job asks of you, talk bull."

Mikaela and Simmons narrowed their eyes at one another, Sam came to her side and started to tug her away and get them all back in the car. This was a long day, and it was gonna be an even longer one.

"Right... let's, let's just get going. You do your thing, we'll do ours." Sam waited till Leo was in the back before getting in himself. They all headed, with an urgency, back to base. Looks like they were going to have to wait for their answers. If at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. I had wanted to post his up like, a week ago, but then I had to reformat my laptop...ended up losing everything due to a bad computer virus. Everything I had is gone. Including the original Ch.8 But, here you go, the next chapter, hope you enjoy. The next update will include the revised chapters as well, wanted to do this first. Let me know if you spot any errors spelling/grammar wise and what not. Please enjoy!

* * *

She was floating, that was all she was aware of. Warm white light bathed her from above while she floated on warm yet cool and relieving waters. She floated, drifting along currents without a destination, and she rather liked where she was right now, it was even better with the slight breeze that would bring the scent of fragrant blossoms and spring.

Along the edges of her senses, she felt the spiritual power of many others. Though she wasn't worried, along with the environment she was in and surrounded by, they too were at peace. So she was not the only one in this peaceful world. Was she in heaven? Well, were ever she was, she really wanted to stay. She figured she deserved her break and VIP treatment.

A content sigh escaped past her lips, followed by a serene smile, she could get used to this. A slight frown marred her face when a slight repetitive noise broke through the calming nature around her. It was soft and distant, so she ignored it.

It was harder said than done. Soon, or rather sooner than she thought, it became louder. Either that, or it was coming closer to her or her to it. Whatever, it was becoming more annoying and highly disturbing to her peace. She wanted to swat it away, but for some reason, she couldn't. Her entire body started to feel heavy, and then a new sensation started to run through her body. A dull pain.

She was waking up from whatever and wherever she was. Fighting against it with all she had proved futile and quickly, her serene and peaceful surroundings were replaced with harsh reality. The soft light from above was replaced with something harsh and blinding, even through her closed eye lids. The warm yet cool soothing currents beneath her, turned into something more solid and rather uncomfortable.

A groan sounded around her, and she flinched when she realized that the harsh and pathetic sound did indeed come from her. The dull pain that had racked her body while she was afloat the soothing currents, had all but vanished and leaving her in a state where she was mentally questioning what exactly she just went through.

It was then the spirits from within the Jewel spoke up, answering her questions. After her battle with the new Kikyo, she had been mortally wounded, and since she was the Shikon guardian and her body kept it's state in a constant peace, they drew her deeper into it's depths. It was the very core of the Jewel, much like how she had trained within it's realms, at the very edges. They also told her she was not to ever enter the Jewel's center unless it was a life or death situation.

Mentally, she pouted. The one place she cam close to that she could consider heaven, and she was denied access to it. Then she asked if they knew how long she had been there. Their reply, a week. It seems while she herself was out and recovering, the spirits themselves were some how keeping an eye on her physical well being, helping her body heal by guiding her ki in the right direction.

That wasn't the only thing they did, it seems they also took in all that happened around her while she was out. And what they learned wasn't something they were please with. Seems the doctors and medical that were responsible to treating her were shocked and astounded with her progression. Talks of tests and experiments were said out loud around her. They had learned through their guardian what such tests and experiments could mean for the subject.

Pulling herself back to the waking world and present, she moved her arms up and back, so to push herself into a seated position. Her limbs felt like lead, her moves sluggish, much like the time the poisons master from the Band of Seven had kidnapped her.

Finally, she let her eyes open to the world around her, and found it... lacking. First of all, hospital curtains pretty much blocked her view of anything, though the three openings gave her something, but it still wasn't much. Directly ahead of her was a wall with a window up high, allowing sunlight to stream in and land on her. An opening to one side showed more beds, two that were visible to her. The one on the other side showed medical cabinets and a cart with blankets and scrubs.

Her eyes fell down to her lap, which was covered by a starched washed sheet. Her arms moved to where she sights were at the moment, she saw an IV tube in one arm, and one of those heart monitor clips attached to her finger on the opposite hand. It was then that infernal repetitive noise she heard from within the Jewel was the monitor measuring her heart.

She had been so out of it when she woke, that the damn beeping didn't even register until now. It was becoming rather annoying with how loud and it being right next to her ear. But first, she wanted to take stock of herself before dealing with the stupid beeping. Already, she could feel wrappings around her mid section where she couldn't feel the blanket or her standard hospital gown. Her finger poked and probed at her legs, moving up to her stomach and then covered upper arms.

They moved back down to her stomach, settling on where she remembered Kikyo's hand had punched through. On reflex, she flinched when her searching fingers met with flesh, solid flesh. There was no stitched up wound, no gaping hole, but solid flesh. It was tender, but solid. She was sure, she was covered in a whole rainbow of bruises.

The sound of footsteps and voices echoing down a hallway and coming closer caused her to stiffen for a few mere seconds before she threw herself back into a laying position and instantly feigning sleep and willing her heart rate to slow down.

The voices became louder and clearer as the closer they approached.

"Now this one, well this one is nothing short of a miracle."

"You say that to any survivor."

"But you didn't see the state she was in when they first brought her. A hole clean through her stomach, dislocated shoulder, all her ribs on one side were damaged with either bruising or broken. Not to mention all the internal bleeding and damage." the man sounded at awe, or shock to the amount of damage she survived. She herself, she didn't ask the spirits the details, and now that she knew, she grimaced at the thought.

"Jesus, what did she go through?"

"Classified. Yeah, don't give me that look. Anyways, within the first two days, most if not all her internal damage had healed. Her bones were shifting and mending." there was a pause which was filled with the sound of a curtain being drawn back. "And now, any and all stitches we placed have been removed and she has nothing more than bumps and bruising."

The sound of something scratching on paper along with the shuffling of fabric. A person stood over her, and she refrained from flinching when a set of fingers pushed and poked at her stomach.

"Well, that's all good and fine, but it won't do her much good, if she don't wake up." she almost let out a sigh of relief when the poking fingers left her tender stomach, almost.

"Right. They said to give her a while longer. If not..."

Kagome didn't like the ominous way the sentence ended. With what the spirits had shared with her about them hearing tests and experiments, she knew then and there that she had to get out of there. Fast.

"What about her blood work? And all of the initial testing done from when she came in?"

"That's the thing. Normal. Well, there was a slight increase in certain factors in the blood, but that was, or is, due to her diet. Other than that, we'll have to take more samples to gain better results." the two then started to move, leaving the way they came, oblivious to the fact they were leaving a highly pissed off miko behind.

"If she wakes though, she'll have many wanting answers to this act of a miracle she pulled off. I heard she's also have..."

She shifted so that her upper body was leaning up on a propped arm. Spreading her senses, she felt the two leaving down some hallway, and others. A few were in a room next to hers, some just sitting around just across from her and many more moving in and out of her range.

Acting quickly and without second thought, she ripped the needle to the IV tube in her arm out, hissing at her quick and somewhat jerky actions. Now that she had heard what the two just shared with one another, and her need to get out of.. the room, let alone wherever she was, adrenaline was pumping through her veins allowing her heavy and sluggish body to move.

Quickly, she sat up, causing her vision to spin slightly, she threw her legs over the side of the bed, her feet dangling and just brushing the cold flooring. Her legs quivered as she stood up, her hand flashing back to steady herself on the bed.

Now, the only obstacle, that was in her way to freedom was the stupid heart monitor. Seeing enough movies, shows and whatnot on T.V., she knew, that removing the clip itself would set off some sort of alarm and send a whole team of nurses and doctors. So, her eyes searched frantically for some sort of way around that problem. An off switch? Kami! Anything!

While inspecting, she moved the monitor around, only for it to come so far away from the wall due to the cord that plugged it into the wall. Yeah, that could work. Reaching behind the machine, she had to turn her face away, just to give her that extra reach, smirking when her fingers wrapped around the cord and pulled.

With haste, she unclipped the clamp on her finger and made her way to the cart. There was no way she was going to run around in nothing more than a hospital gown. She didn't bother to look for a decent size, she just grabbed a shirt and pair of pants, she had a feeling that someone would monitor her, heart monitor, and someone would most undoubtedly notice that hers was off.

She quickly pulled the pants on, pulling on the strings and tightening so they would fit on her hips. Right after, she ripped the gown off and was stunned when the wrappings she had covered from her chest to where her hip bones protruded. She didn't think it was that bad, just her stomach, but it also came up and wrapped up around the shoulder that had been dislocated.

The urge to remove the wraps and to see for herself the extent of the damage was great, but she managed to push it down. Once she got out, she'd be able to take stock of her condition anyway. So, without a second thought, she pulled on the shirt on and her arms punched through the sleeves.

Pushing her senses out once again, she moved to the door closest to her, waiting till a set of auras moved past before she ducked out of the room herself. Oh how she hated escaping, especially when she didn't know where the exit was. Her senses picked up on all the auras within her range, and using that knowledge, she left the room and navigated through the hallway while avoiding anyone.

As she moved, her feet pittered pattered against the cool smooth surface of the floor, all the while wondering where the exit was, and more importantly, where here was. Not only that, how she was going to get back to... Sesshoumaru. Yes, that seemed like the best plan. Sesshoumaru's would be the safest place, or was at the moment.

Her moment of thoughts was interrupted when a shout about her missing echoed down the hallway she just exited. Damn it, she thought she would have a little more time before they would have noticed. Now, alarms were going off and the auras there were at a distance were also now rushing around and surging in her direction.

She scowled, now running down hallways all the while trying to avoid any and all people by ducking into any open rooms or behind whatever was in the hallway.

A thought occurred to her as she took a sharp turn to exit one hallway for another, didn't Sesshoumaru say something about having people watching out for, or over, her while she was attending school here? They could have stepped in at any time to help her out or something, but she would be questioning the old dog when she got out of this place.

She ducked into a room when she felt a large group approaching her down the hallway she was in. Damn it all, where the hell was the exit to this place? She felt like a mouse in a maze. Only difference was, she was looking for the exit, not the cheese in the middle. While she was waiting for the group to pass by, she was checking the locations of other auras, hoping to pick up where an exit was. A few would most likely be posted around any exit to make sure no one got in, or out.

After the group passed her, she slinked back out into the hallway. Swiftly and silently running down the one long stretch of hallway she was in. Ducking when she noticed a window facing the hallway. It wasn't until she heard voices that she recognized, that she froze.

"You hear that kid, your little friend is missing. Care to share with us what you know?"

"Listen! We know just as much as you do!" Was that Sam's voice? What was he doing here?

"You spent a week around her, and you didn't learn anything within that time range?"

"And what are we supposed to have learned Simmons?" That was Mikaela's voice, now only Leo was missing, or was he sitting quietly? Doubtful. He always had something to say about any situation, well, as far as she knew of him.

"I don't know. Something she mentioned, something that slipped while she was talking. Anything that you noticed, like suspicious activity? You were the ones that came to us about her." Sam and Mikaela talked about her to... whoever these people are. Why would they need to do that?

"She just talked about her family and friends, hobbies and the differences between here and Japan."

"How about all the times she was missing?" the question was followed by the sound of something being slapped onto a table top, caused her head to whip up and look towards the window above her. They knew of that? Damn it, what else did they knew? Her files were not only private, but classified. Unless they had her own permission, but Sesshoumaru's as well, there was no way to access her files, or this man talking hacked to get to them. Or had someone do it for him.

"What are you talking about? And why the hell do you have a file on her?" Kagome was in agreement with Mikaela, well with why he had a file, more like how, but the point was why.

"Hey! Do you have files on all of us?" there was Leo. She could only assume it was him that moved over to the table and file and looking through it, from the sounds of shuffling feet and papers.

"Of course we do. You think we don't know your background and history? We know your deepest, darkest secrets."

"This coming from the guy who was running an underground website in his mother's basement?"

"We already established that point. She was living with me, not the other way around."

"Can we get back on track?"

"Yes. Let's."

So, six of them were in the room, one had yet to speak up, and she happened to be the topic of their conversation. Not only that, but one of them went so far to get some files on her, through illegal means. So lost in her thoughts, and what they were talking about in the room, that she didn't notice the group of auras behind her until they shouted out at her.

Startled, she jumped up from the sudden, revealing herself to the people in the room. Well, there was no need to hide now, so she took off, looking back when she heard a door banging into a wall. After that one quick glance, she was facing forward and running down the hallway, cursing under her breath when the ones behind her was gaining on her. So she took another turn and burst through a set of doors, and spun about to close and hold them.

Turning around and pressing her back to the doors, her eyes widened at the sight before her. The doors she just burst through, she thought it led to a room, not a hanger. A hanger filled with armed personnel, all forms of vehicles, there was also a raised platform decked out with screens, computers any other technical equipment and more personnel operating on them. But the one thing that drew her immediate attention, was the large, towering robot.

Well hell.

As her mind came back to itself, the strange aura that she had come to associate with Sam's car and the twisted version of Kikyo came crashing down on her. Not only that, but the giant robot before her was the source on top of it. Did that mean Sam's car did the same thing? Kikyo sort of collapsed in on herself, changing herself into an evil looking metallic skeletal being.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, sure she'd seen some pretty amazing things, but they were always on the fantastical end of the spectrum. This before her, was on the end far opposite of her own spectrum, pure scientific. She wasn't afraid, no. First of all, there was no malice or ill will in it's aura, but she had seen things more terrifying sights. That alone wasn't something she was proud of, but it did make her stronger.

A surge of auras behind her caused her to move away from the door, her eyes darting all over the place for a free way out of the current situation. The main hanger doors were open slightly, there was also a door directly across from her, only problem was, the amount of personnel and giant robot were between her and the doors.

Just as soon as she cleared the doors, they were pushed open and a group of people spilled in behind her. Sam, Mikaela, and Leo were part of the group. On instinct, Kagome's body shifted into a position for either fight or flight. The people carrying weapons didn't ease her, sweeping her eyes over everyone as they moved to surround her.

Her feet shuffled backwards, a hand pressed against the wall, far more safer to keep a wall to her back than an enemy. So what if she was unarmed, she wasn't going to go down without fighting. They would get a taste of what it was like to corner an animal, even if she wasn't an animal, being around youkai long enough she picked up their habits. Her body tensed even further when she noticed the robot making it's way towards them.

Her eyes landed on it and it alone. The first few things she noticed, the first being it's coloring; red, blue, and chromes. As it also got closer, she noticed car parts made up it's actual body. The front of some sort of truck or something. The hood was split in two, the front doors either forming it's chest or protecting it. It amazed her how silent it walked on the cement with how huge it was.

Wide blue eyes shifted all over it's being, till finally they landed on it's face. She noticed right away it's bright blue eyes set in a chrome face that surprisingly resembled something close to a human's face. It seemed that the tops of it's head was a blue like helmet with wing like extensions where a person's ears should be. What she noticed though about it's eyes, was how they shifted, much like a cameras lens. Not only that, she noticed how bright blue they were.

It walked forward before stopping a short distance and kneeling down, as if to get a closer look at either her or the situation. Whatever it was doing, it alone being near her, seemed to ease the tension overcame her.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." it's voice was deep, rumbled and very earthy. She had no other way to describe it.

Her breath was caught in her throat. Whatever it was, it was old, the oldest she's come across, not only that, it was powerful. And, she figured it, was in fact a he. It reminded the first time she was in the presence, very awe inspiring a very much left one breathless. Although, she did use her attitude, which resulted in her getting drowned in acid. Something she also survived. Mentally shaking her head, her Mama would be so upset with her manners right about now.

Standing up straight and relaxing her posture slightly and facing this, Optimus Prime, figure before her and smiled softly towards him while bowing towards him and introducing himself.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, a pleasure to meet you." she was still smiling softly. She felt the confusion rolling off the others behind her. Standing up straight, her eyes were on Optimus Prime the entire time.

"Wait! What?"

Her head whipped in the direction of Leo, a brow raised, very much like Sesshoumaru, in question to his sudden out burst. Her head tilted to the side lightly, but her senses were not distracted from the others around her. She noticed how they had relaxed when Optimus Prime and her had interacted with positive results.

"That's it? No panicking, no screaming, no... nothing?"

Kagome was about to say something, anything to comment his look of disappointment, only to be beat by Sam himself.

"Like you had a panic attack with Skidz, Mudflap and Bee?" her eyes left Leo's comical face that was mixed with betrayal, surprise and disbelief, to Sam's own somewhat smug. Both brows shot up to hide beneath her bangs when Mikaela almost gave a snort like laugh, to which Sam gave a slight glare.

"And, you saying Bee was Japanese? Not to mention you stealing some little girls bike to get away from said car."

To say she was lost, was an understatement. Leo had a panic attack, while Sam had to steal a girls bike to get away from a... Bee?

"Ladies, you seem to have forgotten the main reason why we're here." Kagome's eyes shifted to a tall, in a lanky sort of way, man. His hair was dark and curly, though it was a little difficult to tell with it being so tightly packed together. She took in how his dark eyes narrowed on her and his lips seemed to sneer as well. It was then she noticed how one of his hands was clutching a folder till his knuckles were turning white.

Ah, so he was the one with the file on her. Her eyes narrowed on him and she took a step towards him, only to stop when some of the eased men tensed and their hands went to their weapons. Mr. Hacker himself drew his other hand up to grab onto a lapel of his suit jacket, as well as seeming to draw himself up. Chest puffed out, chin jutted up and out, shoulders thrown back just a bit. He was trying to intimidate her. She scoffed. He'd have to do better than that.

"You keep some interesting friends, and secrets. Sam, Mikaela, Leo." not once did her eyes leave the man before her. "Military, government, conspiracy theories... giant robots. All that's missing is a pair of mad scientists."

"Still doesn't explain your lack of... reaction to Optimus here!" Leo threw his arms in the robot's direction. Stepping forward so as not to hit any one with his flailing arms.

"It is odd that you are not afraid. Most humans are not so excepting of something that is not part of their reality."

At the sound of the robot's, Optimus' voice, she turned to him with a smirk. What he said was true, but than again, she wouldn't be Kagome if she were normal.

"You want me to run away screaming my head off about giant robots then?"

"No. It is our wish to live among you humans peacefully, without fear."

It took a while for his words to sink in, and when they did, she blinked a few times when the word _our_ registered first and foremost at the front of her mind. There was more than just him? Where were they now? Were they all like him? How did they hide themselves among the world population? Along with these, there were endless questions just waiting to spill forth and be asked, her mind along with the spirits demanding answers, but she held both back. She knew secrets like no other, and knew of the importance to keep them safe.

Smiling softly once again in Optimus Prime's direction and giving him a second slight bow, she had only this to say.

"Well, then. I think this may have been said before, but welcome to Earth. I hope your dream come to fruition and that peace can be achieve between our people."

"You, young miss, are an odd one." her eyes slid over to the Hacker. "Not only that, but you have some filling in the blanks to do for us, and a lot of people that want answers."

She hummed as if in thought at his words, before giving the man the sweetest most sickening smile she could muster up. "Nope." She mentally snickered at his response. Sputtering, and dumb struck look were interesting to say the least.

"First of all. I don't know where I am or why. Secondly, you have files on me. That alone is creepy, but it's the means you obtained them that concerns me more. My files need _my_ permission to access. I didn't give my permission out, because no one asked for them, meaning, you or someone for you hacked to get them." she leaned in closer, whispering loud enough so all could hear. "That means illegal." returning from leaning towards him, not missing the awed and slight pleased grin on Mikaela.

"But your medical staff has been running tests, and have also been discussing about future plans to run experiments on me. Shall I continue, or give it to you in layman's terms?"

When no one answered, she sighed. She wanted out of here, to go home and curl in her Mama's arms and share her problems like she used to while jumping between times. Sadly, her Mama was in Japan, hiding out at Kin's, and the only person... er, being she could share her recent even with, would most likely want the facts only.

"Kidnapping, stealing, and... Would it be counted as abuse, or torture? Experimentation is so hard to classify now a days." she threw on the emotionless mask Sesshoumaru had taught her to wear in such situations.

"Now you listen here. The Decepticons are most definitively after you, and your gonna tell us why."

"The... who?" she was lost. It sounded like a team of deceivers or something, but nobody she had ever heard of before. Her brows pinched together in thought as she took the people in before her, not once had she ever heard of these... Decepticons.

"The enemy of the Autobots. Once our brethren." her eyes were once again on Optimus as he stood to his full height, towering above them all, but still keeping them within his sights. "And now, they seem to have taken an interest in you, Kagome Higurashi. Last week was their first move. Anything you have to say, it will help us protect you."

Worry caused her blood to run ice cold, and a wave of nausea hit her and she legs felt like limp noddles. Their enemy, last week... last week was Kikyo attacking her, an attack she barely survived it seems. Giant robots, could that mean... human sized robots as well? She fell to her knees. If Kikyo got in touch with these, Decepticons somehow, there was no way of telling how much she shared with them. Already, she attacked her family, and all as a way to lure her here it seems.

She ignored the concerned looks and questions to how she was as her mind went flying. Kikyo kept demanding the Shikon, meaning she didn't know the truth, or did she? These... Autobots wanted to live on Earth peacefully, did that mean the Decepticons didn't? If that was so, that meant Kikyo must have made some sort of offer with them for the upgraded shell of a body. Trading in the clay doll for a metallic skeleton. What if the Shikon was the offer?

Her arms wrapped around herself, as if to fight off the cold that wasn't there, and tears started to prick at her eyes. She just survived one war over the damn Jewel, she didn't want to jump into another. But, it seems the fate had other ideas, caring less about her wants and needs for their own twisted games and pleasures.

"My..." her tongue darted out and licked her lips, mouth feeling drier than ever, while her throat felt constricted. "My brother. Please, I need to talk to my older brother." Her eyes closed to stop a flow of tears she felt starting to build up. Frustration, pain, anger... she knew Sesshoumaru had some sort of idea about all this, hell she even understood to keep it from her, sort of. He was never one to jump into anything unless he had all the angles, and this right now, it being physically before her, and still she didn't get every thing.

She could hear the man about to deny her, but she turned to him, opened her eyes, and felt hot tears fall. It had been so long since she felt this weak, this unknowing, this... helpless.

"Please. I don't think I can survive another war." she bowed her head, shame rolling off her at her admittance, allowing her hair to curtain the world from her showing any signs of weakness.

The looks of confusion on the faces of those around her were lost on her at that moment. The girl showed no fear to giant alien robots, had a past that had as many holes as Swiss cheese, was being truthfully honest in a sarcastic way towards Simmons. And now, now she was begging for her older brother and crying. Not only that, she mentioned to surviving war. What war? It left all of them thinking the same thing.

Who was Kagome Higurashi?

* * *

**AN:** Ah, I hope you all enjoyed that... it's not as good as the original... but I think it'll do. I guess. It's now 2:40am here so, I'm gonna head off to bed now.

But, before I do, I have a question that's been burning at the back of my mind concerning this story.

With the new Transformers movie now out, should I include the characters from all three movies? Like the first, second and third movies? I ask this, cause I've noticed in other such crossovers, the authors will include characters from the cartoons/comics/games and what not, but since this is more the, live action movies orientated, should I bring in characters that were in the first movie but not the second/third as well? If so, please share with me your thoughts, cause they do help with giving me plenty of ideas to use.

Anyways, thanks for all the fav's, watches and reviews, I feel the love. And until next time then!


	9. Chapter 9

He bit back a growl as the set of feet before him turned once again to renew the pacing that had been going on before his desk for that past morning. The owner of said feet was beginning to look worse for wear. Fiery red hair was in a disheveled mess, bruising was starting to form under glassy green eyes, his cheeks somewhat hollowed out and showing signs of the slightest amount stubble while skin looked paler. His clothes were rather in the same state of disarray, looking as if the owner had either slept in them or just grabbed whatever his hands latched onto first. Elfin ears and a long tail twitched as he continued his pacing, muttering under his breath.

Sesshoumaru himself was still working over the treaty two clans that had wanted the miko to look over, seeing as she was considered a neutral party in such matters. His pen scratched against the paper as he marked certain areas while adding his own notes and thoughts. There were no words shared between the two in the same room, until the one pacing finally stopped and slammed his open palms against the smooth surface of the expensive piece of furniture.

"How can you just sit there and do paper work!" the shout echoed around them, the snarl on the end not at all fading. Baring his teeth towards the inu across from him, Shippo leaned in closer. "It's been a week since the attack, and we've heard or done nothing since!"

Sesshoumaru closed the folder and pushed it to the side, laying the pen atop so he had free space to rest his elbows. He watched as red started to seep into the kits eyes as he waited for a reply of some sort, truly taking in his appearance. He hadn't seen the kit this bad since the miko had first departed for her own time. It had taken years for the kit to come out of his shell. The next thing he knew, he was letting out a tired sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was so very unlike him to show any signs of stress, no matter the situation.

"We are all aware that's it's been a week since, kit. But through the bond, there is nothing to fear."

"Bullshit! She near died a week ago! And now, she's in distress! She hardly let's anything through, so something must have pushed her to let it all go!"

What the kit spoke of was true, after all the times his damned half-brother put her through, the miko had learned to keep mostly to herself, asking for any form of help from others less and less. In most cases, he would have been proud that she could pull something as such off, but it was against her very nature to do so, so to now be bombarded with such emotions from her end of the bonding, it was staggering.

"Not only that, but her files were hacked just before the attack! So we have, at least, a pretty good idea as to who has her."

Again, the truth. It was rather upsetting that the humans of this nation thought they could do as they pleased, however they pleased. Though it was like that with all nations, that was the point youkai tended to steer away from humans, they tended to think they were the top of the food chain, and if they weren't, then they tried to either control or destroy whatever was.

"If you knew this, why did you call me away from her? If I was there, I could have protected her..." the kit let out a whimper as he backed away from the desk, throwing himself into a plush chair meant for visitors. He sagged deeply into it, not caring how the inu might react to his lack of posture, he was hurting, and feeling his own mothers distress was not helping at all. It had been months since he last saw her, and now this.

"Where was the team you had set up to protect her?" even though the kits voice was tired, there was a slight accusation like tone behind the question. It was also the first thing he been asked after news of the attack reached their ears, only now he decided to share his answer with him.

"Those who were close to the miko and still in Japan were being harassed, in a sense. If I had known the attack would have happened, I would have never pulled them off her to go back to Japan, but Kin was worried. They were getting closer to where he was keeping the miko's family hidden, and you are more than well aware how the miko is when the well being of others overrides her own."

A tired and strained chuckle filled the room, Shippo knew best of all, having been on the receiving end of her care after every battle, brush, confrontation and skirmish they came across with one enemy or another. She always checked the others before letting herself receive any form of care, and Inuyasha didn't help matters at all either, with his constant put downs how Kikyo wouldn't have been wounded by this or that.

It was in the silence that they truly felt the weight of centuries that they had survived, all thanks to the miko, to a member of their pack and family. They knew that the humans she was with now had saved the world twice over, but Kagome, she may have very well save the fabric of reality if one wanted to get down to it. And only a select few remembered that, **their** world knew of her, but her own, humans, they would scoff at the thought that a young woman could achieve such a feat. Forced to fight battles not her own, in a world that was as far from her own as if the distance were physical, faced death and the depths of hell itself and yet still managed to smile despite it all. A young woman now, who had mentioned she would do it all again if she had too, sacrifice herself if need be, and all to save a world where most would not give a damn.

Just look at those snooping around her files. They didn't even have the decency to ask for information, information she would be more than willing to share, much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure. But he knew she wouldn't unless she had made sure that all those she protected with her secret were kept safe, despite sharing such priceless knowledge. A world hidden from plain sight, and she was in essence the very key to this world.

"She is safe at the moment, any more than that..." another sigh slipped past his lips. It was becoming rather bothersome. They knew the general direction of where she was, but to act upon that knowledge without raising suspicions was near impossible. Humans always questioned everything, and often times, the methods of learning they practiced left much pain behind, and all for the better good. At least, that's what they believed.

"Why didn't you warn her? Give her some form of information as to what could be going on around her? If you did, she might not be where she is now." Shippo ran a clawed hand through his hair, not helping the mess it was in at all, just somewhat controlling the chaos. Propping his elbow onto the armrest, he allowed his head to fall into the open palm. He felt his throat constrict and he clenched his teeth to bight back the urge to cry for her as he once did as a kit.

"There is no use contemplating on the past. What's done is done."

Shippo let out a hallow laugh at that statement. It was something his mother was good at doing, using the past to better the future, she did manage to travel through time to do just that, so why couldn't she be allowed to rewind certain moments to fix those as well?

As if reading his mind, Sesshoumaru spoke up. "It is not how it works, and you know that as well as the rest of us do. As does she."

Shippo nodded his head in understanding, thus allowing the room to be filled with silence once again, leaving both to their own thoughts. Shippo's running along the lines of _what ifs_, while Sesshoumaru himself, was focusing on what to do to keep her safe when she was back where she belonged, with them, her own kind. For she was no longer truly human, she may not be a youkai, but she was damn well no longer human either. She was something wholly on her own, unique, one of a kind. And as such, he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

The silence was broken when the front desk called up through the speaker, Shippo lifted his head up lazily to eye the contraption while Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, you have two... guests here that wish to speak to you."

The two shared a glance before Sesshoumaru replied to allow his guests up, instantly, the two threw up illusions to hide their youkai heritage from Sesshoumaru's _guests_.

Sesshoumaru's short silver hair turned to a similar shade to that of the miko's, his sun lit eyes turned to a dark honeyed brown, his markings vanished while his ears, fangs and claws were replaced with human ones. Despite all this, it didn't take away for that powerful presence he seemed to posses, it just put a gauze like effect over that fact that he was a predator. Shippo also hid all traits of his youkai, his fiery red hair dulled down to something of a copper color, his eyes dulled a bit in color, tail disappearing, but other than that nothing about him really changed.

Just as the last of their youkai traits were hidden, a knock sounded from the other side of Sesshoumaru's office door, which was slowly followed by his secretary peeking in, her own youkai traits also hidden, though with his workers it was a must, as many humans also worked under him, most of which didn't know of youkai and other such beings.

"Some guests are here, do you wish to send them in?" the little demoness kept her hands folded in front of her, eyes down low as she waited for a reply.

"Yes."

Both watched as she bowed low and pushed the door open, all the while stepping to the side to allow to two men to file into the office space. She once again, bowed and closed the door behind her as she left them to do their business.

Sesshoumaru sat up straight in his chair as he assessed the men that were walking forward, only to stop just behind the kit's chair, who didn't bother to fix his own posture. The first that had entered showed no real emotion on his face, which impressed Sesshoumaru somewhat, seeing as all humans showed a form of emotion. The suit he wore was black, with a black button up and dress shoes, allowing his dark blue silk tie and American pin to stand against them well and be noticed quickly. He carried a briefcase in one hand which piqued his interest as to what it could be filled with.

The other man seemed to be slightly displeased with the whole situation, whatever it was for the two men, and not afraid to show it. It also appeared that he just left with no time to actually change for the occasion, if his standard issue military button up and pants with combat boots were anything to go by.

Both were well in their ages, at lease around 40, if not older, and both seemed to be tense, even if the one didn't show it. He lifted a brow in question, waiting till they also finished their own assessment of him and Shippo.

"My name is Tom Banachek, and with me is General Morshower. We are part of a secret government organization. There was an incident and your presence is now required."

Sesshoumaru shot the kit a threatening glare when he heard the rumblings of a growl start up, before turning back to this, Banachek, and indicating for him to take the other seat.

"And what exactly, is my presence needed for?" although, he had a pretty good idea the miko was behind this. She had a way of being drawn into things and making the lives of those around her all the more complicated.

The man took a seat, placing the briefcase in his lap, his eyes only left Sesshoumaru for a few seconds to open it and pull out a few folders and a thick stack of papers and placing them on the desk before Sesshoumaru. Said being raised a brow in question as he pulled the contents of the briefcase closer and began looking through them with a critical eye. His eyes narrowed and he bit back his own growl as he came to a quick conclusion that the files were all on the miko, such as the files that had been hacked into a week prior, medical papers before her arrival to the states as well as papers to while she had missing during the week along with reports of her first week at school.

"How is it, you acquired this information?" it was all he could do from snarling out at the men before him. He also knew very well how they acquired said information, it was the most recent medical files that threw his own rage through the roof.

"A member of our organization did through, back door methods." it was then he showed a slight discomfort and displeasure. So, he didn't agree with the method, but it still gave him the results he needed or wanted. "The other papers are a legal and binding gag clause. It is to insure the safety of all information that you are about to learn and gain access to, and will not be shared or spread to the media. After you are done signing," he glanced quickly towards the kit before facing forward again. "...we can _all_ depart."

There was a few minutes of silence as Sesshoumaru just barely skimmed through the clause, he already knew of such binding legal forms, having issued many of his own for those who had learned the truth of, _their kind_. So, grabbing the pen he had been using just earlier, he signed his name where it was required, and obviously not his given name though, his human name, and handed the clause over to the kit so he could do the same. It didn't get past him how the kit seemed to be shaking, in both anger at the current situation and the fact that they would now be seeing the tiny miko after a week where she went missing.

"I need to know, how is she?" they all stood, save for the General as he had been standing silently the entire time, preparing to leave to where the current topic of their discussion was being held.

"Made a full recovery. Had my men running all over the place when she, took off running, after waking up." it was the first time the General spoke up. A slight quirking of the lips he spoke up again. "She has quite the, attitude and tongue."

Sesshoumaru closed his own eyes in exasperation while the General's took on an amused light at memories of a certain miko giving her _caretakers_ a tongue lashing, that Sesshoumaru had so wanted to train the miko out of doing. They all knew that, one of these days, that tongue would end up with her in trouble, if past experiences were anything to go by, or getting her killed. Then again, the miko wouldn't be herself without being able to use her sharp wit and just as much as her sharp tongue.

"I apologies for anything that she may have said, and most likely will say in the future."

"I think he deserved it either way." Banachek gave what one could have guessed as a soft hum of agreement. The comment left both Sesshoumaru and Shippo wondering as to who this, _he_, was.

With that said, they all left the office and proceeded to leave his building, though not without Sesshoumaru telling his secretary to cancel anything he had planned out for the rest of the day and to leave all incoming calls and mail on his desk before she ended her shift for the day, of course, after sending a certain something to Kin after they left the building.

The two of them followed the men to their escorted vehicle, a large black SUV with two, and most likely armed, men waiting next to the vehicle. As they arrived, one went around to the drivers seat while the other opened the back door and waited for them to enter before closing the door and entering the front passenger seat himself. The drive was quiet and done according all the laws, it wasn't until they stopped at their fifth red light that Banachek spoke up once again.

"The location of where we're going to is also to remain secret. Other than that, it will be a while before we get there."

Shippo gave a soft grunt of understanding. Sesshoumaru on the other hand had a feeling that the day was going to be a long one, and felt the beginnings of a headache forming.

* * *

Her entire being was in pain, a feeling she hadn't felt since she first acquired her new body. If she had teeth a the moment, they would be gritting at the sheer amount and strength of the pain. It was a small price to pay, however, to gaining this new body.

It required that her own stolen part of the girls soul be stretched and molded to fit this new unnatural body. She wasn't sure how the girl had survived all the times her own soul had been possessed, ripped out and than shoved back in, let alone incomplete this long. She remembered how she needed to steal the souls of all those dead women just to fill in the space so she could continue her own existence, and that left a dull throb of pain, and she had been one of the undead. The girl was living and had a large portion of her own soul missing, it must be insanely painful.

Finally her vision started to return to her, if the blue tinted world around her was anything to go by. It was somewhat sickening that she had to use a body that wasn't compatible with her own miko-ki, but what she gained in return, well made up for it.

Her new mouth opened as a scream tried to make it's way past the sharp metal edges one could call teeth and lips. Oh how it burned! It was such an inferno that it froze everything, or was it so cold that it burned? Either way, she was in pain, unlike any she had suffered before she died and after her resurrection... and now that her new body was made of something that should actually **feel**, did she truly burn.

Her limbs vibrated and twitched as her soul started to shift, stretch and mold so to fit the odd and unnatural limbs of her new shell. And sadly, that's all it would be, a new shell. Her body had long since turned to dust, along with the one made of her desecrated grave, so this new chance at life was nothing but borrowed time, and she would do everything in her power to make the girl suffer as she once did, as she was doing now.

Soon, her new body was convulsing as it was adjusting to her soul taking over the life that had been, painstakingly, slowly growing. Just as the body was unnatural for her soul and mentality, her soul and mentality was foreign to the body. It got to the point where she ended up breaking and falling from the protective liquid gelatin like sack to land harshly onto the frozen metal ground beneath her.

Pitiful screeches and cries finally sounded and echoed in the air around her, a slight misty steam rising from her body, it was so cold on this lifeless planet. A moon actually. Her limbs scrambled about, trying to find any form of purchase, to get away from the dripping mess left behind. Her voice still nothing more than a chittering and cooing sound of new life, though **her own** voice was starting to mix in and take over as well.

Heavy steps sounded behind her, causing her to look over her shoulder and screech at the large being that was quickly gaining on her. Eyes narrowed when it continued it's pace only to loom over her, another cry sounded around them. She could feel the others shifting just beyond, watching and waiting for whatever was to come next.

It bent down and a thinned fingered taloned like hand quickly wrapped itself around her throat, getting a good grab on her and pulling her up into the air so she was at eye level with the obvious leader. It's red eyes were focused solely on her, it's face twisting into what one could call an amused sneer, if that were possible.

"Well, if it isn't the little former fleshling." his voice was deep and mocking, she hated how it sounded. "I thought the task was to be easy for you, yet you came crawling back after you were _**killed**_."

He sounded like he was scolding a child for misbehaving, the hand he had wrapped around her throat squeezing, and although she no longer needed air, she still chocked out. Her own hands clawed at his much larger fingers, trying to pry them off of her, her **human** instincts telling her she needed air, telling her to get him to let go.

His mouth formed a sharp and twisted smirk at her discomfort, the metal plates that were also a part of his face guard shifting with the movement on his face ever so slightly. Kikyo's own face held nothing back as she poured all her hatred for being that held her, and she watched as the red of his eyes seemed to brighten. If it was in amusement or accepting of her challenge, she would never know, but one thing was for certain, she would not bow down to it so easily.

Just as quickly, his face turned to express something along the lines of displeasure and disappointment and watched dispassionately as he dropped her from the height he had been holding her. He turned and moved not far off else where, throwing himself in the skeletal remains of what once could have been considered a throne, and it cried quietly at the sudden extra weight it was now forced to hold.

"Where is this so called power source you so highly spoke of?" the question was growled out, echoing around them both, sending ripples along the protective sacks of the other unborn beings.

Kikyo took the time to shift her fallen position, having landed sprawled and in awkward angles, into one where she was sitting on her knees, metal fingers digging into the still slightly soft metal of her new body beneath them.

"I underestimated her. She's grown in power since acquiring it. It along with her."

"I don't wish to hear your pathetic excuses!" His sudden bark had her inner rage starting to boil. If this being before her thought to order her around and treat her like... that _**mutt**_, then he was sorely mistaken. It was just a matter of biding her time and striking at the most opportune moment. Though she would need the Shikon in order to do that.

Her eyes narrowed, taking in his rigid form. If he had been made of flesh and blood like to two vile half-breeds that had been the cause to her death, she would have used her own body to gain what it was she needed before tossing both into the burring pits of hell. But he was not, he wasn't anything remotely human, and even in this form he took on ways to show the differences. True he had a very humanoid like form, a head, two arms and legs, even a face. But that was where it stopped, save for his face being the only symmetrical thing about him, there were no other human like similarities. His right side seemed the more dominant, while the left was where the spindly hand that held her up just moments ago.

Quickly, her mind went over on how to try and placate him, when what she said truly sunk in. The girl **had** grown more powerful, meaning either the Jewel did with her, or it was because of the Jewel itself that she had. This new information just opened up a few new set of doorways of possibilities.

"Imagine, if she truly did grow powerful since I last saw her, and because of that I was unprepared, imagine what power levels she and the source could reach if we _**push**_ her and it in the right direction." slowly she stood up, and moved forward, towards him before stopping just out of his reach. "The possibilities could be endless. It would only require a little time." time used to plan out how _she_ would be the one to profit from this plan, and while doing so, watch the girl and all those she cared for suffer.

She watched as he took in what she said, actually contemplating this new plan, she just needed to sweeten the deal for him to actually go for it it seemed, but she knew just what to say. And that was only after spending a few short years in it's presence. It may not be human, youkai or something in between, but it was male and like all males she's ever come across throughout her long existence, they all seemed to crave power and control over others.

"With it, you could do whatever you wanted, the possibilities of what you could do to those who opposed you. The energy they both share, such pure energy, and all at your disposal." inwardly she was smirking, she knew she had him and along with that, the time she would need to actually plan out how to take back all that was stolen from her.

There was no way she would allow the girls soul and the Shikon to be taken by any other being, she saw them both as her own, having been stolen from her, giving her the right to steal them back. And while they had been taken from her in a way that could have been called painful, she was sure to make that it was a hundred fold for the girl, simply because the girl had received the gifts in life that she herself had been denied. Not only that, but had survived this long with the damn Jewel, survived that vile spiders tricks and traps, survived while defiling her duty as a miko by allying herself with a mikos natural enemy, which was anything that wasn't human.

In her eyes, unless it could serve a purpose, it should be destroyed. True, she had a moments laps when the mutt came into her life, but she blamed it on the Shikon, the very reason it took everything away from her, only this time, she was going to use it to to **her** will, bend it to **her** desires, to grant **her** wish.

"I see." her inner musings were cut short and her attention snapped back to the being before her. "Once you settled into this Protoform, and are back on Earth, I'll give you one of Earths months time to retrieve the girl and this power source." his mouth once again forming that sort of twisted sneer that was filled with disgust in her direction. "If not, I _will_ take it as an act of insubordination and you will be punished accordingly."

She had to bite back on the urge to snarl, though she bowed her head while still keeping her eyes upon the being before her and uttered a soft spoken 'Understood'. She would never call him her _Master_, or _Lord_ like that sniveling Starscreamer. Not only that, he knew it as well, and it brought her great pleasure to know she was still defiant towards him despite him allowing to continue using their unborn future soldiers as her own person back-up shells for her soul. So while Starscreamer may have hopes to one day becoming leader of the group against the ones now living on Earth, he would never actually set out plans against Megatron, unlike her. Unlike the ones that she was now forming in her mind, locking them away from being shared with the others by some sort of link these creatures seemed to possess.

Standing up with her chin lifted in a defiant sort of way, she turned to head in the direction where she deemed **her** sort of spot amongst these beings, though she paused when he spoke up once more when she had her back to it.

"I warn you, former fleshling, I will keep to my... _promise_. Make sure to you keep to yours."

Without turning to look at him, she finally sneered. The soft metal of her face lifting to reveal sharp metal, no longer human teeth, in a snarl and muttering once again her understanding. Shoulders thrown back, head held high, she stormed off to her designated area.

"Do you think it wise... to uh, leave her to this task alone?"

"No, that's why you're sending one of the others to monitor her." his hand fell across his lap after propping his elbow on the arm of his seat, optics narrowing in the direction the little former fleshling disappeared to. "I don't trust the former fleshling."

"Right away Master." Starscreamer also turned to look into the direction the female went. Although she had in every way of sense, took over a Hatchling, she didn't need all that much Energon to continue like a new born Hatchling would, some of the more _inquisitive _Decepticons wanted to look further into this, soul, the female had spoke up about after they discovered her crawling about after Starscreamer discovered two Hatchlings lifeless on the ground with her quickly and painfully becoming accustomed to her new _body_. "Is there one in mind that you wish to send with her?" turning his head to once more look towards Megatron.

Megatron himself just waved a hand, as if to say _You decide_, though Starscreamer knew, that he wanted the best to make sure the female would not in anyway shape or form betray them, though she was not in any way one of their own. And that was, wherein lay the problem. They didn't know how the former human would act, she didn't follow accordingly to that of a Decepticon, and was far to human to their liking.

* * *

She watched with worried eyes as the kitsune lord sat before them, causing her to unconsciously draw her son closer to her side. They had just learned that her sister, Souta and Kagome's aunt, had been in a slight accident, though the actual technicalities behind the accident were rather questionable. It left her worrying for her own daughter that was in a whole other country, and the conclusion that the lord before them drew left her feeling uneasy. It turned out that a fraction of youkai didn't like the fact that three of the Lords of Japan had allied themselves with a human, a miko at that.

How they found her sister, they never knew, but it was also some of Kagome's old school friends as well that were being targeted. After what happened last week, Kin's men were being stretched thin, helping with rebuilding their house and repairing any damage done to the surrounding shrine grounds, and then the extra protection on all the houses... they had to call in some of Sesshoumaru's men that were also in America, it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

And just when life was once again settling down and her daughter could truly enjoy it, this all happened. The Fates were truly being cruel, which was something she had a problem emitting since, she always told her children to thank those above that they were alive and well. Her trust in the Kami started to waver when her daughter came home less and less, and when she did, it was always to short a stay and usually with Kagome needing to recover from a battle with an enemy of some sort. But, she would try and understand, knowing that her daughter was meant to do great things, although everything maternal in her told her to take her children and leave the source of danger and never face the world again.

Despite the sudden change of living requirements, her son and father-in-law were taking it rather well compared to her. Souta had taken a liking to a few of the younger youkai who had taken it upon themselves to bring her son to their own lessons and training, her father-in-law was pleased with learning all he could with tales of the past and what they could all really do. She held back a giggle when memories of their first day here resurfaced. He had began running about shouting his trade mark _Demon Be gone!_ to all he had come across, and nearly had a heart attack when he learned that humans also helped around the mansion.

Though, she was sure a certain woman had caught his eye. He would disappear for hours on end, only for Kin to relieve her worries by telling her that he was either walking, drinking tea or something along the lines, with older lady that took care of all the gardens. And while she was happy that the two of them and her son were happy, she still couldn't help but worry for her only daughter, her baby girl.

It saddened her that she couldn't even call or write to her baby, or receive any in return. Though Kin did tell her what the reports Sesshoumaru did send would state, that her daughter was doing well, enjoying her time and classes, making friends once again. Like a normal girl her age should. Normal. Something that seemed impossible for her daughter now, no matter what.

"It's alright, your sister if going to make a full recovery." her head shot up, not realizing that she had become so lost in her thoughts. "I've posted some of my men to watch over them, as well as some of Kagome's old friends, if they make a move, we'll now. Hopefully we can learn who's behind all this."

She watched as the lord took a deep breath and slowly let it out, a sigh that sounded far to tired for his youthful appearance. It worried her.

"Sadly, that means until we **do** learn who they are, you cannot go back to the shrine. It would be far to dangerous."

"If we cannot move back, how and who will take care of the shrine?"

"Ah, Raidon has some of his own taking care of that, so there's nothing to worry about. They are the best choice and will keep everything running smoothly."

"I see." her eyes drifted to Souta, who was looking rather bored of the current topic of conversation. So, smiling softly she told him to go find his new found friends and do whatever it was they did before it got to late.

"Kin-sama... I was wondering. How is Kagome doing? For the last week, you haven't shared with me what Sesshoumaru-sama has written." she instantly became worried when his eyes shifted away from her own and the air around and between the two of them became rather tensed.

"Kin...?" she leaned in closer from her spot, fear was beginning to clutch at her heart, it didn't help that he seemed to be ignoring her.

"Kin... please tell me." her hands shook as they went to be placed atop the smooth cool surface of the desk between them. When there was still no answer from the Lord before her, she slapped both hands and cried out to get the attention.

"TELL ME!"

Kin whipped his head to face the mother of the young woman many had sworn to protect, that many freely claimed friend, a very select few got the honor to call family and the rest of the world that would never know of the sacrifices she made to save for them all to have a today. He took in the wide eyed woman before him, the fact that uncertainty, worry, fear and awareness was leaking into those dark brown eyes. It was like a form of insanity, a feeling only a parent seemed to experience as he himself had felt it when his own had faced such unknown dangers, having faced it once again with the tiny miko.

He let out another tired sigh and ran a clawed hand through his hair. He hated this, telling another parent that something had indeed happened to their children, though the miko had taken the brunt force after the battle against the vile half-breed. Still, the others had taken on the task to inform other minor lords and ladies, and he loathed to do a repeat in the here and now.

"There... there was an incident and Kagome has... not been heard from since." he flinched on the chocked sob and the sudden tears that appeared in her eyes. Her hands flew up to try and cover her mouth.

"We know she's alive, just... not the state that she's..." his explanation was interrupted when one of his fellow kitsunes suddenly entered the room, rushing towards him with two scrolls in hand. When the younger kitsune made it to his side, he urgently whispered the origins of both scrolls before leaving in just a urgent pace and bowed before closing the door to room.

He was almost frantic in ripping off a familiar seal to the first scroll and quickly read what it had to state, after finishing reading it a sense of relief washed over him. Placing it down, he paused before handing it to the woman across from him, a slight smile appeared when she began reading it.

"She's... she's alive! Oh my baby girl... what's this though... meeting who?"

"Kagome seems to have attracted the attention of other... allies, though I am still unclear of the whole thing myself. We'll learn more as soon as Sesshoumaru can send us the details."

He was sure though that these new allies of hers would most likely bring new trouble as well. Looking back on his memories and stories Kagomes son shared with him, he really wasn't all that surprised, though if there was trouble to come, he had hoped for at least a while after everything she had just been through, or better yet, not at all.

Oh how the Fates loved to toy with the young woman, he just really hoped she over came whatever came her way.

* * *

**AN:** And~, here's Chapter 9! YAY! Sorry it took so long, and that's it's not quite what some of you were hoping for. Cause I read quite a few reviews, some of you were hoping that Kagome would put Sesshoumaru in the dog house! Well, maybe, in the next chapter. I wrote this chapter this way, cause I needed a break from writing just about Kagome and/or Sam and the others, plus the scene with Kikyo had been plaguing my head for like, ever! Plus I also feel it gives the story that little extra something.

Now, some of you may have noticed, or not, but I also rewrote the first 7 chapters. So I went over spelling, grammar, added and took things to help the flow work all that much more. Plus, hopefully, it now explains a few things way better. If you see anything that I might have missed, please feel free to tell me!

I would also like to add a **HUGE** big thank you to all the reviews/messages/kinds words! And would like to thank you all for being so understanding with my situation! I would do a shout-out to all of you, but there are a lot. I mean... a lot! I feel the love and would like to hope this chapter gave it right back at ya! If not... ummm, cookies! I have chocolate chip and spiced ginger... that's all I got I'm afraid.

And lastly, I would like to point something that I've also posted on my page. I'll be updating on** Fri./Sat.** from now on. There will be no exact order to which story will be updated first, whichever I finish typing up first will be updated first. Also, the last Fri./Sat. of the month I won't update, I'll use that time to plan things out for the next month. Hopefully, with this schedule, I can keep up and update regularly.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, and hope you all have an awesome Halloween!

~ Bunny.W.K


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I am sooo~ sorry for such a long wait everyone! Please forgive this lowly one!

* * *

She looked so small, sitting there in that simple chair. Her knees were drawn up to her chest causing her feet to rest just barely on the cushioned seat, arms wrapped about her legs, and her chin resting on her knees. Wide blue eyes darted all over the place. If any movement was in the owners line of sight, they'd dart there, and follow the cause before being caught by something else.

She reminded them of a frightened child, or a caged or cornered animal. Her current position was the one she had taken up after her little breakdown, and she hadn't really moved since. It was strange to see her in such a state, and even though they didn't know her for that long, it was kinda sad as well. The bloodshot eyes were now clearing up, as well as the swelling from when she had been crying earlier, and now she was sitting there, watching. She had passionately refused to see any doctor or medical personnel, and stayed put in the hanger, where everyone else was.

It was strange. Seemed she had more trust in strange armed people than the ones that were medically trained. All eyes moved down to her feet when they saw her toes scrunch up and wiggle just over the seats edge. If it were any other situation, they would have thought that simple action, cute.

Her body tensed, and her head turned slowly towards the door where the doctors and Simmons had exited earlier. Even though she wasn't facing it directly, they could see her entire attention was solely on the door. They themselves didn't turn till they heard it open and people walk towards where they were all sitting.

Simmons was in the lead, still clutching to _her _files, and was followed by the two doctors that had tried everything to get close to her. From the look on Simmons face, he was not a happy camper. Leo commented how he looked like he had just sucked on a lemon. Lips were pinched and somewhat tucked in, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed just the slightest amount. The two doctors didn't seem to be helping matters either.

Now, what the man had learned about the girl was... all he could say was, that there was something off about her. Just a week after getting a hole punched into her stomach and she upped and ran all over base, somehow easily avoiding everyone too. The fact that her files were so tightly locked up, tucked into the deepest and most farthest of corners in the Japanese government files also raised a few questions. There were also a lot of blacked out areas on said files.

Her reactions to the NBE's, his eyes slid over to the leader that was speaking with a few of the tech's, was strange. Or perhaps better said, was the lack of reaction. She outright introduced herself, and welcomed them to Earth! Everything about the girl was strange. The thing about her that was the strangest though, not including her actions towards the others and her healing, were her eyes. The coloring themselves was an oddity. Blue. And not a muddy blue, or just one shade, but a whole spectrum of blues and silvers. Not only that, it was the way she looked at you. No fear, not really, and it was rather unnerving. Like she knew everything about a person at first glance.

Though looking at her now, how she curled in on herself, shielding herself from the world, one wouldn't think or even imagine such things about her. Her eyes landed on him, before quickly darting to the two doctors behind him, and he knew in that very second, she was not pleased.

Her eyes narrowed on the two that had _tried_ to get near her after she had been surrounded. Tried being the main word. If it hadn't been for all the armed people surrounding her, she may and most likely would have reacted violently towards them for not understanding the meaning of the word **no**.

It seemed Mr. File-Hacker wasn't too happy about the situation either. She mentally snorted at that. Good. Buddy learned a quick lesson. Though he was still holding onto her files rather tightly, not that it was gonna do him or the rest of these people any good. But back to the moment at hand. The two doctors. They seemed to be pestering the guy that held her files, said guy was denying them or telling them that whatever they wanted was out of their hands. What they wanted being herself.

Ignoring Mr. Suit, the two doctors made their way towards her with stubborn determination. Not that **that **was going to help them. Quickly, she jumped out of her chair and placed it between them and herself. She knew her knuckles must be white with the grip she had on the back of the wheeled chair, and that her move startled those closest to her.

"No. Means. **No**."

"Ms. Higurashi, if you could just..."

"How you got your doctors degree I'll never know. I said no then, I said no just a few seconds ago, and I'm still saying no. Ask me again, and the answer will still be a definite **no**." the leading doctor narrowed his eyes on her, anger bubbling just under the surface.

"What you have..."

"Is a part of me and I still say no." she was unsure if she should smirk at how angry the doctor was getting, or sigh at how tired she was at repeating herself to the guy.

"Listen here..." she interrupted him a third time, growing angry herself that she was talking to a brick wall.

"No! You **listen**! I said no, now back off!" she felt her nails digging into the fabric of the chairs back, hearing a few threads rip from the action.

"The girl said no, so do what she says and back off already. You're giving all of us a headache."

Kagome turned slightly so she could see who just spoke up in her defense. It was then she realized it was one of the military men that had been part of the group that had been there when she first ended up in the large hanger. While she assessed the man next to her, she kept an eye on the two doctors that left in a huff.

His hair was either a light brown or dark blond, it was a little hard to tell with the military cut it was styled with, though she was leaning more towards the former. His own brows were furrowed in the direction of the two doctors as well, before settling when he turned his gaze towards her. His hazel eyes were somewhat guarded as they took her in, wary and questioning. Not that she could blame him, she did tend to throw things through a loop, she came to accept that a long time ago.

His face was also masked, something she'd seen often on the men and women that served under her during the war against Naraku, though she knew there was a softness to him. A small but bright glean on his right hand showed a band on his ring finger. A married man. Lucky him... to find something normal and stable beyond the fighting that the world was oblivious too.

"Thank you..." she trailed off, not knowing the man's name.

"Major William Lennox."

"Thank you Major Lennox." She smiled lightly, and bowed her head lightly in thanks.

She could see the slight confusion of her actions in his eyes, not that she could blame him. She had been hostile towards most here, yet respectful and cordial with others. None of them knew how she would act towards who. It left them all guessing to what she would do.

"So... you know why I'm here... Can you share how you got involved in all of this?"

The others watched, somewhat disbelieving at how easily Kagome was conversing with Lennox, an armed and trained man, compared to a couple of doctors. While it was true, that Lennox had yet to actually do or say anything against the girl, it was still odd. Most would have reacted differently in her situation, question everyone and everything, but no. She was taking this all pretty much in stride. Hell, she didn't seem all that put out that there was a giant alien robot walking around and talking with some of military personnel!

"This is so not what I would have expected in such a situation." Leo shook his head as he still watched the two not far from them.

"And how **should **the situation be playing out?" Mikaela asked as she cuddled closer to Sam's side.

"Well, to be honest... I was expecting more panic... a bit of screaming." he shrugged his shoulders. It would have been the normal thing to do... right?

"What? Like your own little panic attack where you ditched us for about an hour or so?" Sam squeezed the arm that was around his girlfriend's shoulders, glad that it actually was going smoothly with Kagome. It was odd, he wouldn't argue against that, but it was somewhat a relief.

"Hey! My whole world was literally turned upside down!" Leo cried out, brown eyes wide in trying to defend himself.

"And how do you think she feels? We were on the run, she was attacked and out for a week."

All eyes turned to Kagome as she still spoke with Lennox, acting as if nothing actually even happened. Mikaela snuggled in closer into Sam's side, the whole thing that happened to Kagome left her feeling rather cold and unsettled. The fact that the Decepticons attacked directly, at Kagome alone, left her wondering just what the reason was for such a move.

Usually they drew it out, whatever and whenever they were up to something. So for them, or just the one, to strike out of the blue like that, it left her scared and wondering it they were going to strike again. Against who. And when.

Sam tightened his hold on Mikaela when he felt a slight shiver run through her, and gave her a questioning look. She merely smiled lightly and leaned up to kiss him, to which Sam returned whole heartedly.

Kagome paused and turned over towards the others, tilting her head at the scene before her. Sam and Mikaela were making out, practically, unabashed by all that was going on around them. Sure, she'd kissed Inuyasha a few times, but they were alone during each kiss, which weren't many. It was interesting to see that the others weren't at all put out by such a public display of affection.

When the two parted and saw that she had paused to watch them, all three of them, gained various amounts of color to their cheeks. Kagome, for being caught watching and making her feel very much like a pervert, to whom she blamed Miroku. Sam and Mikaela for having someone seemingly so curious about what they just did, almost childlike from such a mature person as far as they knew her.

"What?" Sam decided to break the awkward silence that settled over them.

"Sorry!" Kagome's head snapped to the side, instantly watching... Optimus Prime as he and the others seemed to be observing what was now going on between the young adults.

"It's just that, such displays of affection aren't... really seen in public back in Tokyo. It's just... odd to see it done in the open..." she could feel more blood rush to her cheeks as she trailed off. The difference between herself and Miroku, was that Miroku would milk such a situation only to goad Sango afterward to try something similar. Whereas, she wouldn't. She would be with Sango to give Miroku a good slap.

She could feel amusement roll off the adults as soon as they figured out what she said and understood, nothing sounded around them, but they may as well have been laughing out loud to Kagome. The four young adults, stood in an awkward silence, where Kagome shifted from foot to foot, hoping that their eyes and attention would land on a better subject.

"Could we discuss something else?" she mentally slapped her forehead, she sounded like a lost little girl asking for her mommy.

"Wha...?" Leo's gaze darted from the couple to Kagome and then back. Still somewhat lost at the whole situation, and to what they could possibly talk about to change the focus of said situation before them.

Kagome picked at the chair before her, also trying to think of something that she could change the topic too. While doing so, aimlessly taking in the hanger around her, taking it all in, and at the same time, not really.

"How about... you meet the others?"

Kagome suddenly turned to Leo, and blinked a few times. Others? She tilted her head, and also saw how the others reacted to his question. While Kagome was questioning on the others Leo meant, the others that were within the small group of people all looked at Leo as if he were either a genius or a complete nut case.

Mr. Hacker looked upset really, narrowing his eyes on Leo before turning narrowed eyes to her, making her wonder if he always acted like this, or if she had somehow kicked his proverbial puppy. She was going for more of option three. That he seemed to act in such a way all the time, **and** when someone did kick his proverbial puppy.

If he knew half of what he messed himself with, namely her and her_ family_, his proverbial puppy would be pissing itself at learning the truth. All thanks to her rather protective family of the better part of the last five centuries. Which she wasn't part of, but that was if you wanted to get technical.

"What are you all looking at me like that?" Leo watched the others around him. From a lost Kagome, to the others that seemed to show a range of mixed amount of emotions.

"It's not like she won't sooner or later. So why not do it when things are calm and not being rushed or forced."

It still amazed how Leo could have moments where he actually spouted something that was smart, and thought out and not his usual nonsense.

"I think the kid has a point." the rest turned to Major Lennox, who just casually shrugged his shoulders when they all turned to look at him. He just smirked and walked off after he heard someone call his name.

Kagome was still very confused at the moment. Who were they all talking about? Others like Sam, Mikaela, and Leo? Like Mr. Hacker and the two doctors? Or more military personnel? Her eyes kept darting to and fro from the three her age to the file thief.

Sam went over what Leo said, also shocked by his idea, but it had merit. Same as the one he had about them meeting earlier, only she was attacked shortly after and the meeting didn't go as planned.

Mikaela just nodded her head, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Why not get it done and over with. She turned to Simmons and had to withhold the laughter that wanted to break out, so she coughed into her hand to also hide her smirk. It seemed that him being out voted was not something that agreed with him.

When all seemed to come to a sort of understanding, they all turned to Optimus that had been watching the whole thing. Kagome who saw this also turned to the large mech standing off to the side. She simply wanted to know what was going on, and from the little that they had shared with her a while ago, it left her with more questions than answers.

"I don't see anything wrong with Kagome Higurashi meeting the others. If you wish..." he nodded his head in her direction, and that was when Kagome felt the whole weight of the topic settle on her shoulders.

Like having been caught studying Sam and Mikaela wasn't embarrassing enough or left her the center of attention, then this sure did the trick. Nibbling on her lower lip, she quickly glanced at the others. Sam, Leo and Mikaela either nodded her head to encourage her or shrugged their shoulders. Pretty much saying it was up to her. Mr. Hacker, she did know his name, but refused to think of him as such currently, seemed to be growing more and more upset that she was quickly learning so much. Which in fact wasn't a whole lot at the moment.

Turning back the Optimus Prime, she shyly nodded her head and spoke up.

"If that is alright with you and the... others." glad that her voice came out sounding more sure than her movements had.

She stepped back when he took the two steps he needed to be rather close, knelt down and presented his hand palm up before her.

"Hop on, it'll get you there quicker. Besides, you're barefoot." she casted a side glance to where Sam was, only to realize they were all behind her and making their way out of the hanger through the large doors at the end.

Shrugging her shoulders, she did as such and climbed into the giant mech's hand. She was thrown somewhat unbalanced when he suddenly stood back up to his full height and started walking forward. It wasn't as graceful as riding on the back of a giant fire cat, but it did still feel pretty awesome.

Sitting on her knees, she peeked down at the others below, who were in turn watching their own proceedings. She crawled over to the edge and looked for the three, seeing that they were now behind, but steadily making their way.

Looking up to the face of the being that was carrying her, she took in his appearance with open curiosity.

"Who am I meeting?"

"The rest of the Autobots that are present here on Earth." his answer was simple, but not in the rude sounding way. He merely seemed to be a being the spoke when needed, and with words that spoke volume in meaning.

When the reached outside, Kagome smiled and turned to face the sun. Eyes closed, resting on her knees, she stretched, ever glad to feel the sun on her skin. The sounds of approaching vehicles though brought her attention downwards, seeing various cars or trucks making their way and stopping in sort of semi circle around them.

Her brows furrowed at the sight of them. Were these other Autobots tinier compared to Optimus Prime, or was it simply a name for... All thoughts came to a sudden halt when the very cars themselves started folding outwards and gained in height.

It was similar to how Kikyo transformed, only from in to out, not out to in.

The sounds of gears whirring, pressured air being released and any other that usually came with mechanical machines echoed around her as she watched beings appear where vehicles once stood. Standing up, she moved to the very edge of Optimus Primes hand and watched as parts spun and twisted, limbs formed where none were a mere few seconds ago. Her eyes couldn't stay on one being alone, as there was so much going on, too much to take in.

She stood in awe of these beings as they finally finished their transformations and stood proudly and all taking her in.

"_Dear Kami..."_ she had no idea what to do with herself. If to hold the gasp the wanted to be let out, or just gasp. Fall to her knees or continue standing. Shivers ran up and down her spine from the slight amount of energy that was released. That same electrical static sort of feeling, and like Sam's car it was a whole lot more comforting than that that had surrounded Kikyo.

Speaking of Sam's car, Kagome's eyes fell on the smallest yellow of the group before her and her brows pinched together. She hadn't really been paying attention to the cars themselves until they all started transforming.

Moving to the side she looked down and saw the that others had made it and were standing just below where she was.

"Sam?" all looked up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you saying, that your car, is in fact a robot alien?"

"Uh, yeah. He kinda is."

"Oh." she leaned back and turned back to the robot aliens before her.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Bumblebee, my lieutenant and Sam's guardian." the small yellow mech moved forward and gave her a sweeping bow that had her giggle at the silliness of it all.

"Ironhide, our weapon specialist." a stocky black and slightly taller then Bumblebee mech seemed to grumble under his breath before raising his arms at her. Her eyes widened when she realized that each arm was... armed. A large cannon on his left arm, and what seemed more like a rocket launcher on his right.

She scuttled back and muttered a hello to him.

"N-nice... can-cannons..." the last time she had been on the receiving end of an cannon, it went off in her face. She couldn't quite recall what it had fired actually.

"Finally! A human who appreciates them!" she just swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head with a sheepish smile on her face. They did look rather intimidating, and she guessed many of their enemy fell because of them. She was glad she was on their happy side. For now.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." another yellow mech, but taller then the first two stepped forward and swept it's gaze over her form and then tilted his head.

"Scans show that the female is fully healed." if all eyes hadn't been on her before, they were now. Looking down at herself, she was left to question how it could learn that so quickly. Then she remembered. Robot aliens! Souta would so love to be in her spot right now.

When the weight of all of them looking on her was becoming a little too much, Kagome coughed into her hand and looked off to the side and then up.

"Oh look! Such wonderful weather today!" a nervous laugh escaped past her lips rather pathetically and her hands seemingly twittered about.

"Don't worry about him Kagome. He does that." a call from below had her looking over the edge. Now, that one raised a brow. And feeling rather mischievous she couldn't help but ask.

"Do tell. Are you speaking based on personal experience Sam?" she heard snickers from all around and watch as both Sam and Mikaela fidgeted now that they were put on the spot.

After Optimus Prime also let out a chuckle he resumed back to the introductions those that had recently rejoined them. He watched as the tiny human greeted each and every Autobot, there was no fear, or hesitation in her actions, she easily accepted each and every one of them with a small smile on her face.

Her head tilted to the side lightly as she spoke with Ratchet about being able to run some tests later, but it seemed something had caught her attention. When she excused herself from said conversation, she turned to Optimus Prime and simply asked if she could be put down.

She thanked him and readjusted the scrubs and turned to face the inner hanger, noticing two familiar faces being led to where she and the others stood. She smiled warmly when a certain set of green eyes caught her own, and the owner of said green eyes rushed the rest of the way to meet her. She had barely open her arms before a solid warm body grabbed onto her own.

He shook with his suppressed emotions as he held her in his arms. His face was buried into her stomach, greedily taking in her scent which was somewhat tainted from hospital and mechanical scents. His hands fisted the back of her shirt, daring beyond anything that this was not a dream, hoping it was real.

The others watched the two. It was odd. A grown man had latched onto her in such a way, and she in turn simply held him to her. She stood between his knees, and she ran her fingers through his disheveled hair. The rest looked up to see a second unfamiliar face walking along side with General Morshower and Banachek.

"And I thought she wasn't looking for that sort of relationship." Leo muttered under his breath. He was mentally cursing the unfairness at how every hot woman he came across seemed was either interested in Sam, Alice sadly included, or was already taken.

"I'm not. And our relationship is not what you think." Kagome spoke up as she held her Shippo, not once looking up from her son. She softly hummed under her breath as she combed her fingers through his hair.

Placing both hands on either side of his face, she managed to get him to look up at her. Even with his disguise on, she could see how he really looked and her brows furrowed in sadness. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, the bruising under his eyes were also a sign to mark that. His entire appearance was disheveled, and he seemed to have looked a might skinnier. It seems in the entire week she had been out, he hadn't eaten or slept.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." she leaned down and kissed his brow. Standing back up straight, he leaned so his ear was over her heart. He had always said the sound of her heartbeat was soothing and helped him sleep when he was a kit. She just simply resumed running her fingers through his hair.

Looking up, she greeted Sesshoumaru, her finger not stopping or slowing in the task of easing and soothing her son.

"Aniki."

That simple word caused him to falter, though to others, it would merely be seen as a slight pause in his step. A millisecond of a time skip so to speak. His next actions caused her hands to freeze, eyes to widen and Shippo to look up at the old inu as if he had lost his mind.

"I would like to apologize."

Kagome blinked a couple of time, taking in Sesshoumaru's bowed form. She opened her mouth to say something, but sadly, nothing came out. Well, a second later she yelped after Shippo pinched the skin on her wrist.

"Ah- apology accepted?"

He stood tall again after those words and made his way towards her. When he reached her, he bent down and placed a kiss on her brow. A sign of acceptance, of family, to the inu.

"Thank you."

Kagome leaned back and eyed him as if he grew a second head, or would that be two extra heads? Shippo himself also stood up, though made sure to keep some form of physical contact. With a hand at the small of her back he spoke up when he gained his attention.

"These two men wish to speak with you Ka...gome." she shakily nodded her head and allowed herself to be led away.

"It was an honor to meet all of you!" she turned and waved at the Autobots still standing around, and then turned to greet the two men. The rest stood off to the sides, dumbfounded that Kagome was easily swept away and left them in the dust.

"Hey! Wait up!" Leo's call brought them out of their thoughts and all followed after the strange young woman

The next half hour proved to be oddly entertaining, as Kagome signed a gag order. Pretty much stating she was not to share anything she had heard, learned or seen while on the base. She just nodded her head and signed away, but immediately after, asked about what would happen to Simmons since he acquired her own files, illegally.

Things got interesting when she was asked how she managed to heal so quickly from such a wound. Her brother spoke up, stating that he and a few others would return to explain, with their own gag orders to be signed.

"Who will be coming along?"

"My associate here, along with Kagome and myself, will return at a later date better prepared to answer your questions."

"Understandable. Please don't take to long, seeing as the enemy was after Miss. Higurashi specifically, I would like to have a member of the Autobots assigned as her guardian as soon as possible." General Morshower replied.

Kagome coughed slightly into her hand when Sesshoumaru's eyes sliced directly towards her, she knew what **that** look meant and was not looking forward to it. A few more words were uttered between the two before Kagome was riding Shippo piggy-back towards their ride back home.

"When we get home, I'm going to cook up some bacon, eggs and pancakes." Kagome hummed, her chin resting on Shippo's shoulder as her own arms dangled out in front.

"You mean with blueberries?" Kagome chuckled at the eagerness in his voice and shrugged her shoulders.

"If that's what you want, then sure. Blueberry pancakes it is."

Her face suddenly frowned, lips puckered into a slight pout.

"I also want milkshakes..."

The others simply watched as the strange... family left the hanger, their voices still easily heard.

"After your pancakes and milkshakes, you will meet me in the dojo."

Just as the door was about to close they could hear a whined out cry from Kagome.

"You're too cruel!"

The door shut, leaving only an echo of Kagome's parting words towards her brother leaving most of the adults with small smirks. General Morshower shook his head to clear his thoughts. Today... had not been a normal one. Then again, ever since he had been pulled in with working along side the Autobots, nothing was really normal anymore.

"Do you already have one that would best protect the girl?" Optimus looked down at the human General, his blue optics shifting slightly.

"I have a few in mind, but until we knew the full details pertaining to her, it will have to wait."

The General nodded his head in understanding. Plan things out twice before acting. He took the teens in, now in their own little world, Simmons was sitting at the table talking to Banachek looking slightly put out, and Lennox and Epps were off to the side, still looking at the door where the girl and her family left through.

"Something on your mind boys?" they were his two more trusted men, if they were this deep in though, what they had to say was something he would like to hear.

"Her reaction to all of this. It was too calm, relaxed." Epps pinched his lips a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"We think, get the feeling, that she's been through something like this before." Lennox finished off.

Both men turned towards their commanding General, faces firm, if not slightly questioning.

"Her posture when she first came in here, very similar to that of those that had been in enemy territory. And afterward, though relaxed, she was always facing a clear path towards an exit and in a position ready for action. We think she's seen, if not involved, in battle."

It was then all eyes turned towards the doors. Morshower let out a sigh, realizing what they said was true, and mentally cursing himself for not have noticing it himself earlier.

"Wait, you're saying she been to war?" they all looked to a disbelieving Mikaela.

"Not only that, we think she may have been a prisoner of whatever war she may have been a part of as well."

Morshower and Banachek shared a quick look before the latter took Simmons in.

"What did you learn on the girl, both from her files and after she woke up?"

Simmons looked from from his seat at the table, placing the files he had clutched so tightly to, and opened them, frown deepening at all the black he saw. He opened his mouth and started a report on what he knew.

* * *

**AN:** Okay... it's been a while, and I'm truly sorry for making everyone make for such a long time. Life has just been, not as awesome as it could have been. Problems in the family, me working on my portfolio so I can hopefully get into a Graphic Design school. Yeah, life has been pretty hectic and full of, not so awesome surprises.

I've been working on all my fics as best as I could since my last update on my major stories. And as my muse is a fickle thing, new stories have also popped up as well. Not sure about posting them, but we'll see. I **will** be sticking to updating a story every Friday, so expect either an update to one of the other stories being updated, or a completely new crossover!

Until then, review! You don't know how awesome your guys reviews make me feel and fuel my muse. You guys share ideas with me and while I do have a plan, it's interesting to see how **you** see what could happen next.

~ Bunny.W.K


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I was going to wait till next week to update this. But, due to popular demand, and boy did you guys want it, I decided to finish this chapter and give it to you guys this week. Consider this my Easter Egg to all of you!

* * *

As promised, the three of them were getting ready to return to the hanger three days later. Their escorts back home had given them a number in which they could reach either Banachek or General Morshower to give them a notice to them returning.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in front of the full length mirror before her, not liking what she was wearing due to being very nervous of what the others would have to say to her situation. Sesshoumaru's words still echoed in her mind when she shared the reasons to her current state of being.

_They have no right to judge you. You did what was demanded of you and because of such, your new friends have a today and a tomorrow to look forward too. Never forget that._

But that was long after her demanding to know where her so called shadows he had set up for her went. As soon as she knew, her own well being was tossed out the window and her demands were turned to knowing of how the others were. She was totally pissed that her family and friends were being targeted by those that didn't agree with the Lords that had blood bonded with her and accepted her. If she weren't in the situation that she was in, she be flying off back to Japan and hunting the bastards down and giving them a taste of their own medicine.

And true being himself, Sesshoumaru in turn demanded what exactly had happened, stating that the humans were less than forth coming with the exact information. So she told them. It was Kikyo, but she was no longer housed in a body of clay, graveyard soil and bones. She had some how managed to get a hold on a metal body, very similar to the Autobots themselves. Well, their race at least, she was sure they wouldn't have allowed such a thing to happen.

Her nose wrinkled slightly, she was being forced to dress up. Not like a night on the town where she would wear a dress or whatnot, no this was business and Sesshoumaru wanted her dressed to impress, as it were. She was going in as her stations demanded of her, not that she believed in titles and whatnot, but try telling that to Sesshoumaru. How was that saying again... _ can't teach an old dog new tricks_? She giggled lightly. She would **never** say such a thing out loud, she didn't want to spend the next few days stuck in the dojo with said dog.

Back to her current attire; coal gray slacks that came up high on her hips and flared out just the slightest amount, darker black suspenders over a pale coral pink blouse that had lose breezy ruffles along the neckline, and then over top, a matching blazer jacket to the slacks.

She moved to her bed and pulled on a pair 2 inch heeled oxfords in gray. Normally she wouldn't wear such, after running all across Japan, she had learned to appreciate good old flat soled shoes, especially ones with thick soles that could take the beating. But she highly doubted her old loafers would really go with what Sesshoumaru wanted her to present. And if then, she had run those shoes into the ground, literally.

Snorting, she finished tying her shoes and began to pull her hair up into a high tight ponytail, surprisingly it was still warm for autumn. She had hoped that the heat wave would have died down now and she could experience what autumn was truly like here. The brightly reds and yellows of the leaves was something she always looked forward to when it came to autumn, she didn't want to resemble along side them, a red faced Asian that couldn't take the heat.

Leaving her room, she made her way towards the foyer, looping an arm with Shippo when he came out of his own room. She smiled up at him, glad to see that having her back safe and sound had done him some good. The first night back he refused to leave her side, turning into his fox form and sharing her bed. Well, more like hogging it. He had been the size of a horse and barely slept at all, almost as if worried something would have the gall to snatch her right from under his nose.

But the week he had been without sleep, and her constant petting and running her fingers from brow to the back of his neck lulled him eventually to sleep. He still clung to her like a burr after that, save for when she had to force him to leave her alone for a few minutes throughout the day. Talk about awkward her first needed trip to the bathroom.

Looking up at him now, she was proud to call him her son. His hair was tamed once again, he looked healthy with no bags under his eyes and he also no longer looked pale or thin. It still amazed her how quickly demons could heal once they wanted too. That didn't stop her from scolding him for letting himself get into such a state to begin with.

She hummed when he hugged her arm, reaching with her other hand to scratch behind his ears. He pretty much turned to goo and released a pleased rumbling growl that one could call a purr. Shaking her head, he still loved to get spoiled, no matter his age.

Hearing a noise just off to the side, where the library and Sesshoumaru's offices were, she raised a brow when said demon paused and looked at her. He gave a single nod, obviously he approved of her choice of attire. Narrowing her eyes, she was about to comment when she caught sight of one of the servants carrying not only the papers that were most likely the gag orders for everyone back at... the Autobot base, but a certain box.

Kagome blanched and turned her face away. She knew that she was sharing a very important part of her life, but he was going that far?

"Are you really sure doing **that** is such a good idea?" the grip she had on Shippo tightened when memories of the only time she had done it came to mind. It made her relive that last battle against Naraku, something she wanted to stay in the past.

"The humans **will** need proof, sadly. And she is among the proof, it will also help explain your situation." Sesshoumaru took her brief case where Shippo reluctantly let Kagome go and took the box.

"You'll be revealing not only you and Shippo, but the whole community across all the globe. Are you sure that is such a, wise move?" Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the ancient box, her jaw clenched.

"Sadly, it is the only method to strike the importance of what is happening. Our worlds are crossing over, and it is no longer possible to simply hide the facts. If it were the past, we could have simply gotten rid of any witnesses, but humans now rule this world, and while we do abide by their rules, they now know they are no longer at the top of the food chain." he moved over towards her, blocking her view of the box by standing before her and tilting her chin so she was eye to him.

"I am not happy with the way things are now. But, if it is to keep you safe, then I will help bare the burdens you always seem to carry." his hand moved from under her chin to the back of her neck as he leaned down and planted a small kiss to her brow.

"But it's not fair to you." she mumbled under her breath, knowing full well that he would still be able to hear it no matter what.

"Then it is cruel, that you bare them alone and constantly." his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he moved to stand on her free side.

Neither were happy that the little miko between them was once again drawn into something so dangerous. Though Sesshoumaru did look at things more tactfully, it still was an unpleasant fact things were once again rearing out of control, and all because the dead didn't like to stay that way. He remembered when when the miko at his side spoke about how humans theorized about life beyond the stars. The beings she had been talking about back then were far different then the living machines they had all come into contact a few day ago. Not little green or gray men that only tended to visit. Sadly.

He entered their ride first, followed by Kagome where she soon had an ancient box placed in her lap, then followed by Shippo. They watched as Kagome's fingers traced the intricate and detailed design on the lid. It was a beautiful show of craftsmanship of a glorious battle. Their battle to be precise, a glorified version, but still their battle nonetheless.

"A lot are not going to be happy when they find out, about this." she murmured under her breath, their escorts not hearing it over the quite hum of the vehicle.

"We will deal, with what come to us, accordingly." Sesshoumaru answered. Watching through the tinted windows the route they were taking to return to the base. Like the last time the two demons were taken to the N.E.S.T. base, they made sure to take in all landmarks. Though now that they had already been there once, they would be able to find a way to get to said base not matter where they were.

Though Kagome, she was far to engrossed into memories of the past to really be able to take note of the world around her. If the situation were anything else, Sesshoumaru would have been forced to reprimanded her. Certain secrets were going to be revealed, memories that were better left buried and forgotten were going to be painfully brought back to the forefront of the mind, and the tiny miko between the two demons felt like it was all her fault.

And the problem was, once the people found out about everything, they would most likely not stop badgering the poor girl with questions. If, from what Kagome had said after they left the base the first time, then the doctors would do anything to get their hands on her to run all sorts of tests. Lastly, once they learned the reason behind everything, some human would get it in their head to see if the could obtain the Shikon for it's power.

Sesshoumaru felt as old as he was. It took all of his will not to allow his thoughts to play on his face or in any form of expression. He was still a lord, and as such, showing and sign of weakness would allow others to think they could make or take any sort of action against him and his own. **That** was something he wouldn't allow.

Kagome herself, was not feeling the greatest. It felt like they were taking forever to get back to the base, and the longer it was taking, the heavier the ancient wooden box was beginning to feel. She swallowed thickly when the familiar auras that were distinctively those of the Autobots started to brush against her senses, a new sort of dread filled her entire being. Not only would these people and beings judge her, but they would learn of a lot of things that were better left alone.

An arm from Shippo draped around her shoulders, obviously sensing her discomfort. And Kagome knew, Sesshoumaru was going to say some things that would not make any of this any easier for or on her. But, as Sesshoumaru always said;_ Never show any emotion when facing an enemy. It leaves openings._ So, steeling her face, she drew herself higher, throwing her shoulders back and lifted her chin just the slightest amount, their ride slowly pulled to a halt before an entrance.

Their escorts climbed out and opened the door on Shippo's side. Said demon gave her a quick, reassuring squeeze before exiting the vehicle. It was as if everything, time itself actually, had slowed down as Kagome took one last breath, hoping resolve herself and squash any form of fear or self doubt, and exited the vehicle as well. Her hands firmly held the ancient wooden box, nodding her head towards Shippo after his assisting hand left her elbow as soon as she established a steady footing next to him.

Both then turned to Sesshoumaru, watching as he somehow managed to exit the SUV like some regal Emperor. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes at the male. No matter the situation, he always acted as if he was the one with absolute power. Then again, at least he didn't continue to think he was on par with the Gods themselves. It probably took the last 500 years to reduce his God complex to something... less powerful.

It wasn't that she doubted his power, she knew there was next to none that equaled him, at least, that she knew of from **Earth** that is. But now with these Sentient beings from beyond the stars? She wasn't sure. Oh, there was no doubt that, should Sesshoumaru and one meet face to face, and the Taiyoukai should happen to go down for any reason, he would be sure to go down with a fight, dragging as many with him.

Taking on a look that Sesshoumaru was proud of, the three turned following one escort with the second took up the end. Kagome herself was fitted between Sesshoumaru in front of her and Shippo behind her. Kagome could already see the others waiting, there were a few new faces, but for the most part, she felt over dressed.

Sam, Mikaela and Leo were dressed in everyday clothing, the others that she had met the first time were dressed according to their own stations. The newest members, were mixed. In age, gender, race and how they were dressed.

The first that caught her attention was a man that Sesshoumaru and Shippo both acknowledged. A man, perhaps near his 50's, his face was free of expression, a thick mustache and a small goatee were the only facial hair he had while his own hair was showing signs of thinning. Her wore... a rather simple suit. Everything was black, save for the button up, it was such a dark blue that she had first mistook it for black. A black tie, and a simple American flag pin were the only accessories she could see on him.

Next to him was another man, perhaps around his age as well, perhaps a little older. Where the first was still seemingly slim for his age, the other was a little more wider in frame. And she didn't mean that he was heavier, both were healthy looking. This man also wore a suit, though his had more color. If she could actually say that. His suit was also black, though he wore a white button up with a deep green tie, and he too wore an American flag pin. His face was also free of expression, and facial hair.

The last man to be wearing a suit... Kagome didn't like right off the bat. Seemed rather too sure of himself, as if he was in the right about everything. He was wearing everything in blue, and also sported an American flag pin. Made her wonder if she should of worn a Japanese flag pin. This man wore glasses, his hair combed into something appropriate for business, and his thin lips were slightly pinched when his eyes landed on her.

Lastly were two people, with how they were dressed, were people she would have not taken a second glance at if she had bumped into them out on the street. A blond wearing somewhat dressy clothing, only to throw a well worn jacket over it. She also wore simple accessories, long necklaces, simple wrists bands and a large tote bag hung over one of her shoulders. Her hair was wavy, from what was let down, most was pulled out of her face. She looked as if she was still attending college herself.

Lastly, was a large black young man. He was the same height as the blond, and at least doubled her size. He was wearing a sports jersey of some kind or other, not that she knew to which sport or team. A simple pair or jeans, and a key chain hung around his neck. His hair was cut short, and he sported the faintest amount of facial hair. And his expression panicked slightly when Kagome and herself locked gazes, to where he muttered something to the blond woman next to him.

She raised a brow at the action, wondering what was wrong with him, but she knew she would find out sooner or later with all the new faces and why they were there. Shippo quickly relieved her of the ancient wooden box where she automatically flexed her fingers.

"I would like to introduce you to myself and the others. I'm Banachek. This is John Keller, Secretary of Defense and next to him is Theodore Galloway Director of National Security." the man in black spoke up and then directed to the two men next to him.

"This is Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann, our computer analysts." Kagome nodded her head in their direction, not missing how the man silently mouthed what Banachek introduced them as in the blonds direction.

"And this is General Morshower and SASF Agent Graham, who were not present during you last... visit."

While Kagome was bowing down, getting ready to introduce herself, Sesshoumaru stepped forward, as was his right as lord, though... Kagome raised her face from her bow in his direction which was ignored. It left her wondering if he was actually going to introduce himself as... well himself and not under the human guise that he was using.

"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord to the Western House of Japan" Kagome kept herself in a bow and stared with wide eyes at the ground that met her gaze. That was one way to break the ice, and she knew that he wasn't quite done though.

"Next to me is Shippo, Lord to the house of the Southern House of Japan." every one took in the young woman, that seemed to be frozen in her bow, as she let out a sudden strangled squeak and the young man next to her that tried to look at everything else but Kagome and them.

"And this is Kagome Higurashi, General to the first United Army of Japan, Guardian of The Shikon no Tama, Priestess of Time, and this Sesshoumaru's heir."

_I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him._ This was the constant mantra that ran through Kagome's head as her hands fisted in on themselves, a furious blush took over her face and body stiffened at the deafening silence that rang around them. Willing down the blush, she took a few deep and calming breaths and closed her eyes before standing up straight. Opening her eyes and putting on a polite smile, she spoke up.

"It is an honor to meet all of you."

The silence continued, even the Autobots that stood not to far off behind them were silent. It left the moment feeling very awkward for Kagome. It continued on as such, her suffering the impossible and questioning stares before she grew fed up with it.

"Shall we continue to the reason for this... meeting?"

"Yes. Would like to take this to a private room?"

"Actually, I'd rather be in a place where all the Autobots can be present." she voiced her opinion, surprising most of the people there.

"May I ask why?"

"They are going to learn of everything sooner or later, and I rather have them present as it will explain the presence of the newest... Decepticon? Decepticon." she nodded to herself after she reassured herself that was what everyone present called the enemy.

"Then, let's head over..." Banachek was soon interrupted by the man that was wearing glasses, and also seemed to rub her the wrong way... Galloway, she believed was the name they had been given.

"Is all of this really necessary? It's not as if she can offer anything, nor is she a citizen of this country!"

Kagome raised a brow in the mans direction, in all honesty, she'd take Mr. Hacker over this ass any day. Blinking a few times, she snorted lightly at the mans attitude. It was obvious that lessons in manners never most likely not his strong point while growing up. She placed a hand on Shippo's upper arm when a low angry growl sounded around them. The apparent air that was building around them seemed to go by unnoticed by him as the others shifted uncomfortably.

"And really? Her a General? She's what, all of 16? We've been fighting these Decepticons and winning the way we always do, the good old American way."

"That's all good and fine, director Galloway. Except for one thing." Kagome kept her voice cool and collected, a far cry from what she was internally.

"Oh, and what would that be? You being some sort of Teen Bopper Idol who thinks she's a General?" Kagome frowned at his blatant disrespect to not only herself, but Sesshoumaru as well.

"No. The fact that the so called Decepticon Pretender that attacked me, was in fact a human at one point in time." if everyone's thoughts had been scattered about all the craziness that been going on after the introductions, they all came to a screeching halt with the latest information that was just dropped on them.

"And, how do you know this?"

"Because the... woman, was at one point my younger brothers intended." Sesshoumaru spoke up, though Kagome cleared her throat when they still seemed slightly confused.

"He means, that she was engaged to be married to his younger brother." some of the confusion cleared up. Though it seemed that a new Pretender was in fact at one point or another, an actual human being.

There thoughts were now running all over the place on how such a thing could be possible, if even such a thing **could** be possible. Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Kagome herself, let the information settle first before taking any other action.

"Now before there are any other questions or interruptions, can we proceed with this exchange of information? I'd rather do this only once, actually, not at all. But seeing as you all need to know, the quicker we get this done and over with, the quicker we can answer your questions."

The entire group followed the obvious men in charge. Kagome could feel the weight of everyone's stare as if they were a physical weight, turning to her fellow classmates, she tilted her head to the side when she saw the wide eyed stares of Sam, Mikaela and Leo.

"Yes?"

"Are you really a General?"

"Was. I **was** a General once." Kagome was putting heavy emphasis that it was all in the past and behind her... well hoping it was at least.

"You still are miko." Kagome cringed slightly, back stiffening she threw up her chin and let out a light huff.

"And you're still an ass." throwing a miffed look at the great dog demon over her shoulder she spoke up, her agitation coloring her tone of voice. "I told you then, and I'll tell you again for refresh you memory. It was a one time thing, and that time has passed."

Facing forward once again, she wasn't surprised to see how the others were watching her interaction with Sesshoumaru, or that there had already been a table set up for everyone. Seems the liked to have there basics covered. That would most definitively give them a few points in Sesshoumaru's book. In all honesty, she would take any form that would slow down her sharing an whole entire world that all these people only thought of to be myth, legends and stories. As for the Autobots... they were an alien species, they could have an easier time accepting that humans weren't the only dominant race on Earth.

While everyone sat down, Sesshoumaru had pulled out the gag order, there was indeed only one. Just with enough space for everyone to sign. She was once again questioning the dog, if he knew there would be more people joining in on their little... information exchange than those that had been present last time.

After everyone had signed, Kagome was forced to take one end of the table... the head so that all eyes could be on her. It was very daunting and left her floundering as to how to actually begin telling everyone about her life and what she had done. She simply took in the box Shippo had placed before her on the table.

"Well, are you going to share with us, this so called information, General?"

Sharp blue eyes that took on a very cold edge to them snapped up to Galloway before narrowing. Lips thinned in an effort to still her tongue from lashing out and letting her anger get the best of her. This man's patients reminded her of Inuyasha's, they both seemed to have none unless something of a personal interest was there. And apparently, her almost dieing from an attack from an alien race that these people were going to such far lengths of hiding, wasn't such an interest.

"It's not easy, when your about to reveal a secret that involves a world hidden in plane sight. Especially so, when it ties directly to your personal life. So please forgive me, if I'm having a difficult time, to put this in a way that even people like you, can understand what I'm about to share."

"Personally, I say you go back to Japan and take these problems with you off American soil." everyone shook their heads, apparently, this was nothing new from the man.

"You fail to realize, that it doesn't matter where the war starts. Cause once it does, it effects everyone and stops for no one. War does not care for borders, or your opinions. It consumes till there is nothing left. And trust me when I say this, I'm speaking from personal experience." taking in a deep breath, Kagome tried to calm herself down. This was not going the way she had hoped.

"How about explaining how the Pretender was once a human." Kagome looked up to Optimus, very much glad for a change in topic, and nodded her head.

"She goes by the name of Kikyo. The name she was given at her birth around 550 or so years ago."

"Wait! Didn't you say she was your younger brother's fiance?" Mikaela spoke up first, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"She was, and yes Sesshoumaru did say that." Kagome answered for the _Lord_, knowing that he still had a thing against repeating himself.

"But, that's impossible. That would make him, what, 550 years old?"

"I happen to be over 700 years old." Kagome rubbed at her brow, breathing in as slowly as possible. A method she had heard or read somewhere that it would keep her calm. Well, it wasn't really helping.

"This is what I meant about sharing a secret that kept a world hidden in plain sight. Beings **you** all **thought** to be nothing more than myth, legend or belonging in bed time stories, actually do exist. Sesshoumaru and Shippo just so happen to be... youkai." Kagome furrowed her brows, she didn't really like the English translation of the word, it was far to negative for her personal tastes.

"You-wah?" Leo leaned forward to look the young woman in the face better from his spot down the table.

"You-kai. It, very, roughly translates to... demon. Demons, dragons, imps, spirits, witches, the undead... and so much more, they all exist." she shrugged her shoulders.

"And you expect us to believe this?" Galloway seemed to be the only one questioning her.

"You're sitting in a room with giant sentient beings from beyond the stars, where a good few years ago, humans knew for a fact, that there was no intelligent life besides here on Earth. And you're having trouble believing that the beings that once gave humans hopes and nightmares are in fact real?" when she got no answer, she turned pleading eyes towards Sesshoumaru, knowing once he dropped his concealment spell, Shippo would quickly follow.

"It seems, with some, that seeing is believing. Very well." Sesshoumaru quickly dropped his _human act_, as did Shippo, where their reactions were various in degrees. Maggie and Mikaela simply gasped, while the men either were startled into standing suddenly away from the table, to raised eyebrows, and exclamations of _This can't be happening_, or _This isn't real_

"I much like you in the beginning. Disbelieving. But I learned that it was real. The hard way." her sudden voice, spoken so clearly broken through the slight chaos that took over those sitting at the table. She took them all in, taking in their reactions, seeing them finally settling down and righting themselves and waiting for her to continue. Sweeping her gaze over those sitting at the table, and then upwards, over the Autobots that were standing around.

All were waiting, to finally learn what secrets she had to share.

She wasn't about to disappoint them.

* * *

**AN:** I'm still wondering if I didn't go a little too heavy with Galloway's personality. But that was how he came off to me in the movie... *Le Sigh* The next chapter or two will be... interesting. That's all I'm going to say. I really hoped you all enjoyed this, spent all night going over and finishing this. Just for you! So if there's any mistakes that I missed... please tell me!

Till the next chapter!

~ Bunny.W.K


	12. Chapter 12

"Where you grew up with stories passed along about, little green men in flying saucers, I grew up with myths and legends about beings native to Earth. As children, we all believed in them, till we grew up. Yet here we stand, in the presence of those we brushed off as simple characters of fiction." Kagomes eyes swept over the table. Soon though, they fell down to the ancient box sitting innocently on the table before her.

"I was 15, when I was proven wrong in thinking, that humans were the dominant species. As well as that time, was as easily explainable, as river moving forward. We are not, and time is not."

"Wait, time? What does time have to do with any of this?" John Keller questioned, not understanding where the young woman was going.

Kagome simply nodded her head in understanding. Of course they would all, she wasn't sure about the Autobot's, would think time only moved forward. Thus question her about why she even brought the subject of time up. Still, she couldn't help but smile some what wistfully and bitterly.

"Because, time is a major factor as to why I'm standing here before you. Let me explain. Time is fluid, and if the right circumstances are met, a being can be able to travel through it."

"Time travel? I mean, real time travel? As in, _Back to the Future_, sort of time travel?" Leo spoke up, brows slightly furrowed in disbelief.

"Yes. Only, without the car." her answer was short, simple, but held that conviction, so strong, that it **had** to be nothing but the truth. At least in her world. But as the others took Sesshoumaru and Shippo in, before returning their gazes to Kagome, her world seemed pretty real to them as well.

"I was pulled through time, backwards, to about 500 years in the past. Japan's past. It was there, then, that I met Sesshoumaru and Shippo, among many others. Kikyo being one of them. But before I get ahead of myself, I better explain the reason why I was pulled through time. See, it begins with a legend. The legend of a powerful miko." seeing the slight confusion on everyone's faces, Kagome smiled lightly before explaining herself. "A miko is a Japanese version of a holy woman. And I don't simply mean a nun who prays in a church all day. In ancient times, a miko was also a warrior, a defender, a healer. Miko's had special abilities that normal humans don't have."

"Are you going on about magic powers and hocus-pocus?" Galloway sneered. Leaning, more like slouching in his chosen chair as he eyed her as if she had lost her ever loving mind.

"In a sense. Back then, that's how far human understanding went. But in reality, miko's have the ability to harness energy. Positive energy. The source, our souls. It's what allowed me to live after Kikyo's attack. Do you honestly know of a person, a human, surviving a punch through the stomach and getting up a week later, like nothing ever happened?" when she got no reply from the man, she shot him a brief victorious look along with a 'shut up and listen' before returning her attention to the entire table.

"As I said, miko's were holy women. As one myself, I learned many abilities. Healing being just one of them. Fighting off more negative energies is a major aspect to a miko's abilities. Purifying any form of impurities from anything, be they living or not. Creating... barriers to either lock something in or out with the ability to attack an intruder or offender."

"Wait... your talking about force fields now, aren't ya?" Glen Whitmann leaned in on the table, a sort of barely there excited grin on his face.

"...one could think of them as such." she nodded her head. The comparison wasn't that far off in all honesty. A little more sci-fi for her tastes, but if it got the point across. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued.

"And then there's charging objects or weapons with our energy, to either restrain or attack an opponent. And then the sensing of auras." she threw a quick and somewhat mysterious look in Sam's direction. "That ability is what notified me that your car, Bumble Bee, was in fact, more than just a car."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Raising a brow and smiling, she shook her head. "And how should I have started **that** conversation? _Sam, is you car, oh I don't know, alive?_" seeing him nod his head after a moment, most likely also trying to visualize that scenario as well, she just nodded her head.

"You would have most likely played it off that I was insane. And then your friends here would most likely have had me under a microscope. Even more so after we first met, where you most likely explained my situation with them." she simply waved off his shocked expression, as if not finding any fault that she knew he did as such. "Relax, I would have done the same thing, had our places been reversed. But, let's back to the topic at hand."

Taking a deep breath, this was where she was at war with herself, more so than at any other part of her explanation. She was about to reveal the whole Shikon, and she didn't know how they would react to it. She remembered during her travels, how a random person who had simply heard of it in passing, had thought of it as a power source for themselves. An easy way to getting what they wanted. It was one of the reasons they had stayed clear of many villages after the first year of hunting it's shards.

"As the legend goes, this miko, Midoriko, was very powerful. So powerful, that many youkai banded together, anchored themselves on one man, to create a monster. Magatsuhi. For seven days and seven nights, Midoriko and Magatsuhi battled, until it seemed Magatsuhi would win, by swallowing her whole."

"Wait. I thought the good guys won in these sorts of stories." Leo broke through her explanation, as he leaned comfortably in his chair.

"In a way she did. But, at the cost of her own life. She drew the souls, of Magatsuhi, all the demons and the man's into her own. In doing so, she created a very, very powerful object. The Shikon-no-Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls. Now, whoever held the complete Jewel, was boosted in any way shape of form, at least a hundred fold. If not more so. A single shard from this Jewel..." she shivered slightly as memories of countless beings that held a single shard flew through her mind. "They... had an almost unlimited power source."

"How unlimited? And how powerful?"

Her gaze slide back to Galloway, not liking he was taking an interest in the subject at hand. He had that look, that glean to his eyes. So she hardened her gaze, letting the ice settle in her veins.

"In the simplest of terms; If a being that held a shard were turned into chop suey, in five minutes or less, they'd be back on their feet as if nothing had happened. Only highly pissed off and a lot more powerful. And they could go at it all day, even longer if need be."

The man nodded his head, taking it all in, and looking rather pleased with the information. But, she was going to be the one that ruined his sun shiny parade by the end of this little meeting when she explained how she destroyed the Jewel. There was no need to start _**that**_ all over again, especially over something that was drowning in an ocean of blood and only the size of a pearl.

"But the worst part was, when the Jewel was complete and whole, it had the ability to grant a wish. But it was is a sadistic Jewel and often tainted any that came into contact with it. Usually driving them mad and into an early grave. That's where Kikyo comes in, near 500 hundred years after the Jewels birth. Miko's have the ability to keep things, pure. The Jewel itself was created with positive and negative energy. Kikyo was the most powerful of her time, thus chosen to protect it. She was the first, and died at least a year into her duty of protecting it. Upon her death, her and the Jewel were burned, never to be seen again."

She internally rolled her eyes at the look Galloway was wearing. Like some one had taken his favorite toy away after only just getting it.

"I'm a little lost here. If this jewel disappeared, how are you involved in... any of this?" the General spoke up, waving a hand about, unsure of how to describe the current situation.

"Yes, I was too. Except, after I turned fifteen and was dragged through time, I learned that I was born, with the damn thing inside of me. I still carry the scars of how it was remove. Very painfully I might add." catching Leo about to speak up, she beat him to it. "I'd rather not show where, it's a little inappropriate at this time."

She rolled her eyes when a stupid look crossed his face. Far too much like Miroku.

"Born with it inside of you?"

"Yes. Imagine **my** surprise, when the being that dragged me through time, took a chunk out of my side, only to see this innocent looking little jewel fall out of me."

She then went onto explain, in a short summarized version, of her quest and duty. How she ended up shattering the Jewel and the shards spreading all across Japan. How she banded together with various beings to hunting the shards down. How her group soon realized that another was also doing just that, and all save her, had ties to this being. How Kikyo was brought back from the dead by using half of her own soul, and continued existing with that stolen half of soul. Even after 500 years it seems. It finally got to the point of the final battle, where she explained she kicked Naraku's ass, saved the day, and thus the world, destroyed the Jewel healed for a few months and started living a normal life of a university student. Well tried to live as normal a life a university student lived.

So far, she was glad that she hadn't had to use the contents of the ancient box before her, and was trying to get as comfortable in her chair as possible as the others, minus Sesshoumaru and Shippo, soaked all the information in.

"So... he's really your son?" Mikaela pointed towards Shippo. Of all the things, the other girl was still trying to grasp, it was that one aspect?

"Yup." Kagome nodded her head, somewhat happy that she no longer had to hide the truth.

"Dude... does that mean there was a shotgun wedd – Offf!" Leo was quickly cut off by a rather sharp elbow into his gut, by none other than Sam.

Sam blushed and stammered when Kagome was looking towards them oddly, Mikaela was resisting the urge to either sigh, slap the idiot upside the head or stare at said idiot in mortification, so she went with the first.

Shippo was snickering under his breath, it didn't help that Kagome had **no** idea what she had almost been called, though he was kinda hoping she did. The show afterwards would have been classic. Almost as her fights with Inuysha classic.

The others shook their heads in slight embarrassment. They had just learned the young woman before them had basically saved all their asses, without them even knowing, and destroyed a weapon that could put any weapon of mass destruction to shame. And then that kid went and opened his mouth.

"What?" that was one of the things she hated about English. All the slang and abbreviations they used. But from how the others were reacting, she wasn't so sure that she wanted to know where Leo had been going with that... sentence of his.

"There was no wedding, I adopted him." shaking her head, she thought it best to change the subject. "Are there any other questions, ones that don't involve me being a mother?" even to herself, it sounded weird.

"Have you heard of, or come across, the Allspark?"

All eyes turned to the Autobot leader, Kagome blinking at the first question, the first words from any of the Autobots since her explanation. Her brows furrowed at the question, and though she knew it was about something that was beyond her comprehension, her mind pictured a sparking kitchen appliance. Swallowing the giggles that wanted to escape, she shook in head in negative, glancing at both Sesshoumaru and Shippo to see they too didn't know what it was the Autobot was asking about.

"I'm afraid not. What is this... Allspark?"

Before Optimus could answer, Galloway spoke up, pushing himself into the conversation in a way that displeased Kagome. And the subject matter he brought up, only furthered her displeasure.

"It's not important right now. What I would like to know is about this... Shikon you spoke of. Where exactly is it? Do you know of **all** of it's capabilities? I believe, that if we were to understand it completely, that it's power could be harnessed and used to out abilities..."

Kagome soon lost interest in what he had to say, and just stared at the man with incredulity. Had the man not at all heard a thing she had said in her entire explanation. All chaos, the death and bloodshed that the Shikon had caused.

"You are joking right? Please tell me you are joking."

"No, young lady, I'm not. I have a feeling you're not seeing the potential that this so called Jewel of yours is capable of..."

"Not see. Not, seeing?" unbidden, a bark of dry and humorless laugh escaped past her lips. "I've seen **plenty** of what the Jewel is **capable** of. I have a feeling, **you're** not understanding where I'm coming from."

"Oh believe me, I do. You've been to war saw it's horror's and all that. So you say. But listen, take this from an outside perspective. If we could just run some tests, find a way to harness it's power. Make it work for us."

"There is no harnessing of it's power, no making it work for us. And to be clear on this, the Shikon no longer exists. During the final battle, I destroyed it." her tone was resolute and gaze fierce as she stared the man down.

"Destroyed it. You destroyed it? Don't you think that was a rash decision?"

"Rash decision? I'll have you know, as soon as word got out that we would be going to war, to end a tyrant, to end the Shikon, the first united army of Japan came about in it's creation. Many in that army lost their lives to see that we succeeded. I nearly lost my own life. So I'll have you know, it was not a rash decision. It was a decision that had been made in a long in the making." taking a deep breath, she began her process of how she came to her decision to destroy the Shikon.

"When I first learned of the Shikon, the decision was that I protect it. After I broke it, the decision was I find the shards and put it back together. When we learned of Naraku and his plans, as well as survive everything that had been caused due to the Shikon, then, then the decision to destroy the Shikon, to cease the cycle from ever happening again, had been made." the entire time, she kept her eyes on Galloway, trying to make sure he got the point she was trying to get across the man.

All was silent. No one said a word and the air around them was tense and heavy, causing Sam, Mikaela, and Leo to shift uncomfortably. They had never seen the girl so serious, even in the short time they knew her.

The stare down between Galloway and Kagome continued on, Galloway drawing himself up into a position that looked as if it was meant to intimidate. It seemed to only piss the girl off.

"So this so called war is the where and when you destroyed the Jewel. I don't believe you. Like I said, you're what, 17? And a General on top of that? I don't, for a second believe you."

Nodding her head once, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru who handed her a set of white gloves. When Kagome began to put them on, she answered someones question without looking up.

"What are you doing?" a quick glance up, showed that it was John Keller.

"Mister Galloway here seems to be the type, where seeing is believing. So, I'm going to show him some proof."

Already, Sesshoumaru and Shippo were removing the box and it's lid from the table so that she would have room top open the ancient scroll that she had removed from the box's contents. She slowly unrolled it to where the first writings began. Taking in a deep breath, not only to start the process, but to also steel herself for what she was about to do.

Silently, she uttered the words that would allow them all to see the final battle. The ancient scroll hummed lightly beneath her fingers. So she began to read the words that had been written so long ago. As each word was spoken, the power behind them began to take form, spilling from her mouth as a vaporous mist.

The others grew alarmed, even more so when it grew closer to them, curling about them. Even the Autobot's seemed to be effected. Their worry soon grew to panic when the hanger around them bled into an open field. The skies were gray with the palest of yellows breaking through. Tall trees surrounded them and off just to one of the sides was an camp. Voices of hundreds echoed around them, causing some to get up out of their seats to investigate. At the bottom of a hill, even more tents were set up, with armored soldiers milling about. But mostly, getting prepared.

"Ladies, Gentlemen..." Sesshoumaru quickly glanced in the Autobots direction. "And Autobots. Welcome to the Feudal Era. At our final battle against Naraku and the Shikon."

* * *

**AN: **Well, it took a while, but here's chapter 12! Let's just hope it doesn't take as long to post the next chapter. I also would like to thank everyone for their understanding, and all those that offered their ideas to help crack writers block. Let's hope I can work whatever I did for this baby of mine, for my other first two. In the mean time, enjoy this latest chapter!

~ Bunny.W.K


	13. Chapter 13

Soon enough, everyone was standing up and taking in their surroundings. As real as it looked, there was a sort of white-gray film over everything. Like they were in the middle of a black and white film. Though everything was sharp and crystal clear. Unconsciously, they all moved to the side, even the Autobots lifted their feet, when individuals moved about, though totally unaware of the group that had been sitting in the hangers.

"What's going on here?"

"Is it just me, or it this a lot like when Optimus first met us?" Mikaela leaned in to whisper to Sam.

"This is a sort of recording of the final battle against Naraku and the Shikon. You are witnessing it as if you were personally there." Sesshoumaru spoke up, as he removed himself from his seat.

It was then that the others noticed that the table they had been sitting at, their chairs along with Kagome and Shippo were not present. They looked about, trying to discern where, or what happened to them. Their search was cut short as Leo let out a strangled cry as a figure walked through him.

"That was freaky!"

"These are memories. We have no physical interaction with what we see around us, as the events already happened." Sesshoumaru spoke up as he took in the surrounding with a sort of fondness in his eyes. "Anything you say or do will not alter the facts."

The scene shifted slightly to where larger tents were lined. At one of them stood an oddly dressed pair. A man was leaning lightly against a pole with a golden top, where golden rings jingled lightly against each other. He had his black hair pulled back into a short ponytail, allowing them to spy golden studs in his ears. He was smiling in the woman's direction, his near violet eyes sparking with mischief. His long black and violet robes were long and hid his body, only allowing sandaled feet to peek out from beneath it's volumes.

The woman across from his was about half a head shorter, her dark brown hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. Though it's length though was still surprisingly long, reaching her waist, and her bangs framed her face. Her face bore slight traces of makeup, only it being eyeshadow. Her own lips were curled up in half a smile.

Leo let out a low whistle at what she wore. The closest they could describe it as, was a high collard catsuit in black and seemed to be influenced from China in fashion. Her knees, stomach, elbows and shoulders bore light red colored armor. A red sash held a blade at her side, and what appeared to be a giant boomerang was strapped to her back.

"Is everything alright in there?" the woman called out, obviously to a person occupying the tent.

"Yeah, just peachy. Sango? Do you think you could come in here and give me a hand?"

The others were surprised at hearing Kagome's voice answer the woman. They watched on as the male answered before the woman, Sango, could. His answer earned him a quick slap from the woman, and it made Sam, Mikaela and Leo realize why Kagome had reacted such towards Leo after being suddenly woken up with Leo so close.

"Damn it monk! Will you ever learn?" Sango didn't wait for a reply as she huffed before storming into the tent, though it didn't allow the others to catch anything inside.

They simply watched as the monk straightened himself out, rubbing at his sore cheek before sighing out a quiet a comment. They didn't have to wait long before Sango came out, holding the flap of the tent open to reveal a armored Kagome securing her own weapons as she walked out.

She exited, wearing a white top and deep red pants that were worn high and cinched around her waist. Her hair was also away from her face in a long tight braid. Her armor was different than that of the woman next to her, only one pauldron was worn on her left shoulder. She wore chest armor that covered mostly the upper left portion of her chest and both her forearms were also guarded, though her right arm sported armor with wicked looking hooked spikes.

She looked up with a smile directed towards the woman next to her as she secured a sheathed blade to her left side. They also didn't miss a quiver full of strong looking arrows peeking from behind her right shoulder. She looked like she was about to speak, before her eyes widened and she reached into the tent once more before pulling a bow that was almost taller than herself.

"Thanks again Sango, I'm still not used to all the armor." Kagome rolled her shoulders slightly as the other woman waved her thanks off.

The three of them began walking off into a direction before the women stiffened slightly. Their shoulders rose before they both swung about and each landed a punch in the monk's face.

"I swear Miroku! One of these days, you're going to grope the wrong girl and end up either losing your hand or being castrated!" she glared fiercely at the stunned yet laughing man that was sprawled at their feet.

"Or worse, both." the other woman spoke up huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kagome blinked at the sudden comment, tilting her head to the side as she contemplated what the woman just said, before turning wide eyes to the woman. "I believe you're right, it would save the world a lot of headaches."

The man grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground, his face showing a pained and disbelieving look as he took the two of them in. "I'm hurt that would think such things. Do you truly wish such a fate to befall me, a humble Buddhist monk?"

Kagome let out a rather unladylike snort as Sango rolled her eyes and the two of them turned about towards their earlier direction leaving the man stumbling as he tried to catch up with them, where Kagome threw the two walking with her a devious smirk.

"You, humble? And Naraku really wants world peace. Besides if such a thing were to happen to you, then I would never get those nieces and nephews you both promised me!" she laughed outright at the lecherous smirk Miroku threw towards a blushing Sango. "But, enough pleasantries, we have a war meeting to get too and the others are not patient with such matters."

They hastened their pace, heading in the direction of a rather large tent that wasn't to far from the one Kagome obviously occupied. It was open, allowing everyone to see inside, and it was guarded with two men, at least they thought they were men, with a powerful presence. But as the scene followed Kagome and her obvious companions into the tent, the two guarding it were nothing compared to those that already occupied it.

One they recognized as Sesshoumaru was easily spotted, even with the vast differences in appearance. The others were constantly glancing between the two forms that were present. His white hair was long, longer than the simple business cut that he now wore, instead of the straight cuts of his sharp business attire, he wore a large billowing white top with a red honeycomb pattern on his shoulder that was also copied at the ends of his sleeves, his matching white pants that parachuted were free of any markings. His front was covered with protective armor, with deadly looking spikes along the pauldron over his left shoulder. The same pauldron was attached to a section of his cuirass. A golden and violet sash around his waist kept two blades tucked to his side. And oddly enough, there seemed to be a large massive boa draped from his right shoulder. Despite it's appearance it didn't take anything away from the male, it simply added to his already domineering presence.

Another male with hair a deep red, near crimson, and pulled into a low ponytail that allowed everyone to see his rather handsome face that looked slightly older than 30 and rather mischievous cinnamon colored eyes that complimented his golden tanned skin.. He wore a deep emerald green top with mint color designs of leaves scattered about, though the sleeves were tucked in due to the armor on his forearms made of metal plates over leather. His black pants weren't as billowing as Sesshoumaru, but did flare out a good amount as they were tucked into his black leather boots. The weapons he sported were a pair of slightly curved twin blades as well as twin daggers.

An older looking male, that appeared to be around 40 years of age, thought seemed to give of an air that made the others know he was far older was the last to be wearing such extravagant clothing and armor. If they had to describe him, he was like a storm personified. Even the coloring of his outfit was easily associated to storms. A long open jacket of sorts in a deep blue gray that depicted a scene of storm clouds and mountains in blues and grays was worn over a simple white top. His pants, that matched the main coloring of his open jacket, were held close to his legs due to his shinguards only to be tucked into his boots. His gray silver hair was pulling into a topknot that was kept in place with a black ribbon with the tail ends trailing down behind him. At his back was simple, though decorated, staff. Though he also had a blade at his side.

And lastly, was another white haired male, that resembled Sesshoumaru, only his looks were more boyish and slightly more brash in comparison. His hair, though more white in coloring, also didn't look as fine. Instead of almond shaped eyes of honey, his were wide amber. His face seemed to be set in a scowl as his arms were crossed and his hands tucked into the wide sleeves of his red top. Bare, and clawed, feet were easily seen as his matching pants were tied close to his ankles. A beaded necklace that also had what looked like fangs placed every so often among them and a rather old looking blade were the only other things he seemed to wear. But was caught everyone's attention, were the twitching triangular ear that sat atop his head.

Kagome and her companions bowed quickly towards the three males that practically dominated the entire space by just standing in the space alone. As she returned to her full height, a dim smile was all Kagome could seem to muster.

"Kaitaro-sama, Kin-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama... Inuyasha, I apologize for my tardiness." she moved forward so that all were standing around a table that was covered with a map.

"Forgiven, let us call the captains and start this meeting. While Naraku will most likely not follow war in the traditional sense, it is best we have a plan for any surprise and back handed plot he will be sure to try and use to throw us off." the eldest of the entire group waved Kagome's apology away, and getting straight down to the matter at hand.

Sango quickly nodded her head before speaking with one of the guards, she quickly returned to Kagome's side, and they all waited.

"How does it feel?"

Kagome looked up, turning her attention to the red haired male that stood to Sesshoumaru's left, blinking at his smirk.

"What do you mean Kin-sama?"

"You are the General of the first army of a united Japan. How does it feel?"

"In all honesty, heavy. And, very, very intimidating. The fact that all of you, and reluctantly your captains, thought it best for me to fill the position... It's daunting."

"And it's because of that, along with other reasons, that you were chosen to fill the rank." Kin placed his hands on the tables edge, leaning in closer and getting at eye level with her, even across the table. "As you fought and clawed your way through your training, you gained the respect you deserve. And the fact that you survived your training, is just one of the many reasons they will follow you into war."

"We agree with Kin-sama, Kagome-sama." the others turned as five more men entered the tent.

All wore the same colors, with slight variations in style and different styled crests to indicate their ranks. They wore deep red tops, with armor covering their shoulders and forearms, stomachs and shins. Their weapons varied, but all had blades at their sides.

"Now that all are present, I say we go over the plan of attack one more time." Kagome's face dropped all emotions, voice hardening as her entire body shifted so that she seemed somehow taller and her presence that much more empowering.

All gathered around the single table, where Kagome smoothed her hands over the map. She looked it over taking in every detail before she took a deep breath and spoke up.

"All nearby villages have been evacuated, yes?" Kagome looked up to one of the five that had been brought to the tent. His black hair pulled into a low ponytail and revealing dark brown eyes and pointed ears.

"Yes. All villagers from surrounding villages have been relocated to safer locations. Along with any supplies and resources that had already stored."

"Good. I want to use the closest villages to treat any wounded. The monks, mikos and priests that have offered their support will be stationed there as well as a sort of final hurtle. Should anything happen." she turned to the next man, one that bore a similar resemblance to Kin, only with his hair in a short ponytail compared to the lords long one.

"I want to have groups of five stationed here, here, here and here. Knowing Naraku the way we do, not only is he going to try and surprise us from behind, but from the side as well." the man nodded his head making sure to memorize to locations. "Make sure they're prepared. He likes to twist situations so that everyone turns against each other."

"Sango. You and Arashi-san will cover us from the skies. Not only for support, but to also help direct us and warn us of any oncoming surprises." Sango nodded her head, along with a male who had pale, almost white, silver hair and the white-out eyes.

"Lastly, Mamuro-san, you will help lead our forward men. As I said, Naraku will try and twist the situation, cause chaos, and all to divide us. As a whole, we have a winning chance. Divided, he can and will pluck us off one by one."

"My I add something, Lady Kagome?"

"Please do Miroku."

"Thank you. At the enemy's side are three that are there against there will. They will be aiding us as much as they can in their position. If you or any under you are to engage with these individuals, please hold restraint. In the last few years, any information we have acquired is mostly due to these individuals."

"Right. On another note." Kagome turned her attention completely onto Inuyasha, her eyes shadowed and the look on her face grim. "Miroku, you will not use your Wind Tunnel. At all. And Inuyasha. Should Kikyo make any sort of appearance during this battle, or interfere at all, I will have her taken out."

Inuyasha's ears slapped back against his skull and he let out a low rumbling of a growl. He scowled at Kagome but her face darkened as well and she scowled at him. Baring her teeth she practically snarled in his face. "She has gone to Naraku, far too many times in the past, and that makes her ties questionable and a liability. I will not risk the future on the possibilities of her wanting revenge. She had taken not only her chances of killing myself more than enough times, but also the rest of us. If the situation were any different, then I would not be forced to take such measures. But because they are so, she is forcing not only my hand, but all of ours. Afterwards, you can do whatever the hell the two of you want. But until then, you are a part of this army and you will follow orders. If not, you are not going to like the penalties of your actions should I find them insubordinate."

All watched as the red clad male left the tent in long angry strides, snarling and growling the entire way. Kagome kept a sharp eye on him, and even long after he had disappeared around the corner. Turning back to Arashi, her lips thinned for a mere moment before she spoke up.

"Arashi-san, I would like to have one of your best to have an eye on Inuyasha at all times. But make sure they keep a distance. If he learns he's being watched, he'll go renegade."

"Are you sure that's wise Lady Kagome?"

"We really don't have any other choice, do we? How often has he gone to Kikyo to talk about our plans against Naraku, only for Naraku to learn of them? I love Inuyasha, I truly do, he's like a brother to me. But I can only say 'I forgive you' so many times to the same mistakes for so long." Kagome swept her gaze to the rest of the five men as well. "The same goes for the rest of you. Have your men keep a sharp eye out for Inuyasha as well. Despite him wanting to kill Naraku, he'll just as easily succumb to Kikyo's manipulations as well."

Kagome took in the others, especially Miroku and Sango, seemingly gauging their reactions to her words and orders. While they didn't look happy with them, they seemed to understand that she had spoken nothing but the truth and was trying to ensure their safety.

"Any word from Lady Xiao-Xing?" Kagome turned to Kaitaro with her question.

"Yes. They should be here by mid day, no sooner, with reinforcements." the answer seemed to be not the one she was hoping for but nodded her head nonetheless.

The rest of the hour was spent planning attacks. Frontal, aerial, counter and back up plans. The others watched in amazement as the carefree young woman the all seemed to know became a hard warrior. Soon enough though, all had departed and were making their way to the front lines.

The soldiers shifted slightly as those that had occupied the tent took up the actual front, waiting for their enemy to arrive. And they didn't have to wait long. Kagome and Miroku readied themselves, Kagome aiming her bow with arrow already drawn and waiting, and Miroku shifting his hold on his staff. The rest took that as their cue, Sango launching herself atop a giant saber toothed tiger where she and Arashi's men took to the skies.

"He's here, and he's not alone." was all Kagome muttered, though with her clenched teeth it came out more as a hiss.

"Ready!" A long line of archers drew back on their bow strings, the sounds of their arrows knocking against their bows and wood creaking sounded throughout the entire area. All were aimed in one direction.

At first it looked like a dark massive cloud, but quickly enough, writhing and twisting forms could be made out. The sheer amount blotched out the skies from above, the masses on the ground trampled over everything, but they were steadily making their way forward and towards where Kagome and her own stood waiting.

"Steady!"

The enemy rushed forward when they caught sight of the organized army. Screeches, screams, roars and all other shouts could be heard, rolling together making it sound like some form of hellish thunder.

"Steady!"

Some soldiers looked behind them as clouds rolled in from behind, bringing with them a storm. Kagome gritted her teeth. While they were prepared to do battle in any form of weather and terrain, a storm would hinder them, as well as Naraku and his own army. Said army was now within reach, but she waited that one moment longer.

"Fire!"

Arrows were released, all whistling as they soar through the sky, her own in the lead and lighting the way. As if the others had been drenched in fuel and caught fire when they passed by, soon the entire wave of arrows bore a small amount of light. And when they hit, either those in the air or those on solid ground, those that they struck let out hellish screams of pain before they turned to ash. Those unfortunate enough to be touching the ones being purified also suffered the same fate. If not at a much slower rate or only partial purification.

Another wave of arrows sounded through the air, but the enemy continued to push forward. While Naraku's army didn't seemed to be equipped with the means to fight back or defend themselves, then they out numbered them by the thousands, if not more. That is, until a line that had been behind the mass amount of lower level demons returned fire.

Since the others were on Kagome's side of the battle, watching the proceedings from there, they were not at all prepared for the onslaught of arrows taking down those closest to them. Mikaela let out a surprised and horrified cry when a soldier she had been standing near took an arrow through and eye, one not to far away through the neck. Spinning about, she finally shoved her face into Sam's shoulder, clutching onto him tightly. The battles against the Decepticons had gone by quickly, and she hadn't really witnessed anyone dying other than Sam the one time. But here, there were still alive and cried as they bled out, slowly and painfully.

Glen reared back as well. It was one thing to watch gory movies and play violent games, but to be surrounded by it was a whole other thing entirely. Everything had been going along just fine, a girl that could travel through time, create force fields and who knew what else seemed pretty awesome. Not any more it didn't. Chancing a peek at Maggie, she herself didn't look to well. Though it seemed she was having a hard time from tearing her eyes away from it all.

John Keller, Simmons, and Banachek wore grim faces, not at all expecting this, but easily coming to terms with it. Lennox, Epps, Graham and Morshower were also wearing dark faces. They knew that the good guys didn't win wars without losses on their end as well. They had seen, been to and survived war. They had thought in all it's forms, but this was up close and personal. No guns, tanks or anything of the kind to offer a safe distance. Glancing at Galloway, they were somewhat mildly pleased to see that the man was close to losing his lunch.

The Autobots themselves were stunned to see such a young human woman take lead of an entire army. To lead it against beings they had yet to cross paths with while they had first called Earth their new home. But they knew war as well. Understood that desperate times made all soldiers. Because if one didn't fight back, the enemy would just as quickly and easily strike them down.

By now, both armies were clashing, mingling to such a point it was hard to tell which side was which. Flashes of metal could be seen before they flew and slashed down an opponent. Cries, metal hitting metal, feet pounding in against the wet earth sounded throughout the air. Somehow though, the entire group was centered around Kagome.

Like a terrible horrible scene, there eyes were glued to what they saw, no matter how hard the wished to turn and look the other way. Only problem, it was the same no matter in which direction they faced.

A sudden cry from Kagome brought everyone's attention onto her. She had been tackled from behind and her attacker was tearing at her clothing. It didn't take much for them to realize what her attacker's intention were. When she retaliated, her actions got her a hard backhand across the face and pinned her right arm painfully beneath a knea. Her brows furrowed, obviously now dazed and allowing the male atop her to continue with his actions.

Narrowing her eyes, her hand reached to a nearby corpse, whimpering when a sudden slash was made across her stomach. Fingers stretched, barely brushing against an arrow shaft. It was made hard as the male atop kept fighting against her clothing, practically tossing her about to get to what was beneath. Just as the male managed to pull her pants just below her hips, Kagome managed to grasp the arrow and wrench it out of the corpse and with speed, ram it up through the underside of his chin. And higher still till it could go no further.

Pushing the body off of her, she stagered to her feet and fixed the clothing she wore, that looked similar to the ones Sango wore, beneath the red and white over layers. Grabbing her weapons that had been knocked out of her hands from the tackle, she continued on as if her near rape hadn't just happened.

How she was able too, the others didn't understand. Though looking around them, they realized she didn't have much of a choice. It was war. Many horrible things happened during times of war, and the rest of the world didn't learn about the gritty dark details about it.

Thunder began to roll, shaking everyone to their very cores, that's how powerful it was. Quickly after a drop landed on Kagome's cheek. But instead of the rain they had all expected, it was dark. And as it rolled down her cheek, the trail it left behind was red. Kagome looked up, they followed, and the sight above was no different to what was happening on the ground. That meant, it was literally raining blood.

But Kagome didn't dwell on it, she pushed forward, slashing, slicing and cutting with her sword. It glowed pale, and more than just in the last dying rays of the sun before the clouds obscured it. Soon enough, Kagome herself took on a glow, standing out from the rest around her like a candle in the dark. All that came to close turned to ash. But it didn't deter the enemy to engage battle against her.

"Dance of Blades!"

Out of no where, visible arcs sliced through those around Kagome, as the girl herself crossed her arms before her face in an effort to brace the oncoming attack. After a few moments, when those around Kagome were cut down, did she look up.

A woman sitting in a giant feather that floated through the air looked down on Kagome with a grim smile. Her hair was pulled up and pinned with a feathered bead. She wore a simple white and violet striped dress that was held closed with a yellow sash. In her hand was an open fan with red slashing across it. Her red eyes took in the scene before her.

"Kagura."

"Miko. I came to tell you that Naraku took Onigumo's heart back. The last few years had made him unstable without it. But I would hurry. He plans to cast it out again, and soon."

"The others?"

"Already know."

"You have our thanks. We'll be sure to free you and your sister from his hold."

"Either way, win or lose, we become free." Kagura cast a glance in a directions before scowling. With a nod of her head, Kagome got prepared as more wind arcs were sent her way, some actually nicking her and allowing cuts to appear.

The woman darted off back to where she had come from, while Kagome did the same to where the rest of her companions waited. Quickly, she was being patched up while she began to discuss with the others what course of action they were to take.

"This may very well be our only opportunity. I say we take it!" Kagome spoke up, hissing slightly when the one tying her bandages seemed to have tied it too tightly.

The others watched on, not noticing that there were three arrows in her right shoulder till they were being pulled out. Soon enough though, the healers had stripped her of her top to wrap her chest and shoulder properly. From the waist up, she was practically only wraps, white wraps with red stains that were quickly growing.

"I believe Lady Kagome is right. If he casts out his heart again, then all of this will be for nothing."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on Kagome as she simply put her armor on without the top. When he looked like he was about to speak, all their attention was drawn to a few soldiers chasing after a young teen that was making his way towards them.

Slinking behind the others and working her way around a tent quickly, Kagome took after the boy and rushed him from the side. Pinning his arms down, she called towards the three men that had been chasing the boy.

"I want you three to restrain him. Tie him up if need be. Make sure all his weapons are removed before hand though. When your done with that, take him to see the mikos and priests. I want him cleansed. Immediately." while she was saying this, her fingers were deftly opening the buttons on the side of his suit. Ripping the top portion open, her right hand ran down his spine before she pushed her fingers in just below his shoulder blades. The boy thrashed as her fingers actually sunk into his flesh, not deeply and without creating an actual wound, but he struggled even more when she began to remove her fingers, and with it a brightly shining shard.

When the three soldiers crowded her, preparing to restrain the boy, Kagome glared down at the shard in her fingers. Miroku was at her side in an instant, helping her back to her feet. When both turned to the still struggling boy, Miroku was the only one that seemed to have ability over his voice.

"That was Kohaku."

"Yes. Hopefully he can be purified of Naraku's taint. To use a boy like that."

"I say it'll take all of them to complete the task. And sadly, he's not a boy any longer."

Kagome clenched her hand around the shard she was able to extract from the young slayer. This had gone on far enough, and this battle was only dragging it out that much more. Turning to the others, it seemed they could only agree.

"Naraku won't be pleased to learn he lost... his favorite puppet. It's time we make our move. All I need is a clear path to Naraku, and then we can end all this."

"That's the problem, all our troops are scattered. Calling them back now would be a deadly mistake. We have no sure way to open this up to allow you to get close enough. And I think he knows that." Kin watched the scene around him, his usual mischievousness absent.

Their silence was broken with the cry of a falcon. The origin of the cry swooped down and landed on Sesshoumaru's pauldron, a scrap of paper tied to on of it's talons. Kin quickly took the message, and smiled as he read it.

"Her Ladyship has arrived."

Kagome's eyes widened and lit up at the news, everyone's did. It seemed good fortune had smiled down upon them. She looked off to the side, obviously going over something in her mind. It took but a few moments before she spoke up.

"Send her a reply. Tell her we need her to clear a direct path to Naraku. She'll know what to do."

"But our men! What about them?"

"Tell her if she has them, to use them before hand. Our soldiers will know what they mean, yes?"

"Well, yes. But you don't honestly mean to use only those?"

"Any message could be intercepted and then Naraku will still be on even ground with us. The less we say, the better." Kagome turned to Kin, nodding her head. "Send it."

"In the mean time, see to your injuries properly. And put a little food and water in your stomach." Sesshoumaru spoke, and when it looked like Kagome was going to talk back, he narrowed his eyes on her shutting her up. "We've all had something since we were forced back to camp. The injured are being seen too. You are the only one who has yet to do so. Run yourself into the ground, and we will not win this war."

Nodding her head, she accepted her orders. Sesshoumaru waved a hand, the healers bringing a small stool and table. Sitting down, Kagome ate a small portion of rice and meat allowing the healers to to their task, while all waited to a reply. Looking out at the battle scene just past the two rows of tents between them, she took everything in with tired and heavy eyes.

A battle cry of 'Wind Scar' was heard before four claw like waves tore through the battle field, leaving behind scared earth and bloody corpses. Off to the side, more 'Dance of Blades' flew through the air, though their soldiers were only wounded. It was soon replaced with 'Dance of Dragons' and tornadoes tore through the trees and harshly batting, not only theirs, but Naraku's own soldiers about.

Kagome seemed numb to the poking and prodding of those treating her wounds, the quick but precise stitch work being done. Her eyes were on the battle field alone, anger, pain, and hurt in her eyes. She did not want to be there, doing this. But, she had no choice.

"She understands. You have five minutes to prepare yourself Kagome."

Nodding her head, she stood up, allowed the last knot to be tied, wrap to be finished and got ready. They all moved forward, standing beyond the shelter of their camp. Straight across the battle field, atop a small hill, stood Naraku, taking pleasure in the chaos before him. When his eyes landed on them, he smirked with pride that twisted everything.

Above them, loud cracks sounded in the sky followed by teeth shaking booms as brightly colored lights rained down upon them all. The battle in the sky quickly ceased, their own soldiers returning to the ground and the last remnants of Naraku's own scattered to the winds. Those on the ground took to watching the firework display in open curiosity, allowing time for their own soldiers to move and make way.

When Naraku's followers realized this, it was already too late. Cannons had been pushed to stand between the tents and were fired upon those still that still remained in the field. It shook the heart of those too close, as well as make their ears ring. During the confusion, Kagome darted forward, even with the cannons still firing. The others did their best to keep their enemy from following after her while not being hit from the cannons themselves.

Kagome went directly for Naraku, readying her arrow and letting it fly as she ran towards the man. Her arrow cleared a path for her, but she continued to fire arrows in his direction, hoping that at least one hit her target. Slinging her bow back over her shoulder, she was forced to draw her blade and defend herself.

"So, it has come to this. The Shikon's chosen guardian, and her willing adversary." he pushed down on her blade, forcing her to shift her foot back for support.

She grit her teeth as he merely continued to smile down upon her. With a quick spin, she slashed her blade down, managing to hit actual flesh, though only his arm. Naraku spun, keeping her in his sights, hissing as his free arm clutched at his first wound in the entire battle.

Removing his hand and revealing blood, he frowned for a moment, though he smiled when he saw that she only had eyes on the blood that was there. Proof that this wasn't a mere puppet, and that he could actually get hurt, thus, killed.

"Does finally seeing my blood please you so?"

The sudden question snapped Kagome out of her sudden realization, and scowled when the question had fully made it to her brain. Did it please her to see it? No. Did the knowledge behind it though? Yes. This truly was going to be the end. No more games, hunting, plots and plans. It just came down to the two of them.

"We shall go on into legend, you and I. Far superior than that of Midoriko and Magatsuhi. Only this time, I shall be the one victorious and reap the rewards as the world burns, the heavens fall and hell bows beneath me."

She lunged, deadly precision with every strike and counter. Anger flooded her entire being. But could she truly be angry at Naraku? Or at the Shikon? There would always be men and beings like him. History had proven that time and again. And there would always be objects that provided power to whomever had the guts to wield them. Look at every major weapon that was created, especially those since the 20th century. So, she was angry at the both of them. At the Shikon for existing and at Naraku for wanting the damn thing.

The others watched on in awe. The two clashing against one another, and Kagome only growing more and more powerful with her anger and each strike. Soon enough, she herself began to glow. When the only noise was Kagome battling against the one man, they looked around and realized, that the others had stopped all together to also watch on.

Those that seemed smart enough took this time to assess the situation and run. Those that didn't perished in the sudden blast of bright light.

All shielded their eyes, unprepared for such a thing to happen, and it felt like forever before it finally died down. And when it did, Kagome stood alone in a clearing, holding a hand over her heart and keeping white knuckle hold on her blade. The fallen bodies that had been nearby were none existent, instead, flush green grass.

Turning on her feet with a stumble, she began to walk her way toward to the others. When she stumbled a second time did others rush to her side. Sango held held her up as Miroku tried to pry her fingers from the hilt of her blade. One he had the blade out of her hand and into his own, Sango threw her free arm over her own shoulder and began to assist the weary and tired Kagome. They stopped before the others that stood with bated breath.

"It's over. The Shikon is gone."

Instantly a roar boomed across the clearing. But the main group hastily saw to Kagome, highly concerned with the blood pouring through and over her fingers as she tried to press it closer to where her heart lay just beneath. As she was brought into a tent, the bloody field, the roaring army over their victory washed away, like someone took water to a painting.

The group was once again back in the hanger. A world full of actual color, to the present, to peace and quiet no matter what they thought. Glancing at the head of the the table, where Kagome sat, they all... didn't know quite what to think. But there was a new found respect for the young woman. She ignored their gazes as she rolled the ancient scroll and placed it back into the equally ancient box.

Returning to their seats, they quietly went over everything they had just witnessed. A better understanding of what it was their now common enemy was after. This Shikon, from being told what it could do and witnessing it, was dangerous on it's own. But with Kagome, they all took the young woman in as she returned their questioning gazes. They shuddered at what could have happened had she not done what she had back then. She was still powerful in her own right, much more than they thought, and because of that, she was at risk of being taken for whatever reason the Decepticon's could want her for.

"Do you believe me now, Mr. Galloway?" her voice was calm, though there was an edge to it. Warning the man to simply shut up and nod his head. The others were glad he did just that.

"How do get over that? I don't mean to judge, but how to you live like you do after living through that? Like nothing's ever happened?" Maggie asked, she knew that she would be having nightmares for a while because of that.

"What makes you think I got over it? That happened just last year for me. And what you saw is the top of the iceberg. You haven't seen what I've been through since I turned 15. And trust me, you don't want to."

The meeting went on with further Q and A, the Autobots also talking about assigning one of their own to protect her at all times. Where there also explained in a little more detail about the Decepticons. All the while, the real ending of the war was running through the minds of Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"_Explain yourself."_

_Naraku pulled a foolish move. Not only steal my half of the Shikon, but instantly join the two back together. I was so angry and that fueled me. I instantly purified Naraku and joined the two halves back together." Kagome sighed as her hand dropped from covering her wound. She had been forced onto a cot, and she knew she was about to lose consciousness._

_The rest peered at the wound, shocked at what they saw. The Shikon was slowly, and painfully, burrowing itself into her heart._

"_It's going back where it came from. Once this is done the jewel will no longer exist. In it's stead, I will be the living Shikon. I will protect it, and it me." a heavy silence fell over them. Until the information sunk in and began to verbalize the injustice of it all. Until Sesshoumaru spoke._

"_None shall know of this." his gaze swept over all present. It took a while, but they nodded in agreement. It was better left as such. To the world, the Shikon was indeed destroyed, so any and all that would think to seek it, would hear that it was gone. Their continued quest for the cursed jewel would lead them to the same demise as Naraku._

* * *

**AN:** Ch.13 done in 13 pages. Hoped you all enjoyed this one. Gonna take a little break from this story, this ch. took a lot out of me.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a few days since the reveal of her secrets, not all of them, but now they knew of the world she was a part of. Had been for centuries, if one wanted to get technical, even if it had been a few short years for her. It was one of the things she hated about time travel. It screwed with one's sense of time.

She had gained the Autobot's respect and understanding far more quicker than the others. She stocked it up to them being human and haven't really had to live through the worst sort of situations. Lennox and his men were the first to understand, being soldiers themselves and what not, then the agents and lastly, the others.

It was understandable, they didn't really experience war. Sure Sam, Mikaela and Leo were in Egypt during the last large confrontation with Megatron, and Sam had been clinically dead for a few short minutes. But, they never really experienced a moment where they had to take another being's life in order to save many. Let alone themselves.

Kagome had been confused as to why Sam had acted so, put off, around her. Especially after she learned he had pretty much killed Megatron in the first confrontation. That had been a heavy conversation with the boy.

"What is it Sam?"

"How can you... you act so... normal? You were in a war! You killed people! I just don't understand it."

"I am who I am. I act based on whatever I'm feeling in the moment. Often times I hide or mask the negative ones. As for the war... There was no other choice. You yourself know what it's like. Lives are taken, as much as I hate it. You killed Megatron a couple of years ago."

"That's different... he was..."

"How was it different? Because he isn't of flesh and blood? Because he didn't bleed like the lives that were lost in the war I fought? Because he's basically a machine? If your view of Megatron is such, then your view of the Autobots must be the same."

" What!? No! I just..."

"Sam, Megatron and Optimus Prime are of the same race. They may not bleed like we do, but they do feel. Hasn't your experience with them shown your that much? They are alive and they can die. You -killed- Megatron. Him being back doesn't change that fact. You made a choice then and there, and that choice ended Megatron's life."

Sam had been very quiet and rather withdrawn after that, not that that was her intention, but the important part, was that he was thinking over her words. His thoughts were no different than the humans of the past. Anything that wasn't human, was evil.

If she had cared about her reputation back then, she would more than likely have been devastated at the image she had presented in the first year she traveled throughout Feudal Japan. Sure the rumors that had been flying around school, before she was pulled out for private tutoring, was annoying, but she had learned there were more important things in life to worry about.

Life right now for instance. Since they had swapped secrets, Kagome had taken and passed her drivers test. It was a good thing she was used to last minute cramming, otherwise she may have failed the exam. Now, an Autobot was being selected to be her assigned guardian.

They all had such interesting personalities. Bee seemed the youngest, most likely of them all, but he was quick to defend those closest to him. Sams lack of interest in wanting to stay involved with the Autobots was obviously putting a strain on Bee. She had even overheard them mention of pulling Bee from being Sam's guardian and placing him as her own. She was sure that sort of news, should it happen, would upset Sam.

Sideswipe was... a speed freak. If she understood correctly. He was a little more laid back, a sort of, go with the flow type. He was a fierce warrior, they all were in their own way honestly, which more than made up for his somewhat lazy deposition. He was also... a little higher in his self regards when compared to humans. Other than Lennox and his men of all the agents. He kind of reminded her of Sesshoumaru, just without the thoughts that all humans were only pests.

Ironhide was... a proud warrior that was always eager to show off his canons. The others described him to her as a Dirty Harry type of character. Which would make sense if she knew who Dirty Harry was to begin with. His sense of humor was interesting enough, thought he was more interested in keeping himself and the others in shape, always prepared. In all honesty, he reminded her of a teddy bear. Growl and bite, less fluffy of course, but truly caring of those he cared for. In his own way.

Ratchet, he was the obvious doctor and scientist of the group. Since finding out that there were more than just humans on Earth, that she had abilities humans normally didn't have, he was constantly asking questions, wanting to run some tests. In all honesty, she trusted the Autobot with any and all tests more than the humans did that wanted to do the same thing. With Ratchet, it was simple and honest curiosity, but the humans saw endless possibilities. Usually with weapons and warfare, something humans excelled at.

And lastly, Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots. She envied his leadership skills, able to mix his own kind with humans. Even when threatened with being kicked out of America, he denied the humans the right to their Autobot weapons and technology, more so than they already had. He was fair to any and all that proved their worth, was stern but not harsh, and his words always held wisdom behind them whenever he spoke.

Sadly, Kagome didn't get a chance to interact with the other Autobots all that much, and some had died in the last, even the first, confrontations. But they were still spoken of highly, and she was still learning new things about them every day. Like Bee for instance! Who knew he was such a sweetheart!

She accepted the gift he had presented her with, she wasn't sure if it was for passing her drivers or not, but she beckoned him down to her level and placed a kiss where she could reach on his cheek.

"Thanks Bee, it's very sweet." she couldn't help but smile at the chirps and whistles he sounded before answering her through his radio.

"_Girl you're.. sweet as sugar...one of a kind!"_

"You're a strange human. Even the others were wary of us. Especially the agents since they weren't prepared for what Megatron was capable of."

Looking over, Kagome took in Sideswipe's silver form as he lazily skated his way towards them. Instead of... feet, like the other Autobots, Sideswipe moved about on wheels, much like rollerblades. Far smoother and easier for him to gain those high speeds. And as for his face... it reminded her of something aquatic or Atlantian with the fins on either side of his face.

"I haven't considered myself human for the longest time now, Sideswipe."

"Still doesn't explain your ease around us."

"I was raised to have an very open mind." she shrugged her shoulders.

Sideswipes face took on a look, one that Kagome recognized from Miroku, before he asked a question. "How open?"

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes on him, but she still felt her cheeks instantly gain warmth. That was another thing she was quickly learning about the one Autobot.

"Pervert."

"I asked you a simple question. I would say -you- are the pervert for thinking such thoughts." he grinned down at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Turning her nose up at him, which didn't have the same outcome because he towered over her a good few stories. It just wasn't the same. Like certain sayings didn't work out as well around Sesshoumaru, for obvious reasons. So she decided to turn her thoughts to a different subject matter entirely.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she took in their forms. Bee had pushed Sideswipe in an attempt to get the other Autobot to leave. They were now horsing around, Sideswipe having and advantage of size and speed over Bee and had the yellow Autobot in a headlock.

Their faces also held expressions, not as complex as humans, but still plenty enough. Not only that, their faces weren't exactly...

"Human..."

The two paused and looked down at her, Kagome still busy with her current topic of thoughts to really notice. Not only that, she wondered if they would be like youkai, in that their human form would take on certain characteristics of their true Autobot form.

"What are you thinking about human?"

Shaking her head, as if to clear her mind of such thoughts, she smiled as the stuck, not wanting to let go.

"Oh, just a random thought. Wondering what you'd all look like if you were able to take on a more human appearance."

Both Autobots actually paused when she voiced her thoughts out loud. Never had any human said such a thing. And it wasn't that they were insulted or anything, they knew Kagome accepted beings of all shapes and sizes for who they were, so they knew it was simple curiosity talking. But the question was, how did she get to such thoughts to begin with?

"What we would look like... if we could take on more human appearances?"

"Yeah. See, with the really powerful youkai, they have two forms, like you. They have a true form and a disguise. Their disguises happen to make them look more human, but certain characteristics of their true nature and heritage still show through. So I came about to thinking, if it would be the same for you. If you could take on a more human appearance." shrugging her shoulders, her thoughts were now explained. But her imagination was still trying to mold more human face for the different Autobots.

"Interesting. What other thoughts do you have running through your head human?"

Raising a brow, she gave the silver mech a rather deadpan look. "Like I'm going to tell you that."

"Oh! Perhaps you're thinking about yours truly..."

Bee made a disgusted motion, lightly shoving Sideswipe only to indicate himself and ask through his radio if it was him she was thinking about.

"Why would she think of you, when I'm around?!"

"Sorry Sideswipe, but I find Bee has more charm, is cuter and... I happen to have a particular soft spot for the color yellow." she began to giggle at Sideswipe's put out form, only to eep as she was suddenly held in a large pair of hands that belonged to Bee.

Said Autobot was chirped and cooed, petting her lightly with a finger, to which Kagome could only laugh and return the affections as best she could.

"Bah! Disgusting!"

Both Bee and Kagome turned towards Sideswipe, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched them from his spot. His face showed he was displeased. Kagome blinked wide eyes, surprised really. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was-!

"Aw, don't be like that Sideswipe. I also like silver. It's one of my favorite colors!"

"That's good to hear."

All turned to see Optimus Prime make his way towards them. He took in the scene before him, observing how their interactions were fairing so far. Their newest friend that also happened to be an ally and now ward was in the hands of the youngest among their ranks. Which oddly enough, left Sideswipe, standing there looking upset at something, obviously is had something to do with Kagome and Bumblebee. Either something they did or said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, it's been decided that, Sideswipe will be your guardian."

Their reactions at his words were interesting, varying and rather entertaining. Bee clutching at Kagome, bringing her closer to his chest. He was acting very much like a child that didn't want to give up or share their favorite toy. Kagome seemed to be in a mixed state of being, wide eyes blinking toward Optimus Prime, only to turn towards Sideswipe, still taking the information in but shocked as well. And as for Sideswipe, he was wearing a rather... how was it the humans put it? Shit eating grin, which was something dangerous on the silver Autobot.

It made Optimus Prime wonder, if it was such a good idea, to make him the girl's guardian.

"Well then, looks like you and me are going to be spending a lot of quality time together. Means I'll be able to change your idea of favorites."

Sesshoumaru stood next to the others, barely containing the urge to sigh and shake his head at an all too familiar scene. Instead he merely raised a brow when the miko let out a startled eep as the one named Bumblebee moved to keep the miko away from the one named Sideswipe. Yes, this was nothing new to him.

"Well, at least she gets along fine with them."

Sesshoumaru let out a grunt at that. The miko always got along with any and all ally, that was the problem. Because should anything happen between her and another, their disagreement could end up causing a headache for everyone else around them.

"You disagree Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Turning towards the American, Sesshoumaru raised a brow and spoke. "You misunderstand me. The problem is not her ability to getting along with others. The problem is her ability of drawing others towards her."

"I still don't understand. How is that a bad thing?"

"Her ability to draw others in is a dangerous thing. For she draws, in both the good and the bad. And in her case, usually in the extremes." he scowled as his eyes continued to follow the tiny miko as the yellow one continued to hold her and keep her away from the other.

Even their allies had caused numerous headaches, trying to win the tiny miko into their favour. They had been more annoying then the enemies she attracted. He couldn't kill his allies. It would have been counter-productive. Sadly.

General Morshower turned to take the scene before him in. He had thought that Sam had a way of drawing others in, but as he watched the two Autobots actually arguing over the girl, where those thoughts blown out of the water. She had and was interacting with those around her as equals. Not only that, but it seemed things between her and those around her went deep, and fast.

He had only seen such bonds, if he could call it such, in old war veterans, in those that had gone through hell and back, survivors, any and all that had a true understanding of how fragile life really was. But with Kagome, it went even deeper. He'd chalk it up to, how did she put it? Has tasted death. Meaning, seen death, played death and has also died.

His eyes watched the girl's smile, easily able to pick up on her laughter as Optimus Prime gingerly extracted her from Bee and Sideswipe. It still amazed him that she had such an easy ability to switch from a young woman who easily enjoyed life, to someone beyond even his own years. In fact, it was still his opinion, that someone her age, shouldn't be able to do so.

Pursing her lips, Kagome continued to watch Bee and Sideswipe as they continued to go at it. What 'it' was, she wasn't sure anymore, but it reminded her of whenever Inuyasha and Kouga were together. Or forced together. Well, at the moment being.

"Are they normally... like this?" turning to Optimus Prime, she was really interested in knowing if the two interacted like this often.

"No. Bumblebee is usually close to Sam, so should anything happen. And until now, Sideswipe has remained on the base unless there was a mission." he was also watching the two, making sure things didn't escalate too far.

"Huh." blinking a few times, she turned her attention back towards the two. "Then, Sideswipe should be appreciating this opportunity a little more."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'd go crazy if I had to stay here all the time."

Optimus turned his head slightly, considering her words as well as taking her in as she sat in his hands. Such a tiny being with so much power, so much responsibility, lived through and survived so much. Besides Lennox and his own men, he had never met a human that could smile so easily after everything. Even Sam was showing signs of wanting to distance himself from them. But Kagome, she easily lived her life to the fullest.

"Who says I'm not trying to appreciate this? This little runt is just being a brat!" Sideswipe spoke up, drawing Optimus' attention back to the two other Autobots, while managing to managing to get Bee in a headlock. Again.

"It seems no matter who or what, boys will be boys." Kagome shook her head and leaned back on her hands.

The two watched as Bee and Sideswipe continued to horse around, seemingly having forgotten about Kagome and Optimus. It was a few minutes later when Optimus turned his attention towards Kagome.

"Kagome..." he waited until she turned towards him before continuing. "Ratchet wished to start his observations today."

"Ah! Almost forgot about that. Sure, I don't see why not. Those two seem to bin in their own little world at the moment."

Nodding his head, Optimus turned back to take Bee in and Sideswipe in one more time before turning away to where Ratchet was. He couldn't help but smirk when Kagome spoke up, having waited till there was a growing distance between them and the two.

"Bye guys! Try not to do anything too drastic!"

Both Autobots looked up to where Optimus and Kagome once were, only to see their leader was walking away, the tiny woman with him. They scrambled to catch up, Sideswipe speaking up for the both of them.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Ratchet. He'd like to start his observations today."

Sideswipe hummed while Bee asked if he could sit in.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome answered. "I don't see why not."

Furrowing her brows, Kagome thought of something before voicing her concerns. "Will the doctors also be sitting in on these observations?"

"They have requested it, but ultimately, it's up to you." Optimus answered, curious as to why she had such a distrust for the human doctors, other than her obvious annoyance at their requests after she first woke.

"What is it about them ya don't like?"

Kagome turned to Sideswipe before looking forward. It was a few moments before she replied.

"It's nothing personal, per say. It's just... doctors, of any form really, have a way of forgetting."

"Forgetting?"

Nodding her head, Kagome explained her answer as best she could. "History has proven time and again, that although their intentions are for the greater good, people still end up getting hurt in the process, and they simply write if off as unwanted results due to trial and error. They start view people as subject, forgetting that they are people."

They couldn't really disagree with her there. It was the truth. They all knew of humans history, it was the main reason they refused to share their technologically advanced weaponry with them. Kagome had every reason to be wary of how they wished to apply her abilities. Humans were always looking for the new and better ways to destroy themselves. And Kagome's abilities showed to be effective in some form against their kind.

"Well, they can sit in, cause I know with or without my permission they'd do it anyhow. But I don't want them near me."

"Understandable."

"Will Ratchet be sharing any of his findings with the doctors?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Hmmm..." Kagome tapped her bottom lip, her eyes darting up and back in the focus when she saw that they were quickly approaching the medical Autobot. Seems she'd be able to talk with him directly before they got started.

"Ah, we can get started then. Is there anything first, before we start?"

"Actually, there is." Kagome hopped off of Optimus' hand when she was close enough to Ratchet's table. "I'd appreciate it, if you'd shared your findings with me. But kept it from the doctors."

Looking up after fixing and dusting her pants, she realized by the look on Ratchet's face, that she would have to explain herself.

"I'd rather the doctors here have no privy to your findings. It took a while to get Sesshoumaru to agree with allowing you to run these tests... he and I would rather not have them..."

"You trust me more, than human doctors?"

"My trust in humans, changed drastically after everything I've been through. Sadly. And with the way the doctors spoke of me and not to me, didn't help." Kagome rubbed an arm, not at all realizing that she hadn't included herself as a human in her explanation. But the others did.

"They can observe... but that's all."

Ratchet took in the tiny female, remembering the updates and daily reports the doctors on her shared with the agents and General Morshower. Far too excited, especially when it appeared she wouldn't be waking. They had already started on planning experiments should she not wake. But she did, and them knowing that she could simply get up and leave, had showed how adamant they were on keeping her.

So nodding his head, he agreed to her conditions, both turning towards a set of very disgruntled doctors that had gathered there to also partake in these observations. They looked more than ready to vocally disagree with the setup.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Ms. Higurashi. In America..."

"Then I'll take myself back to Japan, where you won't even get to observe at all. I'm a human being, not a lab rat. And don't try to say otherwise, I know of the plans you had made for me... if I hadn't woken up."

Ratchet was surprised the female know of those plans, although, he was interested in the how more than anything. Turning his attention to the doctors, it was a few tense moments later when they finally conceded and moved to a respectable distance, obviously waiting for things to proceed.

For Kagome, it was rather interesting and somewhat boring, to be honest. It was nothing but questions.

If she always knew she had her abilities, if not, when did she become aware of them. Describe the first time, in detail, she used her abilities. As well as what triggered the need for her to use them. How others around her felt when she used them, or if she noticed any differences between before she became aware of her abilities and after.

"Well, I got sick less and less. Wounds healed quicker. Well... depending on the type of wound. My senses seemed to have become a little sharper. I soon realized I was picking up things that others weren't."

"Picking up things?"

"Mostly seeing things that most couldn't, or sensing them. Like I could sense that Sam's car, Bee, wasn't exactly a normal car."

"How?"

"Well... I can sense your..." Kagome furrowed her brows as she focused on what she felt from the Autobots that were present.

It was hard to describe, really. Not exactly a soul, there was a constant thrumming that reminded her of a heart beat. That warm static feeling she felt on Sam and Leo the first time they had met. It was tied directly to their... hearts. And she then, she wasn't sure that was the right word to use. The main source was from their chest, so she chose the term heart. And while the were similar, they each had their own distinctions from one another.

"I'm not sure what you call them... The closest I can think of is a soul... But that isn't exactly right either, because it's tied your... hearts as well."

"You mean to say, that you can sense our Sparks?"

"Is that what they are called?" it made sense, and was rather fitting. "But to answer your question, then yes. I can sense them."

"Interesting." she watched as Ratchet made a not of this new fact. "Can you give me an example please?"

Nodding her head, she spread her senses outward, picking up on who was where, but her attention was quickly taken when something ancient, timeless really, brushed back. It was small, so small in fact that she missed it the first time, but when it brushed against her senses again, she turned her entire attention towards it. It was small, a mere sliver of a whole and that seemed to cause it pain.

It made her wonder, what exactly was it.

* * *

**AN:** Just in time for Christmas! Oooo- my fingers hurt. And my head. And my throat... damn cold. But thank god I'm on holidays! Anyways... sorry it took so long. First it was school, and then I got a job, which doesn't really allow me to have a whole lot of free time. But I really hope this makes up for the wait! Some actual interaction between Kagome and the Autobots! And her guardian has been chosen... still wondering if I made the right choice... :| Oh well, to late to change that! :3 Other than that, I hope you all have an awesome holiday, and that you read, enjoyed and will review!


End file.
